Der Weg der Steine
by Scathach2000
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Malcoms, Lilys und Amys Zeit und Freundschaft in Hogwarts stehet noch ganz am Anfang als sie feststellen, das es in diesem Gemäuer weit Älteres und Gefärlicheres als verrückte Treppen und Prüfungen gibt. Bald ist nichts mehr wie es scheint oder war, denn wer den Weg der Steine einmal betreten hat, wird ihn nicht wieder verlassen können. Ohne PP. SBOC JPLE RLOC
1. 1 Reise

**Notiz, am 25.10.2013 von der Autorin hinzugefügt: An all die Leute, die es immer wieder gekonnt schaffen, das erste Kapitel und danach nicht weiter zu lesen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr das tut. Vielleicht interessiert euch die Geschichte nicht. Gut, das kann ich verstehen. Doch falls ihr diese FF angeklickt habt, weil sie der Kategorie „Mystery" zugeordnet ist und ihr in diesem Kapitel nichts mysteriöses entdecken könnt, gebe ich euch den gut gemeinten Rat weiter zu lesen. Denn jedes gute Geheimnis braucht vor allen Dingen eins: Etwas Zeit.**

**Diese Geschichte wurde für eine Freundin die „Harry Potter" nicht kennt (Ja, solche Leute gibt es noch!) geschrieben. Deshalb werden manchmal Dinge erklärt, die eigentlich jeder „Harry Potter"-Leser weiß. **

**Bitte nicht Wundern: In dieser Geschichte existiert Peter Pettigrew nicht!**

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der ****_handelnden_****_Personen _****und ****nicht**** meine persönliche Meinung.**

Teil 1

Schottische Nächte

_Für C._

**1. Kapitel**

**Reise**

_Die Straße gleitet fort und fort_

_Weg von der Tür wo sie begann_

_Weit über Land, von Ort zu Ort_

_Ich folge ihr so gut ich kann_

_Ihr lauf ich raschen Fußes nach_

_Bis sie sich groß und breit verflicht_

_Mit Weg und Wagnis tausendfach_

_Und wohin dann?_

_Ich weiß es nicht._

_Der Herr der Ringe – J.R.R. Tolkien_

Diese Geschichte beginnt an einem schönen, englischen Morgen. An diesem Morgen regnete es nicht einmal und es war auch nicht nebelig. Und irgendwo in einem Londoner Vorort tuckerte gemächlich eine alte Dampflok, die erst vor kurzem das Gleis 9¾ des Bahnhofes King's Cross verlassen hatte, auf ihrem Weg nach Hogwarts entlang.

Und irgendwo in diesem Zug, in einem bis auf ihn leeren Abteil, saß ein elfjähriger Junge und starte aus dem Fenster. Er hatte struppige schwarze Haare, die irgendwie immer ungekämmt aussahen, war relativ groß für sein Alter und vielleicht etwas dünn, aber das kommt in dem Alter halt vor, trug eine Brille auf der Nase und hieß James Potter. Alles in allem ein ganz normaler Junge.

James saß also am Fenster, kaute Kaugummi und dachte nichts böses ahnend über seine kommende Schulzeit in Hogwarts nach (er konnte ja noch nicht ahnen, wie viel Blödsinn er mit seinen drei Freunden anstellen würde und wie viele Strafarbeiten sie dafür würden verrichten müssen und natürlich ahnte er auch noch nicht von einem gewissen rothaarigen Mädchen) als jemand schwungvoll die Abteiltür öffnete.

Der Störenfried war groß, größer noch als James und hatte leuchtend rote Haare, strahlend blaue Augen und für sein Alter ein ziemlich breites Kreuz.

_Wenn der kein Schotte ist fresse ich meinen Hut_, dachte James. Nicht das er einen Hut gehabt hätte.

„'tschuldiege, ist hier noch ein Platz frei?" fragte der Rothaarige mit breitem schottischen (_Ich hab's doch gewusst!)_ Akzent. „Die anderen Abteile sind alle belegt."

James sah sich gezwungen ja zu sagen, immerhin wäre jede andere Antwort in einem komplett leeren Abteil wiedersinnlich gewesen und ihm fiel im Moment einfach nicht mehr ein, was er noch einmal gegen Schotten hatte. Oder die Schotten gegen ihn. Seine Mutter hatte ihm irgendwann einmal die Geschichte erzählt, wegen einem Muggelkrieg und einem Typen namens Bonnie Charli oder so ähnlich, aber so wichtig konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Außerdem brauchte er doch nicht alles auf Einen münzen, oder?

Während James noch darüber nach grübelte, was es mit Bonnie Prince Charli auf sich hatte, verstaute der andere seinen Koffer (was nicht besonders schwer war, denn der war im Vergleich zu James' Koffer geradezu winzig) über seinem Kopf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„James Potter", sagte James und streckte dem Anderen die Hand entgegen.

„Alexander Malcom Alec McDonald oder einfach Malcom", erwiderte Malcom und schlug ein. Beim herunterrasseln seines Namens verdrehte er gespielt die Augen und seufzte theatralisch.

„Keiner kann was für seinen Namen", meinte James grinsend und lehnte sich zurück.

„Aye. Ich kann nur froh sein das meine Mum sich nicht mehr an meinen Dad erinnern konnte, sonst hätte ich am Ende zwei Nachnamen abgekriegt.", grinste Malcom zurück.

Ein guter Grundstein.

xXx

Am anderen Ende des Zuges saß ein andere, ebenfalls schwarzhaariger und ebenfalls elfjähriger Junge zusammen mit seinen beiden Cousinen und einem entfernten Verwandten, für dessen Verwandtschaftsgrad er die Bezeichnung immer wieder vergaß, in einem Abteil. Jedenfalls glaubte er das Lucius Malfoy ein Verwandter von ihm war. Irgendwie waren sie ja alle miteinander verstrickt. Doch im Gegensatz zu James Potter, der sehr froh darüber war nicht mehr alleine aus dem Fenster starren zu müssen, wünschte sich Sirius Orion Black nichts sehnlicher als alleine zu sein – oder zumindest von seiner nervtötenden Verwandtschaft befreit.

Es grenzte schon an ein wahres Wunder, das Narzissa und Bellatrix sich dazu herabließen mit Lucius zu sprechen, wo sie doch beim Einsteigen noch betont hatten, das die Malfoys ja „_eigentlich gar nicht zu uns gehören"_. Niederer Adel, blablabla, das volle Programm hatten sie aufgeführt und sich dann am Ende doch zu ihm gesetzt um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

_Das liegt einfach daran, das sich niemand mit solchen Ekelpaketen wie denen abgeben will. Da muss man eben nehmen was man kriegt_, dachte Sirius während er genervt die vorbeigleitende Landschaft beobachtete. Gab es etwas langweiliger anzuschauendes als Londoner Vorstädte? Ein Haus reite sich an das Nächste, ein adrett gestalteter Vorgarten an den anderen. Fast so öde, stumpf, festgefahren und verblödet wie seine Familie. Aber nur fast.

„Was meinst du dazu, Cousin?", fragte Narzissa und lächelte dabei.

Irgendwie war Narzissa beinahe nett. Wenn sie lächelte sah das fast echt aus. Aber eben nur fast. Außerdem bedeutete Narzissa immer auch Bellatrix, und die hasste ihn seit er ihr mit sechs einen üblen, üblen Streich gespielt hatte(er hatte ihre Haarbänder und Spangen verzaubert, sodass sie sich währen sie diese trug sich immer weiter verknoteten und am Abend nicht mehr aus den Haaren zu bekommen waren. Sein Vater war fuchsteufelswild geworden und er hatte eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel bezogen, aber das war es wirklich wert gewesen).

„Äh, wie. Oh, äh, ja, natürlich, ganz deiner Meinung.", erwiderte er geistesabwesend und hoffte, das es nichts Wichtiges gewesen war. Aber was gab es in dieser Gesellschaft schon Wichtiges zu besprechen? Also starte er weiter aus dem Fenster.

_Öde, stumpf, festgefahren, verblödet. Öde, stumpf, festgefahren, verblödet._, dachte er bei jedem Haus das vorbeirauschte,_ Öde, stumpf, festgefahren, verblödet. Fast wie meine Familie. Aber eben nur fast._

Irgendetwas an der Situation wirkte verflucht einschläfernd. Ob es die monotone Umgebung, seine Verwandtschaft, sein ewig währendes Mantra oder die Tatsache das seine Eltern ihn um sechs Uhr Morgens hatten wecken lassen war, wusste Sirius nicht zusagen, und er wollte es wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht wissen. Fakt war, das er in den nächsten zehn Minuten einschlafen würde, wenn sich nicht auf der Stelle etwas änderte.

Gerade als seine Augen erneut drohten zuzufallen stand er abrupt auf und öffnete die Abteiltür.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?", fragte Bellatrix in ihrer besten Weist-du-eigentlich-wie-sehr-du-Kleinkind-mich-ner vst-Stimme. Nicht das er diesen Tag schon sonderlich viel getan hätte um sie zu nerven, oh nein, heute verhielt er sich ausnahmsweise lammfromm.

„Nur ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen.", antwortete Sirius prompt das erste was ihm durch den Kopf schoss, auch wenn es in einem fahrenden Zug nicht wirklich viel Sinn machte, zumal das kleine obere Fenster auf Kipp stand. Das ging wohl auch ihm auf als er die irritierten Blicke seiner Verwandten sah.

_In solch piekfeiner Gesellschaft muss man sich eben immer zweimal überlegen was man sagt_, dachte er sarkastisch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Natürlich nicht ohne den genervt-herablassenden Kommentar seiner Cousine „Kannst du nicht einmal zwei Minuten stillsitzen?" zu überhören.

Er ging langsam den Gang hinunter, lugte durch die Glastüren in die Abteile und verwuschelte seine Haare mit einer Hand. Lang genug, um in den Augen seiner Mutter eine Rebellion zu sein, aber zu kurz um seinen Vater gleich zur Weißglut zu treiben, reichten sie ihm bis kurz über die Ohren. Seine Mutter hatte ihn am Morgen gezwungen sie zu kämmen.

_Das könnte ihr so passen, das ich mich mit hübsch gescheiteltem Haar bei meinen Hausgenossen vorstelle. Das kann sie vielleicht mit Reg machen, aber nicht mit mir!_, dachte er, als er den Kopf erst nach vorne und dann wieder nach hinten warf, sodass die nun wuschelige Haarpracht wieder an ihren von der Natur vorbestimmten (wenngleich recht unordentlichen) Platz zurückfiel.

Dann blieb er stehen und lehnte sich breit grinsend gegen die Wand.

Hogwarts bedeutete Freiheit – Die Freiheit, das zu tun was er tun wollte. Die Freiheit, die er so lange gewartet hatte. So lange er denken konnte hatte Sirius sich nichts Sehnlicher gewünscht als den Klauen seiner Familie, allen voran seiner Großmutter und seinem Vater, zu entkommen. Auch wenn es die meisten Kinder die eine nette, normale, nicht-reinblütige Familie hatten wahrscheinlich nicht nachvollziehen konnten, war Sirius das Internat immer wie eine Art verheißendes Land vorgekommen. Einfach weil es bedeutete von seiner Familie getrennt zu sein.

Eine weile blieb er noch stehen, bevor er sich zurück in die quälende Gesellschaft von Bellatrix, Narzissa und Lucius begab, betrachtete die beiden Insassen des nächsten Abteils ohne sie wirklich zu sehen und hing seinen Gedanken über die Zukunft nach.

Wenn ihn später jemand gefragt hätte, hätte er wohl nur sagen können, das einer der Beiden fettig-strähnige schwarze Haare hatte und der andere blond war und wirklich ausgesprochen schmächtig wirkte. Aber wer würde schon fragen?

xXx


	2. 2 Skandal Teil 1

**Dieses Kapitel ist so lang geworden, das ich es geteilt und die erste Hälfte schon mal hochgeladen habe. Der zweite Teil wird wahrscheinlich etwas kürzer sein.**

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der _handelnden_ _Personen _und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für C._

**2. Kapitel**

**Skandal**

Hey Dad, look at me

Think back an talk to me:

Did I grew up according to plan?

And do you think I'm wasting my time

doing things I wanna do?

(…)

And you can't change me.

Perfect – Simple Plan

Und als der Zug in Hogsmead, dem kleinen Dorf bei Hogwarts angekommen war, holte Hagrid wie jedes Jahr seit seiner Einstellung als Wildhüter die Künftigen Erstklässler vom Bahnhof ab um sie durch die Dunkelheit zu den Booten zu führen.

„Irgendwie ist das doch verrückt,", sagte Malcom, als sie in die Boote kletterten, „da fahre ich den ganzen Weg von Inverness bis nach London mit dem Zug, nur um Umzusteigen und mit 'nem anderen Zug wieder fast die ganze Strecke zurück zufahren. Das soll mal einer verstehen!"

James drehte sich mit großen Augen zu ihm um. „Verflucht, wann bist du denn aufgestanden?"

Malcom zuckte bei James' Fluch zusammen, als hätte ihn etwas gestochen. „Mmpf", Schotten können fast jede Frage mit Mmpf beantworten. Was das dann genau heißt liegt wohl immer im Auge des Betrachters. „Früh halt."

Der See glänzte jetzt im letzten Licht des Sonnenuntergang wie ein großer, feurigrot-schwarzer Spiegel. Am anderen Ende des Sees thronte auf einem Felsen Hogwarts. Das gewaltige Schloss glänzte prächtig in der tiefschwarzen Nacht, jedes Fenster in den Hunderten Türmen und Erkern war hell erleuchtet von einem gemütlich-warmen, gelben Licht wie es nur Kerzen zustande bringen und nie und nimmer eine Glühbirne.

„Alle drin?", rief der hünenhafte Mann, der die Erstklässler mit seiner Laterne und schier unübersehbarer Größe vom Bahnsteig hinunter zum See gelotst hatte – _Er muss ein Riese sein_, dachte Malcom, _ein Riese wie in einer alten Geschichte._ - „Na dann – VORWÄRTS!"

Malcom fuhr vor Schreck zusammen als die Boote plötzlich wie von Geisterhand gestoßen losfuhren, was James mit einem kleinen Lachen quittierte.

„Das ist eine Schule Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Die beste Schule in ganz England. Oder sogar der ganzen Welt, wenn du meinen Vater fragst! An solche Dinge musst du dich gewöhnen, Malcom. Immerhin lernen wir die nächsten sieben Jahre hier.", grinste er dem Größeren ins Ohr.

Während sie über den schwarzen See glitten der irgendwie kein Ende zu nehmen schien (vielleicht war Malcom auch einfach nur so nervös, das sich die Zeit ins unendliche dehnte) dachte er an das was James ihm im Zug erzählt hatte.

_'Ich frage mich in welches Haus ich komme. Was das ist? Oh, du kommst ja aus einer Muggelfamilie, da weißt du das nicht. Die Schüler werden in Hogwarts in vier Häuser eingeteilt, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin'_ hatte James gesagt und bei der Erwähnung des letzten Namens geguckt, als wohle er gleich ausspucken _'Die Häuser sind nach den vier Begründern Hogwarts benannt, und jedes Haus von ihnen geprägt, also sind die Hufflepuffs freundlich und hilfsbereit, wenn auch nicht SO begabt, die Ravenclaws auf Leistung und Wissen fixiert, die Slytherins sind einfach verlogenen, hinterlistige, schwarz magische Schlangen, egal was sie behaupten, da kommen nur die aufgeblasenen, reinblütigen Adligen hin. Und als letztes Gryffindor. Gryffindor steht für Mut, Tapferkeit und Freundschaft. Meine Eltern waren beide Gryffindors'_, hatte James seine Erklärung beendet und sich in die Brust geworfen. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, welches Haus er den anderen vorzog.

Malcom hatte versucht sich Eltern die mutig, tapfer und freundschaftlich waren vorzustellen, aber irgendwie war es ihm nicht gelungen. Das ist ja auch keine leichte Aufgabe.

In diesem Moment stieß James ihm in die Rippen. Malcom sah ihn fragend an und James nickte ihn Richtung eines Bootes, das ein Stück vor ihnen wie an einer Unsichtbaren Leine gezogen über den See plätscherte.

Malcom folgte seinem Blick und grinste. Das, was James Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte war ein, soweit man das von hinten erkennen konnte, recht hübsches, rothaariges Mädchen. _Das erste was ihm auffällt ist ein Mädchen. Schwachkopf_, dachte er wie Jungen in dem Alter halt so sind.

xXx

Unter den Erstklässlern, die über den See ihrem ersten Schuljahr entgegen fuhren, befand sich auch ein rothaariges Mädchen namens Lily Evans.

Lily war normal groß und schlank, sie hatte leuchtend grüne Augen und ein paar vereinzelte Sommersprossen auf der etwas stupsiegen Nase. Alles in allem war sie ein ganz normales Mädchen.

Neben Lily im Boot saß Amy Neal, ein Mädchen mit dem sie sich schon während der Zugfahrt ein Abteil geteilt und gut unterhalten hatte.

Sie waren dem Schloss schon sehr nahe gekommen, als Amy den Kopf in den Nacken legte und flüsterte: „Sie mal wie schön es ist, Lily. Und wie groß. Sollen wir wirklich _da_ wohnen?"

Amy hatte recht, das Schloss sah wirklich wunderschön vor dem Schwarzen Nachthimmel aus. Lily musste an das Schloss auf dem Einband eines Märchenbuches, das sie als sie kleiner gewesen war gehabt hatte, denken. Sie hatte als früher (und auch heimlich später noch) immer an Magie geglaubt und alles, was damit zu tun hatte geliebt, und sie hatte Recht behalten. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester, denn Petunia Evans hasste alles Übernatürliche. Sie hatte Lilys Geschichten und Märchen gehasst, und jetzt hasste sie das, was für ihre Schwester Realität geworden war.

Kurz war Lily selbst noch einen letzten Blick nach oben, bevor die Bote durch einen Vorhang aus – ja, aus was eigentlich?, fragte sich Lily – in einen langen, düsteren Steintunnel fuhren. Der Tunnel endete in einem Gewölbe, das wohl tief unter den Mauern Hogwarts' liegen musste, in dem die Boote an einer Art steinernem Anleger festmachten. Der gigantische Mann, der sie schon vom Bahnsteig abgeholt hatte sprang als erster aus seinem Boot – er brauchte Eines für sich alleine, so groß war er – und bedeutete den Anderen ihm zu folgen.

Lily kletterte aus dem Boot und reichte Amy, die weiter hinten saß, die Hand um ihr hoch zu helfen. Als sie sich aufrichtete traf ihr Blick den eines Jungen, der etwas weiter hinten stand.

Amy, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war, meinte: „Er sieht nett aus, oder?" Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was sie mit _nett_ meinte.

Der Junge grinste ihr quer über den Weg zu. Lily rollte genervt mit den Augen.

_Arroganter Schwachkopf_, dachte sie wie Mädchen in dem Alter so sind.

xXx

Als alle Schüler, unter ihnen auch James und Malcom, ausgestiegen und durch einen weiteren Steintunnel der direkt aus dem Fels geschlagen worden war hinter Hagrid her bis zur schweren Eichentür des Schlossen gekommen waren, empfing sie eine große, gertenschlanke Hexe mit zu einem Knoten zusammengebundenen Haaren, einer langen Nase und einem strengen Gesicht. Sie hieß Professor McGonagall, wie sie sich den Kindern vorstellte.

Sie führte sie durch das Portal in die gigantische Eingangshalle. Die Wände wurden von Fackeln erhellt und vor ihnen wand sich die größte Marmortreppe, die Malcom je gesehen hatte (Er hatte, soweit er denken konnte eh noch nie eine Marmortreppe gesehen, die sind nämlich rarer als man denkt, außer vielleicht in Zauberschulen), in die Höhe. Von Rechts hörte Malcom die Geräusche, die er vom Speisesaal gewöhnt war, nur das dieser viel, viel größer sein musste. Generell schien hier alles viel größer zu sein. Professor McGonagall führte sie weiter in eine kleine Kammer neben der Großen Halle.

Die Schüler drängten sich nervös zusammen, als Professor McGonagall zu sprechen anfing: „Willkommen in Hogwarts. Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt,"(Hier holte sie Luft, bevor sie weitersprach. Malcoms Meinung nach redete sie als hätte sie das alles vor Jahren auswendig gelernt und leierte es immer aufs neue herunter.) „werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Während sie weiter redete flüsterte James Malcom ins Ohr: „Jetzt zieht sie ihre Alle-Häuser-sind-gleich-gut-und-ihr-braucht-euch-n icht-zu-schämen-wenn-ihr-ein-Hufflepuff-werdet-Num mer ab. Aber wenn _ich_ nach Slytherin komme, breche ich die Schule ab, bevor ich überhaupt angefangen habe."

„Ich komme wieder, wenn alles fertig ist. Bitte wartet so lange und bitte, _bitte_ verhaltet euch ruhig und gesittet." Sah so aus, als ob nicht alle neuen Schüler nervös von einem Bein aufs andere traten. Dann verschwand sie wieder durch die Tür nach draußen.

„Sehen wir den so _unsittlich_ aus?", fragte der Junge, der rechts neben James stand, und äffte Professor McGonagalls Tonfall nach. Er war klein und dünn, was von seinem zu großen Umhang noch betont wurde, hatte ein schmales, furchtbar blasses Gesicht und sah im allgemeinen fürchterlich kränklich aus. Doch seine bernsteingoldenen Augen blitzten lebendig.

„Wie eine Horde wilder Schneetrolle!", sagte James und streckte im die Rechte zur Begrüßung entgegen. „James Potter. Und das da neben mir ist mein fürchterlicher Kumpan Malcom McDonald. Den Rest des Namens hab' ich leider vergessen, tut mir ehrlich leid Kumpel."

„Mmpf.", antwortete Malcom. „Das passt schon so."

„Remus Lupin", antwortete der Kleine. „Kann ja keiner behaupten, das Trolle besonders Intelligent wären."

James blies in gespielter Empörung die Wangen auf und Lupin musste lachen.

„Ähm, James, wie _werden_ den jetzt eigentlich die Häuser eingeteilt?", fragte Malcom „davon hat sie nämlich nichts gesagt."

„Ich habe Dad danach gefragt, aber er wollte es mir nicht sagen. Aber wir werden schon keine Drachen erschlagen müssen, oder?", fragte James rhetorisch. Dann riss er die Augen auf und fragte gespielt entsetzt: „Oder etwa _doch_?"

Jetzt mussten sie alle drei Lachen. Es tat gut nicht mehr so nervös zu sein, und die drei waren so nervös, das sie in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich über alles gelacht hätten. Lachen tat immer gut.

„Nimm deinen Köter an die Leine, McDonald, _die Leute gucken schon_!", sagte Lupin und kicherte. Er hatte recht, einige der anderen Schüler hatten sich umgedreht und guckten interessiert, was es den so Lustiges gäbe.

„Ach, der will doch nur spielen!", antwortete Malcom gerade in dem Moment, in dem Professor McGonagall zurück in den kleinen Raum trat.

Sie sah die drei kichernden Jungen etwas irritiert an.

Nachdem sie alle in einer lagen Schlange die große Halle betreten hatten, den Mittelgang hinuntergegangen waren und sich am Kopfende der Halle mit dem Gesicht zur Schülerschaft aufgestellt hatten, holte Professor McGonagall einen Stuhl und stellte ihn vor die künftigen Erstklässler. Auf den Stuhl legte sie einen Spitzhut. Einen ausgesprochen alten, geflickten, etwas schmutzigen Spitzhut.

Bevor Malcom sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, begann der Spitzhut zu singen. Er war so verwirrt, das er nur die Hälfte von dem verstand, was der Hut da von sich gab. Koffer, die von alleine auf die Zimmer kamen? Gut, das konnte man Akzeptieren, da sah man ja wenigstens nichts von. Boote, die von alleine fuhren? Von ihm aus gerne, er war nicht scharf aufs rudern. Aber singende Hüte?! Malcom beschloss, das einige Zauberer einen gewaltigen Knall haben mussten.

Auf jeden Fall sah es so aus, als müssten sie den Hut aufsetzen. Das würde er doch wohl überleben, oder? Es war ja nur ein Hut.

_Ein sprechender, verzauberter Hut_, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Ich hasse dich!_, zischte er seinem Gewissen zu.

Und eine andere Stimme, die verdächtig nach Pater Anderson klang zitierte: _„Die Zauberin sollst du nicht am Leben lassen"_

Musste er ausgerechnet _jetzt_ Bedenken bekommen? Es war ja nicht so, das er nicht auch so schon total nervös war, nein. Überhaupt nicht. Er war die Ruhe in Person. _Arrrg! Außerdem bin ich ja keine ZauberIN!_, dachte er selbstzufrieden. Wie man's halt auslegt. Diskussion beendet, Gewissen beruhigt.

„Ich rufe euch auf und ihr", sagte Professor McGonagall und sah sie der Reihe nach streng an, „setzt euch auf den Stuhl und setzt den Hut auf, damit wir euer Haus bestimmen können. Verstanden? Gut, Adalie Mase."

Ein etwas dickliches Mädchen mit schokoladenbraunen Locken und großen, kindlichen Augen tappte nach vorne und wurde, kaum das der Hut ihren Kopf berührt hatte, von diesem nach „HUFFLEPUFF" geschickt. Unter Beifall und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen trippelte sie zum zweiten Tisch von rechts.

Adam Trible wurde ein Ravenclaw, und der innere der beiden linken Tische applaudierte.

_Tja, jetzt ist deine Gnadenfrist wohl abgelaufen_, dachte Malcom bei sich, als Professor McGonagall „Alexander McDonald" von ihrem Pergament ab lass. Zum Glück hatten sie den Rest des Namens weggelassen. _Niemand_ braucht gleich drei Vornamen. „Nur Malcom.", murmelte er beim nach vorne gehen vor sich hin, so das nur er es hören konnte „Einfach nur Malcom."

Er hob den Hut von seinem Platz, setzte sich und stülpte ihn über seinen Kopf. Der Hut rutschte ihm beinahe sofort bis über die Augen, sodass er fast gar nichts mehr sah, nur einen hellen Streifen Fußboden und schwarzbraune Schummrigkeit.

Aus der Dunkelheit ertönte eine etwas piepsige Stimme, irgendwo sehr nah bei seinem Ohr. Aber bei welchem bloß? „Na, wen haben wir den da? Du bist nicht feige, soviel steht fest, du bist treu, und die Rübe hier ist nicht nur zum Haareschneiden da. Da bleibt wohl keine große Auswahl, natürlich bist du ein GRYFFINDOR!", piepste die Stimme, und aus einer inneren Eingebung heraus wusste Malcom, das sie das letzte Wort laut in die Halle gerufen hatte.

Er sprang auf, legte den Hut an seinen Platz zurück und Atmete glücklich durch. So schwer war das jetzt auch nicht gewesen. Obwohl einem Dinge, vor denen man sich fürchtet, ja oft im Nachhinein total albern vorkommen. Wie zum Beispiel die Schatten an der Zimmerdecke, die Malcom, als er kleiner wahr, immer für Raben gehalten hatte. Er hatte ein Heidenangst davor gehabt, das sie in der Nacht kommen und ihn fressen könnten. Warum ausgerechnet Raben wusste er selbst nicht.

Am ganz linken Tisch, dem Gryffindortisch, angekommen suchte er James Potter in der Reihe der neuen Schüler. Der sah zu ihm rüber und grinste. _Ich wusste es_, sagten seine Augen.

In diesem Moment wurde Amy Neal zum zweiten Gryffindor des Tages gekürt.

xXx

**Der zweite Teil kommt in ein paar Tagen. Versprochen.**

**Ich freue mich über Reviews :)**


	3. 2 Skandal Teil 2

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der _handelnden_ _Personen _und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

**Ich weiß jetzt, das die Schüler nach den Nachnamen sortiert sind. Als mir das wieder eingefallen ist, waren aber schon zwei Drittel des Kapitels hochgeladen. Ups!**

**2. Kapitel**

**Skandal**

**Teil 2**

James ließ sich neben Malcom an den Tisch fallen. „Willkommen im Club.", sagte das Nealmädchen rechts von ihm. James grinste selbstgefällig und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

Vorne nahm die frischgebackene Slytherin Kaily den Hut ab. Wie auch immer, er war in Gryffindor. Was konnte jetzt noch schief gehen?

Larry Crag. Hufflepuff.

Lily Evans. Gryffindor.

Malcom stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Ja, das war das Mädchen. Das mit den roten Haaren. Aber sie setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches, weit weg von James. Irgendwie hatte er jetzt schon das Gefühl, das sie ihn nicht leiden konnte.

Maggie Clue. Ravenclaw.

Milly Clue. Gryffindor.

Nathanael Underwood. Ebenfalls Ravenclaw.

Pepper Grey. Hufflepuff.

„Remus Lupin.", rief Professor McGonagall auf. Die winzige Gestalt sah mit dem übergroßen Hut auf dem Kopf – er war ihm bis auf die Nase runter gerutscht – niedlich bis lächerlich aus. Er erinnerte James an die kleinen Tonfiguren, die manche Muggel sich in den Garten stellten. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, das Lupin zitterte. Nach kurzer – sehr kurzer – Zeit rief der Hut GRYFFINDOR in die Halle. James klatschte mit, auch wenn der Junge für ihn nicht wirklich wie ein Gryffindor aussah. Humor hatte er vielleicht, ja, aber Mutig? So ein kleines Kerlchen?

Severus Snapes Kopf brauchte den Hut nur eine Sekunde zu berühren, damit der hackennasige Junge als Slytherin erkannt wurde.

Der nächste Name sorgte für einiges Gemurmel und Geflüster in der Halle. Denn Sirius Black war nicht irgendein Junge, nicht irgendjemandes Sohn. Er war der Erbe der altehrwürdigen, hochangesehen, uralten und durch und durch reinblütigen Blacklinie, Sohn von Orion Black, einem Mann, dem man große magische und politische Begabung und – wenn auch nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand – eine ungesund stark ausgeprägte Vorliebe für die Schwarzen Künste nachsagte. Und es gab wohl keinen Schüler aus einer magischen Familie, der noch niemals diesen Namen in einem Gerücht oder Erzählung, einem Geflüster im Dunkeln gehört hatte, und die Muggelgeborenen wurden in Windeseile über alles Aufgeklärt, was es mit den Blacks auf sich hatte, welche dunkle Vergangenheit hinter diesem Namen stand. So dunkel wie ihr Name. Und auch James konnte es nicht an sich halten.

„Er wird ein Slytherin.", raunte er Malcom zu, „So sicher wie morgen die Sonne aufgeht. Weil er ein Black ist.", fügte er in Anbetracht des irritierten Blickes hinzu, sich selbst daran erinnernd das Muggel das ja nicht wissen konnten, „Weil alle Blacks Slytherins sind. Schwarzmagier. Sie haben die Schlange sogar in ihr Wappen übernommen. Die kommen hier auf der Schule an und können schon mehr Sprüche als alle Siebtklässler zusammen. Und nicht die netten, freundlichen. Mein Vater war mit dem Vater von dem da auf der Schule, und glaub mir, da gab es nicht viel gutes zu berichten.", schloss James und nickte gewichtig. _So war es immer. So wird es immer sein!_, dachte er. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

Sirius Black war die Art Person bei der man immer zweimal hinguckt. Mit seiner hochgewachsenen, nicht athletischen sondern irgendwie erhabenen, Statur, dem hübschen Gesicht mit der geraden, aristokratisch anmutenden Nase und den silbergrauen Augen viel er auf, egal wann und wo er war. Und diese stechend-intensiven Augen wussten, selbst wenn es Sirius nicht bewusst war, wie sie Menschen dazu brachten zuzuhören, selbst wenn es gar nichts zuhören gab. So wie jetzt.

Der Junge mit den nachtschwarzen Haaren ging nach vorne, mit aller Würde, die ein nervöser Elfjähriger aufbringt und setzte sich. Der Hut rutschte auch ihm über die Augen, aber es hatte einfach nichts albernes an sich. Nicht bei ihm. In der ganzen Halle verstummte jedes Flüstern, jedes Geräusch. James merkte das er den Atem angehalten hatte, ohne zu wissen, was so wichtig war. War es zuvor Still gewesen, so herrschte jetzt eine Grabesstille. Niemand rührte sich. Niemand flüsterte. Niemand räusperte sich. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Es gibt Momente, in denen Menschen wissen, das gerade etwas Wichtiges geschieht. Sie wissen nicht woher sie es wissen, warum sie es wissen oder warum es überhaupt passiert, aber sie _wissen _es. Irgendwie. Irgendwo. Und so war jeder Mensch und jeder Geist von ganz Hogwarts für diesen Moment still und wartete. Wartete das sich der Riss im Sprechenden Hut öffnen und laut SLYTHERIN in die Halle rufen würde. Wartete.

Und nach einer Zeit, die wie die Ewigkeit hätte sein können, öffnete sich dieser Spalt ganz, ganz langsam und sagte ein einziges Wort.

„GRYFFINDOR!"

xXx

Niemand sprach ein Wort. Niemand wagte auch nur zu Atmen. In der Großen Halle herrschte absolute Stille. Und vor hunderten von Schülern, Geistern und Lehrern stand ein elfjähriger Junge langsam vom Stuhl auf, nahm den Hut vom Kopf und legte ihn ab. Dann ließ er den Blick nacheinander über alle Tische gleiten, beginnend bei seinem neuen Haustisch ganz links, bis hinüber zu den Slytherins ganz Rechts. Dann richtete er die silbrig grauen Augen auf einen weit entfernten Punkt irgendwo über dem großen Portal und reckte das Kinn. Und es war wie eine Ewigkeit, in der er sie alle verzaubert hatte, ohne auch nur seinen Zauberstab zu berühren.

Und am ganz äußeren Tisch, dem über dem die roten und goldenen Banner hingen, saß James und in diesem Moment tat er etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, warum er es tat und ob es überhaupt sein Wille war der es ihn tun ließ. Aber er tat es einfach.

Er sprang auf die Bank, auf der er eben noch gesessen hatte und pfiff anerkennend.

In diesem Moment brach der Tumult loß.

xXx

**Ok, das war jetzt sehr kurz, aber wer kann diesem Cliffhanger schon widerstehen?**

**Ich gehe einfach davon aus, das sich das Protokoll über die Jahre hinweg nicht groß verändert haben kann. Falls ich mich irren sollte, verzeiht bitte die großen Parallelen zu den beiden Kapiteln **_**Abreise von Gleis Neundreiviertel**_** und **_**Der Sprechende Hut**_**.**

**Reviews?**


	4. 3 Haus und Heimat

**Mein größter dank gilt der Musik, weil ich ohne wohl überhaupt nicht schreiben könnte. Danke, Mike Oldfield, für die _Songs of Distant Earth_, weil sie die Sterne zu mir herunter bringen.**

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ (Im Zweifelsfalle sind es die des Erzählers, aber das bin auch nicht ich, das ist – äh ...) und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für C._

**3. Kapitel**

**Haus und Heimat**

Home is were the heart is.

Sprichwort

Es dauerte eine weitere halbe Ewigkeit bis die Lehrer es geschafft hatten, die Schüler zu beruhigen. Nachdem James den seltsamen Bann gebrochen hatte, hatte der Gryffindortisch angefangen zu applaudieren – obwohl das wohl das falsche Wort war, _ausrasten_ traf es näher – und erst die Hufflepuffs und dann auch die Ravenclaws waren mit eingestiegen, lauter als je zuvor. Nur am Tisch ganz rechts herrschte eine Art protestierendes, wütendes Schweigen.

Und bei diesem Freudentaumel ging es nicht um Häuser oder Familien.

Es ging einzig und alleine darum, das jemand aufgestanden war, jemand von dem man es am wenigsten erwartet hätte, und _Nein_ gesagt hatte. Auf eine stumme Art. Das jemand es gewagt hatte, die uralten Wege zu verlassen, etwas anderes getan hatte.

Es ging um Freiheit. Die Freiheit zu wählen, den Weg zu gehen, den man gehen wollte. Frei von allen Vorschriften.

Es ging um Träume. Denn wenn ein Black ein Gryffindor sein konnte, dann konnte man alles schaffen, dann war alles möglich.

Es gibt Dinge, die sind viel älter als wir, zu alt um sie zu verstehen. Doch manchmal können wir sie erahnen. Nur ganz schwach. Das Lied der Sterne. Das schwirren das die Erde beim drehen erzeugt. Die Tränen der Steine. Heute hatte einer von ihnen nach den Sternen gegriffen.

Etwas lag an diesem Abend in der Luft, etwas, das die Zaubererwelt schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, ein Duft von Rebellion, von Freiheit und von Träumen, von Ende und Anfang. Der Ruf von Anarchie, entstanden im Schoß dieser sterbenden Gesellschaft.

Der Beginn einer neuen Zeit.

xXx

Als endlich wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, die letzten Schüler auf die Häuser verteilt und die letzten Worte Porfessor Dumbledores gesagt waren, konnte man endlich, endlich mit dem Essen beginnen. Wie von Zauberhand (Wie auch anderes auf einer Schule für Magie?) tauchten riesige Platten mit Essen auf dem Tisch auf. Es gab einfach alles, was man sich denken konnte und mehr noch und aus irgendeinem Grund auch Pfefferminzbonbons.

Niemand hatte so wirklich verstanden, was eben passiert war, doch die Aussicht auf Essen ließ dieses Problem zu einer Nebensächlichkeit zusammenschrumpfen. Manchmal ist es wohl einfach besser nicht so viel darüber nachzudenken. Auf alle Fälle langte jeder beherzt zu.

Der Blackjunge hatte sich kurzerhand auf die andere Seite von James gesetzt. Aber wen sollte es schon stören? Das Essen war wirklich besser als daheim, fand Malcom, und die Gesellschaft allemal unterhaltsamer. Vor allen dingen der Schulleiter, auch wenn er vielleicht den größten Knall unter allen Zauberern haben mochte. Kurz kam es ihm so vor, als hätte er in seinem ersten Abend in Hogwarts mehr gelacht, als in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben. Aber das ging natürlich nicht.

„Sirius. Als ob du's nicht schon wüsstest!", meinte dieser und streckte ihm quer über James Teller hinweg die Hand entgegen. Der Besitzer des Tellers schien davon zwar nicht besonders angetan, aber wenn kümmerte es?

„Malcom.", brummte er als Antwort, „Einfach nur Malcom."

Irgendwie war er angekommen, nicht als der Zug eingefahren war sondern eben _jetzt_. Jetzt fühlte es sich richtig an. Und das klappern des Bestecks, das Schnattern der Schüler, das Leuchten der tausend schwebenden Kerzen vor dem dunklen Himmel, der die Decke bildete, das Gefühl, zu diesen Leuten dazuzugehören, etwas davon, oder vielleicht auch alles zusammen fühlte sich nach Heimat an. Endlich Zuhause.

xXx

Irgendwann war der letzte Teller leer gegessen, der letzte Satz (und diesmal wirklich!) des Schulleiters gesprochen und die Zeiger der Uhren schon sehr weit Richtung Zwölf gewandert und die Schüler liefen in unordentlichen Haufen hinter den Vertrauensschülern her, die ihnen den Weg zu den Schlafsälen zeigen sollte. Sirius wollte eigentlich nur noch ins Bett, wobei ihm wieder einfiel, was für ein ausgesprochen faules Gemüt er doch hatte, doch leider war der Weg (und ist es auch Heute noch) für die Gryffindors zu ihren Schlafsälen sehr lang. Über mehr Stufen, Absätze und Treppen, durch mehr Türen, Vorhänge und Durchgänge, auf mehr Korridoren, Gängen und Fluren, als man sich in diesem vollgefressenen, übermüdetem Zustand merken konnte ging es hinauf, hinauf in den siebten Stock, und das ist schon ein ganz schönes Stück. Schließlich blieben Mary Mortens und Taylor Doom, denn so hießen die beiden Vertrauensschüler, in einer Sackgasse vor einem Porträt von einer ausgesprochen beleibten Dame stehen.

„Passwort?", fragte sie.

„Metamorphmagus", sagte Taylor.

Das konnte man sich ja wenigstens merken.

Sirius teilte sich einen Schlafsaal mit James Potter, dem einzigen, der für ihn hatte aufstehen wollen, Malcom und einem winzigen Gesellen namens Remus Lupin, der war irgendwie mit dazugekommen, weil es keine Zimmer mit nur drei Betten gab. Aber an diesem Abend war ihm das auch egal. Er hatte den wunderbarsten Fehler seines Lebens begangen und sein Vater würde ihn wahrscheinlich erwürgen (Und dann vierteilen und _danach_ lebendig einmauern! Und danach … Er war zu müde um jetzt darüber nachzudenken.). An diesem Abend war es ihm einfach egal. Obwohl es ihm eigentlich eh immer egal war, was seine Familie dachte. Nur so am Rande bemerkt. Auch seine neuen Mitbewohner schienen nicht mehr zu tiefschürfenden Gesprächen aufgelegt, und so murmelten sie sich nur noch verschlafene „Gute Nacht"s zu, zwängten sich in die Pyjama und krabbelten in die Betten.

Es waren alte, wuchtige Himmelbetten mit roten und goldenen Kissen, Decken, Baldachinen und Vorhängen. Sirius hatte das Bett am nächsten zum Fenster genommen, eines von der kleinen alten Sorte mit vielen in Blei gefassten Quadraten, die sich zum Fenster zusammenfügten und einer steinernen Bank mit Kissen drauf davor. Wenn er die Vorhänge einen Spalt aufließ konnte er draußen den Nachthimmel sehen.

James hatte das Bett auf der anderen Seite des Fensters genommen, der Schotte schlief links daneben. Rechts neben Sirius Bett war nur noch das von Lupin, das am nächsten der Tür und am weitesten vom Fenster entfernt.

Das Bett war warm und behaglich, mit einer bequemen Matratze und dicken Federkissen und Sirius dämmerte schnell weg. Das letzte was er dachte, bevor er einschlief war wohl _endlich Zuhause_.

xXx

Der Unterricht sollte gleich am nächsten Morgen beginnen, doch wie jedes Jahr war das Chaos bei den Erstklässlern perfekt. Sirius verschlief, weder Amy noch Lily fanden den Weg zum Früstück in der großen Halle und auch Remus blieb auf dem Weg zur ersten Stunde irgendwo hängen, Malcom missverstand den Stundenplan im Allgemeinen („Was solle den Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein? Und wo bitte ist die _rote Tür im zweiten Stock hinter dem Vorhang_?!"), und James fiel eine Treppe hinunter, die gleichzeitig nach oben _und_ nach unten führte. Aber irgendwie kamen sie alle irgendwann an, verschlafen, hungrig, abgehetzt, verwirrt und mit einigen blauen Flecken. Remus schlüpfte nur zwei Sekunden bevor Professor Finn Kjell seinen Unterricht mit norwegischem Akzent begann in den Klassenraum. Den großen Erwartungen, die einige von ihnen in dieses Fach gesetzt hatten, wurde erst einmal ein fast ebenso großer Dämpfer aufgesetzt, als Professor Kjell ihnen eröffnete, das sie mit „ganz einfachen Dingen, wie zum Beispiel Wichteln" beginnen würden. Wer will schon etwas über Wichtel wissen?

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten sie fast alle ausschließlich mit rennen, hetzten und suchen. Morgens sprangen sie alle (bis auf Sirius denn der war ein notorischer und ausgesprochen konsequenter Langschläfer) aus den Betten um noch etwas frühstücken zu können, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machten und Abends, außer Dienstags um Mitternacht, denn da hatte sie Astronomie, fielen sie wie tot ins Bett. Sie hatten kaum Zeit, sich über irgendetwas außer Hausaufgaben und dem Weg zum nächsten Unterricht Gedanken zu machen.

Nun wird es Leute geben, die sagen, das ein paar Elfjährige es doch wohl schaffen würden, sich den Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen zu merken, vor allen Dingen an einem Ort, an dem Rüstungen herumstehen, Bilder und Banner an den Wänden hängen und ganz allgemein hinter jeder Ecke etwas besonderes ist das man sich gut merken kann, doch diese Leute kennen Hogwarts nicht.

Hogwarts hat einhundertzweiundvierzieg Treppen, manche enden im Nichts oder vor einer Wand, manche ändern nach Lust und Laune die Richtung und manche sind gar keine Treppen sondern Rutschbahnen, die sich als Treppe verkleidet haben und einen auf halben Wege hinauf wieder auf dem Hosenboden nach unten schicken.

In Hogwarts gibt es mehr Türen als irgendjemand zählen konnte, manche sind groß und wuchtig und manche so klein das man sie immer übersieht, manche führen Mittwochs woanders hin, hinter manchen sind Wände mit aufgemalten Räumen, die so täuschend echt aussehen, das man gegen sie rennt und manche öffnen sich nur nach viel Schmeicheleien und bezirzenden Worten.

Die Leute in den Porträts gehen sich besuchen, sie treffen sich zum Tee und zu Diskussionen über Dinge, die schon seit Jahrhunderten niemanden mehr interessieren und im nächsten Moment erzählen sie sich den neusten Klatsch, die Rüstungen verschwinden und tauchen wieder auf, und man kann sich nie sicher sein ob der Wandbehang da drüben letzte Woche auch schon da hing.

So ist Hogwarts. Und wer sich dort zurechtfinden will der braucht schon einen famosen Orientierungssinn, viel Übung (etwa im siebtes Schuljahr war diese bei allen Schülern da) oder eine verdammt gute Nase, wie sie Remus Lupin hatte. Aber die bringt einen auch nur bedingt weiter.

Wenn sie dann endlich mal den Weg in den Unterricht gefunden hatten, wurde es auch nicht besser. In der ersten Zeit erzielten sie kaum Erfolge. In Verwandlungen sollten sie Streichhölzer in Nadeln verwandeln, was niemand schaffte, nur Sirius ließ sein Streichholz fliegen und dann ausgesprochen geschickt auf Professor McGonagalls Hutkrempe notlanden, was alle außer ihr wirklich amüsant fanden.

In Zaubertränke durften sie für den Anfang überhaupt nichts machen. Bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe der Töpfe durften, ließ Professor Slughorn sie Unmengen Gerätschaften, Hilfsmittel und Zutaten auswendig lernen.

Dreimal in der Woche mussten sie zu den Gewächshäusern auf dem Schlossgelände zum Kräuterkunde-Unterricht bei der fröhlichen und ziemlich drallen Professor Sprout, wo Remus es schaffte, dreimal innerhalb einer halben Stunde von etwas, das Malcom kurzerhand das „kleine roter Killerblümchen" taufte, in den Finger gebissen zu werden. Der Finger wurde dick und orange wie ein winzieger Kürbis und Remus verbrachte den Rest der Stunde im Krankenflügel.

Es gab nur ein einziges Fach, das von einem Geist unterrichtet wurde, und das war Geschichte der Zauberei. Der Stoff war genauso trocken wie Professor Binns Stimme und es dauerte nicht einmal zehn Minuten bis Sirius wieder eingeschlafen war. James folgte ihm dicht auf.

Nach etwa einem Monat pendelte sich alles soweit ein das die meisten Erstklässler einen relativ geregelten Tagesablauf und einen ungefähren Plan vom Unterricht hatten und sogar fast regelmäßig zum Essen in der Großen Halle auftauchten. Und irgendwie waren die vier Jungen in dieser chaotischen Zeit so etwas wie Freunde geworden.

Und zuhause ist man immer da, wo jemand auf einen wartet. Vielleicht waren sie Glücklich.

xXx


	5. 4 Wohin du gehst

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für C._

**4. Kapitel**

**Wohin du gehst  
**

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_  
_I watched your vision forming_  
_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_  
_Stars move slowly in a silvery light_

_(...)_

_Moonlight Shadow – Mike Oldfield, gesungen von Maggie Reilly_

Wenn man nur zwei Monate mit jemandem sehr eng zusammen wohnt, erfährt man mehr über ihn, als man denkt. Man spielt sich aufeinander ein. Und man merkt, wenn etwas aus den Fugen gerät.

Es waren nicht ganz zwei Monat, es fehlten nur noch wenige Tage, nach der Einschulung vergangen, als sich das altbekannte, „Morgendliche Drama" abspielte. James knöpfte sein Hemd zu und warf einen entnervten Blick zu dem Bett das am nächsten beim Fenster stand hinüber.

„Hat ihn schon jemand geweckt?", fragt er genervt und sah dabei seine Zimmergenossen an. Remus nuschelte ein „Nö!" aus den Tiefen der Schublade in der er wühlte und auch Malcom schüttelte den Kopf, was nicht so leicht ist, wenn man gerade versucht sich die Haare trocken zu rubbeln.

James tappte zum Bett hinüber und riss die Vorhänge auf. „AUFSTEHEN!", brüllte er. Die Bettdecke bewegte sich protestierend, man konnte gerade noch eine paar Büschel tiefschwarzer Haare sehen.

„Steh jetzt auf! Ich will zum Frühstück."

Die Bettdecke knurrte. James zog dem schlafendem – nach der Geräuschkulisse zu urteilenden – Guhl das Kopfkissen weg. Die Bettdecke war jetzt schon wirklich putzmunter, sie bewegte sich verhältnismäßig viel und grummelte ungehalten. James stöhnte.

„Du lässt mir keine Wahl, Kumpel.", sagte er und schubste das komplette Deckenknäuel aus dem Bett.

Die Decke strampelte verstimmt und gab einen letzten unartikulierten Laut – weder Remus noch Malcom hatten gewusst das Menschen oder Bettdecken solche Geräusche von sich geben konnten - von sich, strampelte noch einmal und ein ausgesprochen schlechtgelaunter, verschlafener Elfjähriger kam zum Vorschein. Sirius Black war ein sehr sturer Langschläfer. Und James Potters Weckmethoden waren vielleicht pädagogisch nicht besonders wertvoll, dafür aber ausgesprochen wirksam.

Aber wenn er schon wach war, dann konnte er sich auch etwas anziehen, denn es gab nur eine Charaktereigenschaft, die bei Sirius stärker ausgeprägt war als seine Faulheit – Verfressenheit. Wie um das zu beweisen schob er sich beim Anziehen geschickt Kürbispasteten zwischen die Zähne. Sirius konnte sich unglaublich schnell anziehen, eine der Fähigkeiten, die Langschläfer besitzen, und er konnte essen derweil er die Schleifen an seinen Schuhen band. Das soll erst einmal einer nachmachen. Fünf Minuten später machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie sie es geschafft hatten, aber Sirius und James waren innerhalb von nicht mal zwei Monaten zu wirklich beliebten Schülern geworden. Wirklich, wirklich beliebten. Vielleicht gibt es einfach Menschen mit dieser _Ausstrahlung_, die, denen man einfach Respekt zollt, ohne das sie bisher groß etwas gemacht hätten. Man möchte mit ihnen befreundet sein. Man will beim Essen neben ihnen sitzen. Man möchte ihnen zuhören und über ihre Witze lachen. Man will einfach von ihnen beachtet werden.

Sirius war sich nur minder bewusst, das er und James genau diese Ausstrahlung besaßen. Und er war sich auch nur minder bewusst, das zwei Außenseiter wie Remus und Malcom, denn genau das waren der kleine, blasse Junge und er große, schweigsame Schotte, ohne Freunde mit dieser besonderen Ausstrahlung wahrscheinlich ewig das geblieben wären, was sie waren – Außenseiter. Denn wenn diese nicht die Chance kriegen sich zu beweisen vegetieren sie einfach weiterhin am Rand des Geschehens vor sich hin ohne groß beachtet zu werden. Ihm war auch nicht klar, wie dankbar ihm vor allen Dingen Remus dafür war, nicht einfach der Lückenfüller zu sein. Alles das war Sirius nicht bewusst. Er hatte die beiden einfach mit dazu gezählt, immerhin schliefen sie zusammen, aßen zusammen und lernten zusammen. Remus ließ ihn die Geschichtsnotiezen abschreiben und er half Malcom mit den Zaubertrankhausafgaben, auch wenn er da nicht viel mehr hermachte.

Zusammen waren sie einfach weniger alleine. Und jeder von ihnen war auf seine Art alleine.

Sirius konnte, wenn er wollte, ein ausgesprochen einfühlsamer und sozialer Mensch sein. Aber meistens machte er sich diese Mühe nicht. Vor allen wenn es um einen bestimmten Slytherin ging. Severus Snape, James und Siruis waren schon in den ersten Tagen aneinander geraten. Und in allen bisherigen Kabeleien, meist Spöttelei und Schikane, hatte der hakennasige Slytherin mit den fettigen Haaren den Kürzeren gezogen. Was in den meisten Fällen bedeutete das alle Anwesenden sich über ihn totlachten. Und manchmal dachte Severus wohl, das das Schicksal ihn einfach hasste. Aber heute hatte Severus wahrscheinlich einmal etwas mehr Glück als an anderen Tagen, den die vier Freunde hatten ein anderes Problem gefunden, um das sie sich kümmern mussten. Remus.

Beim Frühstück war Remus auffallen still. Nicht das er sonst besonders viel sagte, aber heute war er wirklich ausgesprochen still und starrte verdrießlich auf seinen leeren Teller.

„Willst du überhaupt nichts essen?", fragte James und schob sich gleichzeitig einen halben Toast in den Mund. („Potter?", fragte Lily Evans etwas weiter hinten herablassend, „Hast du eigentlich irgendwelche Manieren?". „Wenn's dich stört, setzt dich doch woanders hin Evans!". „Entschuldige mal, _ich_ bin nicht viel zu spät zum Frühstück gekommen!").

„Aye, du ist doch sonst auch was. Ich, meine du bist nicht so gefräßig wie Sirius", meinte Malcom und stieß besagte Person an, so das diese sich an einem Stück Rührei verschluckte, „Aber trotzdem."

„Leute, danke das ihr euch Sorgen macht aber - _Was zu Hölle soll das?_", fragte Remus entsetzt, als Sirius ungefragt anfing ihm Rührei und Bacon auf den Teller zu schaufeln.

„Wir haben gleich bei der muffnasigen McGonagall, da musst du schon was essen, sonst verhungerst du zwischendurch.", begründete der Größere sein Handeln und garnierte das Ganze mit zwei Scheiben gebuttertem Toast.

„_Ich_ habe ihr kein Streichholz gegen den Kopf geschmissen. Ich mag ihren Unterricht.", grummelte Remus.

„Aufessen!", kommandierten Sirius und James synchron in ihrer besten Oberbefehlsstimme. Remus ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

In Verwandlung saß Remus einfach nur da. Der sowieso schon recht schwächlich wirkende Junge sah heute noch blasser aus als sonst. Professor McGonagall ließ ihn einfach in Ruhe, aber Sirius entgingen die besorgten Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf nicht. Aber was ihn viel mehr zu denken gab waren die anderen Blicke, die die nicht besorgt waren sondern _wissend_.

_Was weiß sie, was ich nicht weiß?_, fragte er sich ein ums andere Mal. _Ist er krank? Oder ist irgendetwas anderes passiert?_ Und dann fing er an nachzudenken. War so etwas schon mal passiert? Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, viel ihm nichts ein. Aber im Chaos der ersten Wochen hätte er das auch übersehen können.

Sirius schlief dummerweise sehr fest. Und deshalb war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, das vor etwa einem Monat der kleine blonde Junge sich am Abend aus dem Schlafsaal geschlichen hatte, und im allgemeinen Ankommenschaos war es auch Malcom und James nicht aufgefallen, das Remus Lupin nicht in seinem Bett lag. Sie waren einfach davon ausgegangen das der Kleinere schon schlafen wollte und hatten ihn dementsprechend in Frieden gelassen. Nur das unter Decken gestopfte Kissen selten Stille zum schlafen brauchen.

Und jetzt, fast einen Monat später, ging es Remus wieder schlecht. Er sah abgespannt aus, blass und gestresst und – was der sonst so schüchterne Junge normalerweise niemals tun würde – fuhr Leuten harsch über den Mund. Am Abend waren sich sowohl Sirius als auch Malcom, nur James hatte es scheinbar noch nicht gerafft, sicher das etwas nicht stimmte. Nur _was_ war ihnen ein Rätsel.

Aber was sollten sie schon tun?

xXx

An diesem Abend war für den außenstehenden Betrachter alles wie an wahrscheinlich jedem Abend in ihrem Schlafsaal. Doch unter der offensichtlichen entspannten Geruhsamkeit eines Freitagabends warteten manche von ihnen auf etwas.

Malcom saß auf seinem Bett und lass in einer kleinen, in Leder gebundenen Bibel, die er immer mit sich herumtrug, James duschte seit etwa dreißig Minuten (_Was macht der da bloß so lange?_, fragte sich Remus immer wieder), Sirius saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und übte irgendeinen Zauber wobei er sich – wer hätt's gedacht! - immer wieder Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung in den Mund schob und hin und wieder das Gesicht verzog und Remus saß so unauffällig wie nur möglich in eine Decke gewickelt in einem Sessel und zitterte ein wenig, auch wenn der Kamin eine angenehme Wärme im manchmal etwas zugigen Schlafsaal verbreitete. Eigentlich alles ganz normal. Eigentlich.

Remus sah immer wieder nervös zur Uhr hin. Warum konnten diese Pappenheimer nicht endlich schlafen gehen? Er hatte keine Lust sich eine wahrscheinlich recht unglaubwürdige Entschuldigung auszudenken. An jedem Tag anderen Tag schliefen sie wie Steine, nur heute nicht.

Aber seine Bedenken waren unbegründet, denn kurz darauf trollten sich die drei in ihre Kissen, nur Sirius blieb noch etwas auf und kritzelte Notizen auf einen Fetzen Pergament. Nach Hausaufgaben sah das jedenfalls nicht aus. Als endlich alle relativ gleichmäßig Atmeten und das Kaminfeuer schon ziemlich herunter gebrannt war, stand Remus leise aus seinem Bett auf, zog sich Jacke und Schuhe an und schlich sich aus dem Raum. Er war der festen Überzeugung, das keiner der Anderen etwas bemerkt haben konnte.

Aber er sah die zwei silbrig grauen Augen nicht, die ihn aus einem Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen beobachteten.

xXx

In dieser Nacht lag Sirius noch lange wach. Er wartete und lauschte, wartete auf tappende Schritte auf der Treppe, auf ein kleines Ächzen der Tür, auf das Rascheln zurückgeschlagener Bettdecken, wartete das der Kleinste von ihnen zurück kam, doch er kam nicht. Und so lag Sirius lange, ungezählte Stunden wach, mit nichts als dem runden, vollen Mond vor dem Fenster als Gesellschaft. Irgendwann schlief er doch ein. Und Remus kam ihn dieser Nacht nicht zurück.

xXx

**Wenn ich Reviewes bekomme, schreibe ich besser. Ehrlich!**


	6. 5 Berührt

**Dieses Kapitel ist wirklich sehr lang geworden, ich habe es aber trotzdem nicht geteilt, weil sich dafür einfach keine gute Stelle ergab.**

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für C._

**5. Kapitel**

**Berührt**

_I'm waking up,_

_I feel it in my bones,_

_enough to make my systems go …_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age,_

_welcom to the new age, to the new age ..._

_Radioactive – Imagine Dragons_

Die Zeit in Hogwarts verging schneller als man dachte, und ehe man sich versah kam Halloween und das Schloss wurde mit Hunderten und Aberhunderten von Kürbissen und Spinnenweben dekoriert. Malcom verhexte ein paar Kürbisse in der Nähe der großen Halle, sodass sie immer wenn jemand an ihnen vorbeiging anfingen furchtbar schief zu singen und zwei von ihnen spielte sogar Dudelsack (aber natürlich nicht das gleiche Lied), was Malcom wirklich lustig fand, besonders da es alle anderen Schüler furchtbar auch die Nerven (und die Ohren) ging. Auch die Geister, allen voran Peeves der Poltergeist, fuhren zu Höchstleistungen auf.

In dieser Zeit kam es sogar vor, das einer der Jungen – und manchmal sogar gleich mehrere – in der Bibliothek aufkreuzten. Aber sie hatten gewiss nicht die Absicht zu lesen. Zusammen schafften sie es, alle Bücher der Tränkeabteilung mit einem Fluch zu belegen, der die Bücher immer wegrutschen ließ, wenn man nach ihnen griff. Der Zauber war nach einem griechischen Typen benannt, Remus hatte ihnen die Geschichte erzählt, er hatte die Götter geärgert und musste jetzt für immer in der Unterwelt in einem See rumstehen und konnte weder die wundervollen Früchte über sich noch das Wasser um ihn herum zu sich nehmen. Eine ziemlich dumme Geschichte wenn man Sirius fragte. Auf jeden Fall ließ die Bibliothekarin, der Bücherdrache genannt, sie seit diesem Streich nicht mehr aus den Augen sobald sie die Bibliothek betraten. Dumm gelaufen.

An einem Montagvormittag in der letzten Stunde hatten sie Zaubertränke, zusammen mit den Slytherins. Die vier, die zwar nicht wirklich schlecht waren, das Fach aber trotzdem nicht besonders schätzten, hatten sich in die letzte Reihe verkrümelt und sollten ein Elixier brauen, dessen Wirkung Sirius einfach nicht verstand, was die Aufgabe aber nicht sonderlich erschwerte. Rechts neben ihm hatte Malcom das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt und starte nachdenklich über den Kesselrand.

„Ich glaube, irgendwas habe ich falsch gemacht.", meinte er verdrießlich. Sirius späte in seinen Kessel.

„Wieso?", fragte er. Die schlammig braune Flüssigkeit blubberte träge vor sich hin.

„Sollte es nicht grün sein? Ich dachte, es sollte grün sein.", murmelte der Größere und blätterte missmutig in seinem _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_. Dann stöhnte er und ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch knallen.

„Ich werde das nie lernen.", murrte er, „Nie!"

„Ich finde es sieht gar nicht mal so schlimm aus.", sagte Sirius um ihn aufzuheitern. „Wenigstens fliegt dir der Kessel nicht um die Ohren. Stell dir mal vor wir wären ganz voll mit diesem braunen Schlammzeugs, dann sähen wir aus wie Moorleichen!" Sirius kicherte, streckte zwei Arme wie ein Zombie von sich und stöhnte übertrieben. „_Gib mir dein Gehirn!_" Malcom grinste.

„Was ist denn da hinten los?", fragte Professor Slughorn der seine massige Gestalt gerade in Richtung seines Büros bewegte.

„Nichts, nichts.", riefen sie wie aus einem Munde. Slughorn guckte misstrauisch, sagte aber nichts.

„Gibt es etwas langweiligeres als an einem sonnigen Vormittag in einem Kerker herumzuhängen und in einem Topf voller Pampe zu rühren?" fragte James und zog seinen Rührstab aus dem Kessel. Er war über und über mit rötlich gelbem Schleim bedeckt. „Im übrigen bin ich der Meinung, das es genau so aussehen muss wie Malcs Schleim da. Du musst nur die Flamme etwas größer machen. Bei mir hingegen", James späte verstimmt in seinen Kessel „ist wohl Hopfen und Malz verloren."

„Leute, ich weiß, wie wir diese Stunde ein klein bisschen interessanter gestalten könnten!", sagte Sirius plötzlich und stand auf. „Passt ihr so lange mal auf meinen Kessel auf, ham?"

Sirius ging langsam nach vorne, als wolle er noch eine Zutat aus dem Regal holen. Im Vorbeigehen vergewisserte er sich, das die Tür zu Slughorns Büro geschlossen war. Danach blieb er kurz vor dem Regal stehen und nahm eine Kleinigkeit heraus, ging zurück und blieb nur eine Sekunde lang bei Snapes Kessel stehen. Dann kam er bedeutend schneller – er rannte schon fast – in die letzte Reihe zurück.

„KÖPFE RUNTER!", schrie er und im nächsten Moment gab Snapes Kessel ein unglücksverheißendes Pfeifen von sich und explodierte. Der ganze Klassenraum und auch die Schüler in ihm (außer Sirius, Remus und Malcom, sie waren die einzigen, die sich schnell genug unter ihrem Pult hatte verstecken können.), wurde über und über mit braunem, schlammigem Taubertrankspritzern bedeckt. Alle vier lachten sich halb tot, auch wenn James seine neue Haarfarbe (Lila mit roten Strähnchen) eigentlich überhaupt nicht lustig fand. Professor Slughorn kam aus seinem Büro gestürzt und wuselte panisch zwischen den Schülern herum, deren Haare nach und nach die absonderlichsten Farben annahmen.

„Wie zum Teufel hast du das gemacht?", japste Remus.

Sirius, der sich inzwischen wieder etwas gefangen hatte, zog eine etwas zusammengeknüllte Papierpackung mit zischenden Wissbis hervor.

„In dem Trank ist irgendwas mit getrocknetem Silberkraut drin. Und in denen hier", Sirius schwenkte die Packung triumphierend, „ist etwas von Billywig-Stachel drin. Kipp das nie zusammen in einen Topf, sonst passiert genau das, was eben passiert ist."

„Moment mal", unterbrach ihn James, „in diesen Dingern sind Billywig-Stacheln drin? Ich esse die nie wieder. Niemals. Wah!" James schüttelte sich.

„Die Haarfarbe ist übrigens sehr interessant, James. Lila steht dir, solltest du öfter tragen!", grinste Malcom und rieb sich den Kopf. „Ich bin beim Abtauchen voll gegen die Tischplatte geknallt. Das gibt 'ne Beule.", murrte er.

„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, das es wirklich braun und schlammig sein sollte!", kommentierte Remus fröhlich die ganze Aktion. „Es war also nicht ganz sinnlos."

„Und Schniefelus Haare sehen auch schon _viel_ besser aus.", kicherte Sirius und deutete nach vorne, wo sich Snape die grün-orangefarbenen Strähnen raufte.

„Kipp das nächste mal auch noch Shampoo mit dazu, dann werden sie vielleicht sogar sauber.", gluckste James.

„Du bist mit Abstand der größte Vollidiot, der mir jemals untergekommen ist, Black!" Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Ahnung, wie sich eine stinksaure, neongelbhaarige Lily Evans von hinten an sie hatte heranschleichen können, und so fuhren sie alle gleichzeitig herum. „Der allergrößte!", wiederholte sie nachdrücklich und warf Blicke um sich, die selbst den abgebrühtesten Mafiosischläger zum weinen und um-Gnade-betteln gebracht hätten, „genau wie deine bescheuerten Freunde." Mit diesen doch recht harschen Worten wirbelte sie herum, sodass ihre inzwischen mit pinken Strähnen gespickte Mähne um sie herumwallte und stolzierte von dannen.

„Selbst als Schlumfiene sieht sie noch toll aus. Einfach unfassbar!", sagte James träumerisch.

„Die Schlümpfe sind blau, du Dödel.", wand Remus, der von ihnen als einziger einen Fernseher zu Hause hatte, ein.

„Das ist doch auch egal."

xXx

„Bücher?!", fragte Sirius entsetzt auf die Art ihrer Bestrafung.

„Sortieren?!", stimmte James mit ein.

„Mr Black, Bücher sind diese Gebilde aus Leder, Papier oder Pergament und Tinte die sich in Bibilotheken finden und in denen gebildete Menschen unglaubliche Sachen wie beispielsweise Buchstaben entdecken können. Aber das dieses Wort nicht zu ihrem Wortschatz zählt, hatte ich mir fast schon gedacht. Und beim Sortieren bringt man Dinge in die richtige Reihenfolge, Mr Potter, das nennt sich auch _Aufräumen_. Wir lernen eben täglich dazu. Sind wir jetzt fertig oder gibt es noch weitere offene Fragen?", sagte Professor McGonagall ausgesprochen sarkastisch und ausgesprochen gereizt.

Malcom meldete sich etwas eingeschüchtert zu Wort: „Warum müssen Remus und ich eigentlich mitmachen, _wir_ haben die zischenden Wissbis doch gar nicht in den Kessel von Schnie- Snape geschmissen."

„Sie haben aber auch keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Außerdem weiß ich ganz genau, das sie hinter den dudelnden Kürbissen stecken, McDonald. Also halten sie sich mit ihren Kommentaren lieber zurück.", erwiderte McGonagall spitz.

„Also eigentlich heißt es ja _pfeifenden Kürbissen_ aber -"

„Es ist mir egal wie es heißt, es hört sich grauenhaft an!", unterbrach ihn die Professorin scharf. „Im übrigen will ich, das sie das noch Heute abstellen, haben sie das verstanden? Noch einen verdudelten Morgen ertrage ich nicht. Wenn sie das gemacht haben, können sie und ihre Freunde sich bei Mrs Pince melden. Sie können gehen." McGonagall entließ sie mit einem resoluten Handwedeln.

Darauf bedacht, ihr zu entkommen _bevor_ sie noch schlechtere Laune (falls das überhaupt noch möglich war) bekam, machten sich die vier Freunde auf den Weg, erst die Kürbisse zu entschärfen und dann Hunderte und Aberhunderte Bücher zu katalogisieren und zu ordnen. _Herzlichen Glückwunsch,_ dachte Remus genervt, _Das haben wir ja ganz besonders toll hinbekommen_.

„Weist du, was jetzt echt praktisch wäre?", fragte Malcom niemanden bestimmtes. „Wenn ich noch wüsste, mit welchem Zauber ich die Kürbisse belegt habe."

Die anderen Drei stöhnten kollektiv auf.

xXx

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit des Herumprobierens (wobei Remus schließlich allen Kürbissen aus lauter Frust, passend zu James' immer noch lila Haaren, lila Hörner mit roten Kringeln verpasste) hörten die Kürbisse tatsächlich mit der Pfeiferei auf. Danach fing der Spaß aber erst richtig an. Der Bücherdrache konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, endlich die Gelegenheit zu bekommen sich an den Tantalus-Übeltätern zu rächen und ließ sie erst die Geschichts-, dann die Kräuterkunde- und als letztes die Verwandlungsabteilung alphabetisch durchsortieren und dann katalogisieren.

„Gibt es etwas langweiligeres als an einem sonnigen Nachmittag in einer Bibliothek rumzuhängen und Bücher zu sortieren?", fragte James irgendwo zwischen _R_ und _S_.

„Fang nicht schon wieder mit dem Quatsch an! Du bringst Sirius nur auf dumme Gedanken!", riefen Malcom und Remus fast synchron.

„Ist die komplette Bibliothek hochzujagen ein dummer Gedanke?", fragte dieser mit Unschuldsmiene und Hundeblick.

„Liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters.", meinte James. „Mich würde es gerade freuen, Professor McGonagall und Mrs Pince sehen das wahrscheinlich anders."

„Wer ist denn jetzt eigentlich Schuld, Sirius, weil er Schniefelus' Kessel gesprengt hat, oder ich, weil ich ihn auf die Idee gebracht habe etwas nicht-langweiliges zu veranstalten? Oder etwa Malc, weil seine dudelnden Kürbisse McGonagall zur Weißglut getrieben haben?", fragte James niemanden bestimmtes.

„Genau genommen sind Dudelsäcke Blasinstrumente.", warf Malcom ein und wurde prompt von Sirius mit einem besonders dicken Buch über das Verwandeln von Gegenständen in Services beschossen. Er duckte sich glücklicherweise, bevor das umfangreiche Werk seinen Kopf zu Brei verarbeiten konnte, sodass es nur ein paar Bücher aus der anderen Seite des Regals purzeln ließ.

„Hör bloß auf mit deinem blasen und pfeifen und dudeln, sonst dudel ich dich gleich.", motzte Sirius („_Hust_ Doppeldeutig_ Hust_!", kommentierte James).

„Pass auf lieber, was du sagst, das könnte man auch falsch verstehen.", riet Remus etwas taktvoller.

„Sagt mal, Potter, wie laut muss man eigentlich Blödsinn durch die Bibliothek brüllen, um Bücher an die richtige Stelle zu stellen", fragte Evans, die in bester Evans-Manier plötzlich hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war.

„Öh, SEHR LAUT!", schrie Sirius sie an.

„Oh, du bist unausstehlich, Black, außerdem habe ich nicht mit dir geredet.", motzte sie und verschwand wieder im nächsten Gang.

„Voll gruselig, wie sie immer direkt hinter einem auftaucht.", meinte Malcom.

„Was _war_ das bitte gerade?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Ich meine, sie kommt hier vorbei, mault uns an und geht wieder. Das ist doch absolut Sinnlos!"

In diesem Moment kam Evans wieder wie ein Springteufel aus ihrer Ecke geschossen. „Eigentlich wollte ich damit sagen: Das hier ist eine Bibliothek. Es gibt hier Leute, die tatsächlich lernen und dabei ihre Ruhe haben wollen! Vollidioten!"

„Schon klar.", sagte Remus aber die (normalerweise) Rothaarige war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Sagt mal, _verfolgt_ die mich?"

„Träum weiter James!"

„Vielleicht mag sie ja deine neue Haarfarbe.", witzelte Malcom.

„Oh, wirklich lustig. Was hat Madam Pomfrey nochmal gesagt wie lange das so bleibt?", fragte James und kritzelte _Sicherheit beim Verwandeln – Ein Ratgeber_ in die Kartei.

„Drei Tage mindestens – mein Gott, hast du 'ne Sauklaue, lass mich schreiben, sonst lässt uns die Pince das alles noch mal machen!", sagte Sirius als er James über die Schulter schaute.

„Du kannst doch bloß das Alphabet nicht richtig und willst dich drücken. Lass mal sehen – das nächste ist _Treffsichere Verwandlungen_. Manoman, was sind das denn für Titel?", murmelte James.

„Was soll das heißen, das Alphabet nicht richtig können?! Natürlich kann ich das, -", fing Sirius lauthals an herzubeten.

„Halt's Maul, Black!", rief eine empörte Stimme aus dem Nachbargang, „Wir waren schließlich auch im Kindergarten!"

„Ich war nicht im Kindergarten,", rief Sirius zurück, „In einer Grundschule im Übrigen auch nicht!" - „Das erklärt so einiges", tönte die Stimme. - „Ich hatte einen Hauslehrer!", endete er.

Dummerweise hatte dieses Gespräch den Buchdrachen auf den Plan gerufen. „Seid endlich still! Das hier ist eine Bibliothek! Alle miteinander! Ihr macht hier immerhin _Strafarbeiten_! Ein wenig Reue könntet ihr schon Zeigen. Im Übrigen könnt ihr, wenn ihr hier fertig seid in der Zoologischen Abteilung weitermachen.", schnauzte Mrs Pince sie an, bevor sie wieder in den unendlichen weiten der Büchergänge verschwand.

„Na die hat's uns jetzt aber gegeben!", prustete Remus und auch die anderen konnten über diese Schimpftirade nur lachen.

„Das habe ich gehört!", erscholl Mrs Pinces Stimme von irgendwo her. Nicht, das sie das groß gekümmert hätte.

„Wo liegt denn bitte die Zoologische Abteilung? Warum haben wir so'nen Schrott hier überhaupt?", fragte Malcom und zog ein Buch aus dem Regal. „Wow, ein einziges Buch in dieser ganzen Bibliothek steht am richtigen Platz! _Weltweit anerkannte Verwandlungssprüche aller Art_.", las er vor.

Sirius trug das Buch in die Kartei ein und nickte. „Ham, vielleicht sollte einer von uns diesen ominösen Ort suchen während die anderen weitermachen, damit wir überhaupt wissen, wo wir als nächstes hin müssen."

„Kann dieser Jemand zufällig das Alphabet _obwohl_ er nicht im Kindergarten war?", fragte James sarkastisch.

„Könnte schon sein." Sirius drückte die Feder kurzerhand Malcom in die Hand, der sie allerdings in Windeseile an Remus abtrat. Der beugte sich über die Kartei und meinte: „Du James, ich muss Sirius recht geben, er schreibt wirklich viel besser als du. Also als nächstes müsste da was hin?"

Sirius bog um die Ecke und begab sich auf die Suche nach der Zoologischen Abteilung.

Eine Zeitlang irrte er nur ziellos durch die Gänge, schlug hier und da ein Buch auf, um in etwa zu wissen wo er sich gerade befand. _Das ist ein wahres Labyrinth_, dachte er,_ man müsst es Kartografieren, da wäre man vor jedem, aus vielleicht der Pince, sicher. Vor allen Dingen vor McGonagall._ Sirius hatte im Prinzip nichts gegen Bücher, sie sahen irgendwie intellektuell und gemütlich aus wenn sie sich so über dem Kamin aufreihten, und auch eine Bibliothek oder ein Lesezimmer waren nicht zu verachten, aber an diesem Ort waren ihm einfach _zu viele_ Bücher. Die Regale schienen gar kein Ende und keinen Anfang zu haben und irgendwie war alles etwas überdimensional. Er vermutete, das er sich hier drinnen für Tage würde verlaufen können, auch wenn ihn Mrs Norris, des Hausmeisters Filch grauenerregende Katze, schon in der ersten Nacht finden würde, weshalb er sich darüber keine allzu großen Sorgen machte.

Was ihn viel mehr beunruhigte, war das seltsame _Gefühl_ das sich verstärkte, je tiefer er in das Gewirr von Gängen und Regalen hinein wanderte. Dieser Teil der Bibliothek erschien ihm viel älter als der Vordere. Vorne waren die Regale aus hellem, lackierten Holz, die Bücher relativ ordentlich wieder von Schülern an ihre Stellen zurückgestopft, mit Eselsohren und vergessenen Spickzetteln versehen. Schüler liefen herum, unterhielten sich mehr oder weniger gedämpft, das Rascheln von Papier und das Kratzen von Federn war zu hören, Katzen und Ratten und vereinzelt eine Kröte schlichen herum. Es standen bequeme Ohrensessel in denen man lesen oder einfach nur dösen konnte und dazu niedrige Tische in jeder Form und Größe in den breiteren Gängen.

Hier hingegen waren die Regale aus dunklem, alten Holz, Eibe und Tanne und dunkle Steineiche, und die namenlosen Buchrücken reihten sich unordentlich in die Regale. Sie waren hineingepfercht, so dicht, das man Angst haben musste eines herauszuziehen, weil alle anderen folgen und einen unter sich begraben konnten. Die alten Bohlenbretter bogen sich tief unter ihrer Last durch. Manche der Bücher waren nur so breit wie Schulheftchen, andere dicke Folianten, manche so klein das sie in eine Hosentasche gepasst hätten. Manche hatten alte, von Rost zerfressene Metallschnallen, Haken und Riegel. Manche wirkten uralt und manche wirkten noch älter. Alles sah aus, als hätte seit Jahren oder Jahrzehnten niemand mehr einen Fuß in diese Korridore gesetzt. Langsam zweifelte er an seinem Gedanken das irgendwer ihn hier jemals finden würde. Und Sirius konnte sich nicht gegen das Gefühl währen, unerwünscht zu sein, _beobachtet_ zu sein.

Eine namenlose Panik befiel ihn und er zwang sich schneller zu gehen, blickte hektisch über die Schulter, bog immer wieder ab, wie um jemanden abzuschütteln, links, rechts, rechts und wieder links, bis er nicht mal mehr den leisesten Schimmer hatte wo er war. Und er war sich sicher, das irgendetwas ihm folgte, irgendetwas ebenso Namenloses wie diese Bücher, diese hunderten und tausenden Bücher die sich in den decken hohen Regalen türmten, die ihn erdrückten und Licht und Luft zum Atmen stahlen. In diesem Teil der Bibliothek gab es keine Fenster, nur flackernde, magische Kerzen die sich immer wieder selbst entzündeten. Er hätte ebenso gut durch den tiefsten Kerker wie durch den höchsten Turm irren können, einerlei, er hätte es ebenso wenig gewusst wie ob es Tag oder Nacht oder vielleicht etwas dazwischen war, wie lange er schon durch diese Bücherreihen rannt – denn genau das tat er jetzt. Er rannte. Rannte um sein Leben, weg von dieser namenlosen Präsenz die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt folgte und nicht von seiner Spur lassen wollte, wie ein heißer Bluthund auf seiner Jagt.

Und er war die Beute, war nur das Wild das in falsches Land gestolpert war und er stolperte _wirklich_, fiel, rappelte sich wieder auf, rannte weiter, wischte sich Tränen und Staub und Schmutz aus den Augen, rannte, mit Spinnenweben im Haar, weg von diesem Ding, diesem DING, das ihn töten wollte, den so viel war sicher, es würde ihn töten, es würde ihn töten, so sicher wie die Sonne am Morgen aufgeht. Immer tiefer hinein in dieses Labyrinth, tiefer, tiefer, weiter, weiter. Tiefer in das Reich seines Verfolgers.

Er rannte, rannte, bis seine Lunge brannte wie Feuer, seine Hände taten weh, seine Füße, sein Kopf, alles tat weh, tat weh, Schmerz …

Kalte Angst packte sein Herz, packte ihn, Wahnsinn, Wahn, ließ ihn rennen, rennen, schnappte nach Luft und das DING auf seinen Fersen, rennen, rennen …

_Renn, Junge, renn um dein Leben!_, schienen die Bücher zu flüstern.

„Was glaubt ihr, was ich tue!", schrie er unter Tränen, seine Stimme hoch und schrill, die Stimme eines verängstigten Kindes.

_Renn schneller, Junge, renn schneller!_, flüsterten die Bücher, drängten sie ihn.

„Ich kann nicht. ICH KANN NICHT SCHNELLER!", reif er ihnen zu, doch sie wollten ihm nicht zuhören.

_Renn weiter, Junge, renn weiter!_

„Ich kann nicht mehr.", flüsterte er, „Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr."

Aber es war niemand da, der ihm helfen würde, niemand der ihn forttragen würde. Niemand, nur die uralten, namenlosen Bücher und dieses noch viel ältere, namenlose DING, niemand, niemand, _niemand_.

„Wer bist du? Was willst du von mir?", flüsterte er, taumelte mit letzter Kraft weiter, wusste nicht wie lange, wusste nicht wohin.

_Niemand, niemand, niemand._

Wie lange war er gerannt? Wie oft abgebogen? Er wusste es nicht mehr, nichts mehr wusste er, taumelte nur noch weiter, stolperte, stand auf, stolperte wieder, blieb liegen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er würde einfach hier liegen bleiben und sterben.

Sterben. Davor hatte er einmal Angst gehabt. Vor langer, langer Zeit, so lange, er konnte sich kaum noch erinnern, so lange her …

_Steh auf, Junge, es ist nicht mehr weit!_, flüsterten die Bücher. Flüsterten. Flüsterten.

Aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr aufzustehen, weiter zu laufen, keine Kraft mehr, so schwach, so schwach, so müde, er würde schlafen, nur ein bisschen schlafen, nur einen winzigen Moment …

_Nicht mehr weit!_

Ein letztes Mal öffnete er die Augen, verklebt von Schmutz und Staub und Tränen, ein letztes mal, gegen die Müdigkeit kämpfend, nur noch einmal, und er sah …

Er sah eine Tür. Eine kleine Tür aus dunklem Holz mit einem Ring statt einem Knauf, einem Ring, man konnte sie öffnen, die Tür öffnen und …

Und was? Er war so schwach, so müde, so müde, lass mich schlafen! Lass mich doch endlich schlafen.

Aber er stand auf, stand wackelig, machte einen einzigen Schritt, einen Einzigen nur auf die Tür zu und fiel wieder, fiel gegen die Tür über deren Bogen sich eine Reihe _Dinger _befanden, diese Dinger, eingemeißelt, hakig, zackig, fiel gegen die Tür mit den Dingern darüber und die Splitter bohrten sich in seine Finger und dann …

xXx

**Wenn jemand aus irgendeinem Grund der Meinung ist, ich müsste das Rating hochsetzten, schreib mich einfach an und begründe deine Meinung.**

**Ihr könnt mich einfach immer anschreiben wenn irgendwo Fragen auftauchen (oder wenn ich irgendwelchas ganz besonders grottig schreibe … XD).**

**Reviews?  
**


	7. 6 Back in Action

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für C._

**6. Kapitel**

**Back in Action**

_Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet  
I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a band, with a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm beatin' the flack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck  
Just get out of my way _

_Back in Black – AC/DC_

_**Vermisster Schüler endlich gefunden**_

_Sirius O. Black (11), der vor drei Tagen in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und _

_Zauberei verschwundene Schüler, wurde am heutigen Morgen in einem unbenutzten Raum der Schulbibliothek aufgefunden. Albus Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter, zufolge sei der Junge nicht verletzt und auf dem Weg der Besserung, mehr wollte er aus Gründen des Personenschutzes nicht sagen._

_Der Junge war letztem Montag unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwunden. Mrs Pince, die Bibliothekarin die den Schüler auffand sagte im Interview: „Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie der Junge es geschafft hat, sich drei Tage in der Bibliothek zu verlaufen ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Dafür ist sie eigentlich nicht groß genug."_

_Er erholt sich nun im Krankenflügel in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde von den Strapazen._

_Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten_

Sirius wurde drei Tage nach seinem Verschwinden zusammengerollt unter einem Tisch gefunden. Er war über und über mit Staub bedeckt und seine Haare voller Spinnenweben gewesen, extrem dehydriert und beinahe tot. Er hatte einen ganzen Tag bewusstlos im Krankenflügel verbracht. An alles das konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, seine Freunde hatten es ihm erzählt. Alles woran er sich erinnern konnte waren alte Bücher und unrealistisch großer Regale voller Bücher und Bücher und Bücher, gerannt zu sein und namenlose Angst vor einem namenlosen Wesen was ihn verfolgte. Alle diese Erinnerungen waren unscharf und verwischt, wie aus einem halb vergessenen Traum. Es gab nur zwei Dinge, die ihn nicht an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließen. Zum einen war da die Erinnerung, diese eine gestochen scharf und so real, das sie gar kein Traum sein konnte, die Erinnerung an eine kleine, alte Holztür über der eine lange Reihe Runen eingemeißelt waren. Die andere Sache, war das kleine Buch, das er in der Tasche seines zerrissenen Umhangs gefunden hatte.

Das Buch war gerade so groß wie die meisten Taschenbücher und nur etwa vier Finger dick. Es wurde mit zwei Lederbändern umwickelt und an einem kleinen Metallhaken vorne verschlossen und das dunkle, uralte Pergament war über und über mit Runen beschrieben. Sirius konnte keine Runen ein innerer Instinkt ließ ihn das Buch behalten. Mrs Pince kannte es nicht, also ging sie davon aus, das er es aus der Privatbibliothek seiner Eltern mitgebracht hatte. Auch sie konnte die Runen nicht lesen. Niemand konnte sie lesen.

Seine Freunde hatten ihn am ersten Tag nach seinem Aufwachen den kleinen, nichts sagenden Artikel, der über ihn im Tagespropheten gebracht worden war gezeigt. Im war schon klar, warum der Artikel so kurz war, warum er eigentlich nichts über sein Verschwinden sagte, als das es _mysteriös_ war, warum er nicht mal auf der zweiten sondern auf der fünften Seite gebracht wurde. Wegen seiner Familie.

Es gibt Leute, die sagen das jede Publicity gute Publicity wäre, aber für die Blacks war _keine _Publicity die allerbeste überhaupt. Das war das Geheimnis der Blacks. Was die Leute erfahren sollten, das würden sie schon erfahren, genug um den Heißhunger der Gesellschaft auf Klatsch zu stillen, genug um Angst und Ehrfurcht zu schüren. Die richtige Waage halten. Natürlich hatte sein Vater dafür gesorgt, das so wenig wie möglich über sein ominöses Verschwinden publik wurde. Wenn Kinder verschwinden macht sich das nie gut. Es würde unter den Teppich gekehrt werden.

Im übrigen war die Aussage _nicht verletzt_ gelogen. Seine Finger und Handballen und der linke Fuß, von dem der Schuh unauffindbar verschwunden war, waren voller kleiner roter Punkte, wo Madam Pomfrey die Splitter herausgezogen hatte. Sirius hatte eine vage Erinnerung daran, sich an altem, massivem Holz abgestützt zu haben und über raue, vom Alter wellig gewordene Dielen gelaufen zu sein.

Sein rechter Arm war bandagiert und gestützt. Das hatte augenscheinlich den Sinn, sein gestauchtes Handgelenk und die geprellte Schulter zu stabilisieren, und die waren wirklich etwas geprellt, doch unter den Bandagen verbargen sich auch drei lange, haarfeine Schnitte, die seine Haut von kurz unter der Schulter bis hinunter zum Ellenbogen zerteilt hatten. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung, wo sie herkamen oder was solche dünnen, doch recht tiefen Schnitte verursachen konnte. Daran hatte auch Sirius keine Erinnerung.

Auch hatte er seinen Freunden nichts von dem DING erzählt, von dem er so sicher war, das es existierte. Oder von der seltsamen alten Bibliothek. Nur einmal hatte er Remus gefragt, ob es einen solchen Ort in Hogwarts gebe, aber er hatte nur verwirrt drein geschaut.

Sirius vermutete das er wären dieser Zeit im Krankenflügel auf seine Freunde einen recht labilen Eindruck gemacht hatte. Wenn er sprach merkte er selbst, wie sinnlos sich sein Gestotter anhörte, ohne die verwirrten Gesichter seiner Freunde zu sehen. Er schlief schlecht und träumte wirres Zeug, an das er sich selbst nicht erinnern konnte.

Und irgendwie war etwas _anders_. Nicht im Sinne von Oh-ihr-habt-das-Bad-mindgrün-gestrichen-und-gelbro tgestrifte-Badematten-gekauft-wärend-ich-weg-war, sondern ungreifbar anders. Etwas in der Luft und der Welt, der Art der Leute zu sprechen und ihren Gesichtern. Als wäre alles deutlicher, lauter, intensiver.

Aber das alles schob er auf den verwirrten Geist eines fast-toten Elfjährigen.

xXx

Aber sie waren jung. Und junge Gemüter vergessen, oder verdrängen, schnell, und so dauerte es nicht lange bis die Vier wieder vollzählig und im Vollbesitz ihrer zerstörerischen Begabung sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen auf den Beinen waren. Und sie würden keine Pause in ihren rumtreiberischen Tun machen.

Malcom wurde für zwei Wochen vom Flugunterricht ausgeschlossen („Das ist ein Besen und kein schwebendes Skateboard, McDonald! Setzten sie sich gefälligst!"), aus unerklärlichen Gründen schrieben Maggie Clues Federn ausschließlich Schimpfwörter nieder und irgendjemand brachte die Rüstungen dazu, bei jedem vorbeikommenden Lehrer zu salutieren.

Das Leben in der Schule ging trotz aller Zwischenfälle weiter, denn Hogwarts bestand seit unzählbar vielen Jahren und es würde noch unzählbar viele Jahre unerschütterlich bestehen. Diesen Ort konnte nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Der Winter kam früh dieses Jahr und schon um Halloween herum hatte es erste mitternächtliche Schneefälle gegeben, doch meist war bis zum Morgen nichts als Pfützen übriggeblieben. Doch nun hatte Gevatter Frost das Schloss und seien Bewohner in seine weißen, kalten Arme geschlossen. Die Schüler hetzten über die knietief verschneiten Höfe und die Fenster waren bald mit Eisblumen bemalt, der Wildhüter Hagrid stellte große Tannenbäume auf und diese wurden vom winzigen Professor Flitwick mit Lametta und bunten Sternen und ebenfalls bunten, singenden Christbaumkugeln dekoriert, mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Sirius, der die Kugeln an den Bäumen fröhlich-unmelodisch pfeifend umsortierte, sodass am Ende eine Kakofonie aus verschiedenen, recht schiefen Weihnachtsliedern zu hören war. Der See war bald zugefroren und Remus brachte seinen in Muggelsport recht unbedarften Freunden Schlittschuhlaufen bei, woraufhin prompt zwei von ihnen einbrachen.

Nach einem eineinhalb Tage und Nächte dauernden Schneesturm bekam niemand mehr die Flügel des großen Portales auf, es dauerte fast drei Stunden bis einige Lehrer es geschafft hatten, durch ein Fenster im ersten Stock in den zwei Meter hoch liegenden Schnee zu springen und das Portal und Wege über die Höfe frei zu schmelzen. Jeder Unterricht außerhalb des Schlosses wurde bis zum nachlassen des Schneefalls gestrichen. Der Wind riss in diesen Tagen heftig an den Fenster, die noch nicht ganz eingeschneit waren und eiskalte Böen fegten durch die Gänge, doch in den Gemeinschaftsräumen prasselten warme, ewige Kaminfeuer und Tabletts mit heißer Schokolade und selbst wärmenden Tassen standen auf den Tischen.

Die Weihnachtsferien kamen mit gigantischen Schritten näher, doch aufgrund der heftigen Stürme kamen Zweifel auf, ob die Schüler überhaupt nach hause könnten. Post kam kaum noch durch und der riesenhafte Hagrid hatte ins Schloss umziehen müssen, weil seine Hütte verschneit worden war.

Eines Nachmittags, es war nur noch etwa eine Woche bis zu den Ferien, gingen die Vier lachen, schwatzend und unmelodisch summend (Sirius selbst war das einzige Wesen auf dieser großen, weiten Welt, das behauptete er sei musikalisch) zu ihrer nächsten Stunde, Zauberkunst, und unterhielten sich über ihre Weihnachtspläne.

„Es ist eine Schande, das ich nach hause muss.", meinte Sirius gerade verdrießlich.

„Wieso? So eine Familienfeier mit allen, Singen und Weihnachtsbaum und Truthan und -", warf Malcom ein, doch wurde von Sirius mit einem Blick der einer Todesfee alle Ehre gemacht hätte zum schweigen gebracht.

„Du kennst meine Familie nicht!", erwiderte er düster, „Kein Singen unterm Weihnachtsbaum bei uns, kein fröhliches Zusammensein. Das ist eine Versammlung von Schlangen, die sich belauern, ausspionieren und Intrigen schmieden. Da kommt man nur vorbei, um zu gucken, wer noch lebt, wer schon tot ist und bei wessen Anwalt man noch Erbe einfordern muss! Und für mich bedeutet Familienfeier einen Spießrutenlauf, weil ich es gewagt habe, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Herzlichen Dank auch, ich verzichte."

Seine Freunde sahen ihn geschockt an.

„Aber irgendwas, _irgendwen_ nettes muss es doch in deiner Familie geben!", meinte Malcom. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, das es so schreckliche Familien geben konnte. James schüttelte stumm den Kopf hinter Sirius rücken.

„Naja, schon, Onkel Antares, aber den habe ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, nicht seit Vater und er sich gestritten und er den Bann über ihn – ist doch auch egal.", unterbrach Sirius sich selbst scharf. „Fakt ist, das ich mich da einfach nicht mehr blickenlassen kann, nach allem was passiert ist, und es im übrigen auch gar nicht _will_!"

Malcom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bleibe auf jeden Fall hier. Passt einfach besser.", murmelte er erklärend. Niemand hackte weiter darauf herum. Sie wussten, das Malcom nicht so gerne über seine Familie sprach.

„Also ich für meinen Teil fahre nach hause und verbringe ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest mit meiner Familie.", grinste James, ohne das es die anderen ihm nicht gönnten. Sie waren zu gute Freunde um wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten neidisch zu sein. „Dad hat behauptet, er würde mir einen Rennbesen schenken!", fügte er enthusiastisch hinzu.

„Den darfst du doch eh nicht mit in die Schule bringen!", zweifelte Malcom. James triumphierender Gesichtsausdruck kam kurz ins wanken. „Ich könnt's trotzdem einfach machen!", verkündete er selbstgefällig.

„Schon klar. Dann kann Malc ja deinen als Skatebrot oder wie diese Muggeldinger heißen benutzen."

„Sirius, es heißt Skate_board_.", verbesserte Remus. („Na und?") „Ich werde wahrscheinlich wieder furchtbar quirlige Weihnachten haben, bei meiner Familie brauch' ich Ferien nach den Ferien! Weil wir ja zur Hälfte Muggel und zur Hälfte Zauberer sind, naja, das gibt immer ganz schönes Chaos wenn wir alle zusammen kommen. Letztes Jahr hat Großtantchen Maria beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen weil Dad das Essen hat hereinschweben lassen und dann begann auf einmal die Bratensoße zu singen … Man kann es sich nicht vorstellen."

Erstaunt über den Anfall von Redseligkeit ihres sonst eher ruhigen Freundes sagten die Vier erstmals nichts mehr und gingen weiter.

xXx

Etwas später an diesem Tag eilte Severus Snape nichtsahnend einen Korridor in Richtung Kerker entlang.

Plötzlich schlug ihm jemand von hinten heftieg auf die Schulter. Sanpe zuckte zusammen und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Er kannte das Spiel, das jetzt begann, schon.

„Hey Sniefelus!", rief Potter, stieß gegen Severus andere Schulter und grinste wie ein Hai kurz vorm Zuschnappen. Severus zuckte von ihm weg, doch auf der anderen Seite stand ja dummerweise schon Black. „Wie geht's dir alter Freund!", verkündete dieser und stieß ihn zu Potter hinüber.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Kumpel!", verfolgte Potter die Linie und knuffte ihn zurück zu Black.

„Ganz blass!" Rechts.

„Bist zu viel unten im Kerker!" Links.

Black stellte ihm ein Bein und schubste ihn gleich selbst hinüber.

„_Ups_! _Das _tut mir jetzt aber leid.", höhnte er.

„Pass auf Sirius, mach die Nase nicht noch krummer!"

„Tja, da is' ja eh nicht mehr viel zu machen!"

Snape drehte sich auf den Rücken. Ein oder zwei Schüler waren stehen geblieben um das Schauspiel höhnisch grinsend zu beobachten. Niemand würde einem Slytherinlooser wie ihm helfen.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir ihm nicht hoch helfen?", fragte Black mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Du hast recht! Wir können ihn doch bei diesem Wetter nicht auf dem kalten Boden liegen lassen. Wie dumm von uns.", stimmte sein Kumpan ihm zu und schlug sich übertrieben vor die Stirn. Black trat vor und riss mit einer Hand in Severus Haaren grob dessen Kopf nach oben und zwang ihn so wieder auf die Beine. Plötzlich ließ er los, sodass Severus hart auf die Fliesen zurückfiel.

Black betrachtete mit übertriebenem Ekel seine Hand und wischte sie dann an seinem Umhang ab.

„So schmierig, da verliert man glatt den Halt!", rief er aus und die vereinzelten Zuschauer, aber allen voran am lautesten Potter, lachten über seinen Wortwitz.

Manchmal riefen Lupin oder McDonald sie zur Ordnung, wenn sie zu grob wurden. Aber die beiden waren nicht da. Manchmal hielt Lily sie auf. Eigendlich war Lily die einziege in dieser verfluchten Schule die so etwas wie eine Freundin für ihn war. Aber auch sie war nicht da. Niemand war da für den hackennasigen Slytherinlooser mit den fettigen Haaren und dem spitzen Kinn. Niemand würde ihm helfen und Black und Potter würden weiterspielen. Severus musste an zwei Schwertwale denken, groß und geschmeidig und stark und der Liebling aller Zuschauer, wie sie die kleine, hässliche, plumpe, hilflose Robe über die Eisscholle kickten und immer wieder zubissen, bis die Scholle kippte und die Robe erschöpft und fast tot ins Wasser glitt um sich ihrem Schicksal zu ergeben.

Den zwei, drei Zuschauern war es zu langweilig geworden, sie waren ihrer Wege gegangen und Severus befand sich jetzt fast alleine mit seinen Peinigern im Korridor. Es schien als ob das Schicksal ihn hasste.

„Warum gehen wir ihn nicht ein bisschen waschen?", schlug Potter vor. Er und Black schnappten sich jeweils einen seiner Arme und zerrten ihn zwischen sich hoch.

_Nein!_, dachte Severus panisch und versuchte sich freizustrampeln als die zwei ihn ins Jungenklo schleiften, _alles, aber nicht das!_

„Ha-habt ihr zwei nicht irgendetwas besseres zu tun als mich herumzuschubsen?", fragte er panisch quietschend. Black versetzte ihm einen Tritt sodass er strauchelte.

Er unternahm einen letzten, verzweifelten Fluchtversuch, aber Potter hatte die Klotür schon aufgestoßen und Black seinen Kopf tief in die Schüssel getunkt.

Oh ja, er hasste sie. Er hasste sie nicht nur, weil sie ihn schikanierten. Er hasste sie weil sie besser waren als er. Er hasste sie, weil sie Freunde hatten, weil sie talentiert waren und ihnen dieses Talent auch zugestanden wurde, weil sie besser aussahen, weil sie mehr Geld hatten, weil sie … Einfach weil sie waren wie sie waren. Weil diese arroganten, hochnäsigen, brutalen Arschlöcher auf der Treppe des Lebens einfach viel, viel weiter oben standen, auf dieser Treppe auf der das Gesetz des Stärkeren galt. Weil er nur der Floh in ihrer Löwenmähne war, etwas das man abschütteln und zertreten konnte, ohne es auch nur zu bemerken. Weil ihnen alles in den Schoß viel, weil ihr Leben einfach perfekt war und seins nicht und weil sie einfach immer den Wind im Rücken hatten. Deshalb.

xXx


	8. 7 Weihnachtsstürme

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für C._

**7. Kapitel**

**Weihnachtsstürme**

_And you're that wind that swept me off my feet  
Got me flying till I'm crying and I'm down on my knees  
That's what Dorothy was afraid of  
The sneaky tornado?_

_Everything is fine_  
_When you're standing in the eye of the hurrican_e_!_

_Hurricane – Bridgit Mendler_

Am Abend vor den Ferien, die Koffer waren gepackt und die Schüler entweder darauf vorbereitet nach hause zu fahren oder in der Schule zu bleiben, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore. Er hatte ein letztes Zitronenbonbon verputzt, räusperte sich nun und klopfte mit seiner Gabel gegen sein Glas. Obwohl das Geräusch nur sehr leise war, schwang es weiter, durchdringend und klar, bis auch der letzte Schüler sein Besteck – sofern er welches Benutzte – weggelegt, das letzte Gespräch verstummt war und alle Augen und Ohren sich nach vorne gerichtet hatten.

„Ähähem.", räusperte er sich ein zweites Mal, „Dies ist eine Angelegenheit, die alle Schüler interessieren sollte. Aufgrund der anhaltenden Schneefälle", er warf einen Blick zur Decke der Halle, die den Schneesturm der draußen tobte widerspiegelte, „ sind alle Zug- und Straßenverbindungen zwischen Hogwarts und der nächstgrößeren Stadt unpassierbar, weshalb sich die Abreise in die Weihnachtsferien wohl oder übel verschieben wird. Die Eltern der betroffenen Schüler wurden bereits informiert. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, wir sitzen hier fest bis das Tauwetter eingesetzt hat. Damit wäre eigentlich schon alles gesagt.", verkündete er und setzte sich wieder. In der Schülerschaft brach großes Getuschel aus.

„Was soll das heißen, _wir sitzen hier fest_?!"

„_Die Eltern wurden informiert_. Wie denn? Es kommt doch seit Tagen schon keine Post mehr durch!"

„Heißt das, das wir jetzt alle hierbleiben müssen?"

„Natürlich heißt es da, was denn sonst!"

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Bis sich die Schüler beruhigt und in ihre Schlafsäle verzogen hatten dauerte es wieder einmal sehr lange.

xXx

„YIPPY!", schrie Sirius und warf sich mit so viel Wucht auf sein Bett, das die Decken und Kissen um ihn hoch in die Luft flogen und das Bettgestell protestierend ächzte. „ICH MUSS NICHT NACH HAUSE!"

„Is' ja gut, krieg' dich mal wieder ein!", knurrte Malcom und warf eines seiner Kissen nach ihm. „Wir haben es schon beim ersten Mal verstanden. Wenigstens muss ich jetzt nicht ganz alleine hierbleiben."

Während sich seine Freunde freuten (Sirius und Malcom) und ärgerten (James) hatte Remus ein paar ganz andere Probleme gefunden. Das komplette Gelände war zwei Meter tief verschneit. Wie sollte er bloß hinauskommen? Und es war fast Weihnachten _und_ Ferien _und_ das Schloss war von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Wie, zur Hölle, sollte er sein Verschwinden erklären? Er kullerte sich in seinen Sessel (irgendwie war es wirklich _sein_ Sessel, denn er war der einzige der darin saß) zusammen und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.

_Ach verflucht, morgen!_, dachte er, _Morgen schon! Und übermorgen ist Weihnachten. Wenn es Götter gibt, dann hassen sie mich._

Und es wurde schlimmer. Jedes mal nach … _nicht darüber nachdenken!_, rief er sich selbst zu Ordnung. Aber es stimmte, er wurde früher gereizt, wurde aggressiver und selbstzerstörerischer. Bisher hatte er es geheim halten können, aber es war nicht mal ein halbes Jahr vergangen.

_Diese Jungen sind blind und taub! Sie sehen nur was sie wollen, sie würden es nicht mal merken, wenn ich es auf einem Schild geschrieben um den Hals tragen würde!_

Und trotzdem konnte er es nicht riskieren, entdeckt zu werden. Niemals konnte er irgendjemandem vertrauen. Niemals. Keinem Zaubere und keinem Muggel. Irgendwie tat der Gedanke weh. Für immer allein. Das hörte sich wirklich sehr einsam an.

Er kabelte in sein Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und kuschelte sich tief in die Kissen um die eisige Kälte aus seinen Knochen zu vertreiben. Unter seinem Kopfkissen lag ein kleines Heftchen, das er jetzt herausholte. Er holte es immer nur kurz vor dem … _Nicht darüber nachdenken! Einfach nicht darüber nachdenken!_

Es war ein kleines, zerlesenes Büchlein mit einem bunten Einband und sehr großer Schrift, ein kleines Kinderbuch. Genau genommen war es ein Märchen, das Märchen von dem wunderschönen Mädchen das sich im Wald verlief und an ein uraltes, verwunschenes Schloss kam. Remus kugelte sich noch fester zusammen und drückte das Heftchen an die Brust.

_Wenn die schöne Donna das Biest lieben konnte, dann kann auch eines Tages jemand mich lieben._ Es war dumm und kindisch, aber es war seine einzige Hoffnung.

xXx

Lily schlug die Augen auf, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und tappte nur im Nachthemd und barfuß zum Fenster und warf einen Blick hinaus. Es schneite immer noch. Die winzigen, klar umrissen Flocken fielen zu Millionen und Milliarden vom noch dunklen Himmel. Die Welt war so weiß. Die Sonne würde noch lange nicht aufgehen und doch war die Welt so hell.

_Wann hat wohl das letzte mal jemand in diesem Schloss gesehen, wie schön es ist?_, fragte sie sich selbst, legte eine Hand gegen das Fenster dessen kleine Quadrate von Eisblumen umrundet waren und lächelte stumm. Sie wusste genau woher die unbändige Freude in ihrem Herzen kam, die größte Freude überhaupt, die Freude die jedes Kind kennt, dieses helle klare schwirren des Herzens.

Es war Weihnachten.

Amy kullerte ebenfalls aus dem Bett, ausnahmsweise mal nicht knörig wegen der frühen Stunde, sah sie an, lächelte, grinste, und dann mussten sie beide Lachen. Es war ein helles Weihnachtslachen, eines von der ganz besonders schönen Sorte.

Auch Milly lachte mit ihnen.

„Seht mal Leute!", rief sie und deutete auf die Pakethaufen am Fußende der Betten.

_Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm hier zu bleiben_, dachte Lily als sie das erste der kleinen Päckchen aufriss.

Und ein paar Treppen und Zimmer weiter machten Drei von Vier andere genau das selbe. Denn Weihnachten ist der einzige Tag im Jahr, an dem Kinder freiwillig um vier Uhr Morgens aufstehen.

„Wo ist den eigentlich -", Sirius unterbrach sich und verputzte schnell eine Kürbispastete, „Ach da!" Er wühlte in einem Berg von Geschenken.

„Mampf dm apf hampf?", meinte er kurz danach an James gerichtet.

„Ich hab' einen tollen Vorschlag für dich: Schieb' dir noch zwei Kürbispasteten zwischen die Zähne, dann können wir dich bestimmt besser verstehen! Ehrlich Kumpel, wenn du so weiter machst, können wir dich im Fünften Jahr zum Unterricht rollen."

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen ob du auch was willst, aber Mr Potter scheint seine Figur zu wichtig zu sein um etwas zu essen!", sagte Sirius beleidigt.

„Nee, der kann nämlich bis zum Frühstück warten!", sagte Remus matt grinsend und streckte Sirius die Zunge raus. „Ich nehme aber gern etwas."

Sirius betrachtete den Kleineren kurz. Er sah irgendwie noch blasser, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, als sonst aus und was auch immer dieser kleine Verband an seinem linken Oberarm verbarg, es war Gestern noch nicht da gewesen. Alles in allem erschien Remus viel _ müder_ als es ein kleiner Junge am Weihnachtsmorgen sein sollte. Sirius konnte zwar nicht gut früh aufstehen und Zaubertränke lagen ihm nicht wirklich, aber er hatte scharfe Augen, einen gescheiten Verstand und konnte Rätseln nicht widerstehen. _Und_ er war furchtbar neugierig. Das waren vielleicht nicht die Eigenschaften, die einem zu einem langen Leben verhalfen, aber das Kurze das man hatte war dann wenigstens nicht langweilig. Und Sirius hatte beschlossen das Rätsel um den Kleineren zu lösen, komme was da wolle.

Er griff nach dem nächsten Päckchen und betrachtete es eingehend. Es war ziemlich flach, biegsam und in schlichtes graues Papier geschlagen.

„Seltsam", sagte er, „Wer schenkt mir denn einen Briefumschlag?"

(Nun muss man dazu bemerken, das das Verschicken von Geld in Briefumschlägen bei den Zauberern nicht besonders üblich ist, da die großen, schweren Münzen einfach viel unhandlicher als unser Papiergeld sind. Sirius Verwunderung über einen Briefumschlag ist also durchaus verständlich.)

Vorsichtig öffnete er das Papier und zog den pergamentenen Briefumschlag heraus. Plötzlich ließ er ihn fallen. Der Umschlag war mit einem Klecks schwarzen Wachses versiegelt auf dem sich zwei kleine Schlangen ringelten und sich gegenseitig in den Schwanz bissen. _Welchen Grund hat er, mir zu schreiben?_, dachte er verwirrt. Vorsichtig brach er das Siegel und überflog die geschwungene Schrift seines Vaters die seiner so ähnlich war. Seine Freunde beobachteten ihn besorgt, wie er zuerst bleich wurde und dann dann Zornesröte in sein Gesicht schoss.

Sirius knüllte den Brief samt Umschlag zusammen, warf ihn auf den massiven Tisch und flüsterte „_Inflamare_". Das Papier ging fast sofort in Flammen auf. Sirius beobachtete das verkohlende Papier und flüsterte so leise, das die anderen es kaum verstehen konnten: „_Wie ich sie hasse. Oh, wie ich sie alle hasse!_" Wütend schlug er mit der zur Faust geballten Rechten auf die Tischplatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Alle Vier fuhren zur Tür herum und starten Malcom an. Malcom starte verwirrt zurück. Sie wussten nicht, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte oder warum er überhaupt schon so früh unten im Gemeinschafsaal gewesen war. Aber er stand da.

Er ging langsam zu Sirius hinüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. _„Ich glaube nicht, das heute der richtige Tag ist um irgendjemanden zu hassen_", flüsterte er seinem Freund ins Ohr.

„Verflucht, ich glaube, du hast recht!", erwiderte Sirius grinsend. „Sie sind so weit weg, was sollen sie mir tun?" Mit diesen Worten fegte er die Asche vom Tisch und sie alle wanden sich wieder ihren Geschenken zu. Weder James noch Remus verstanden wirklich, was eben passiert war. Aber Sirius Gedankengänge waren auch oft recht unverständlich.

„Was ist das denn?!", rief James im nächsten Moment aus. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Sieht aus wie durchsichtiger Stoff.", sagte Remus schmunzelnd.

„Aber warum schenkt mein Vater mir so etwas?!", fragte James perplex.

„Das ist nicht durchsichtig.", hauchte Sirius. Seine Augen waren groß wie Teller geworden.

„_Wie?!_" Jetzt starten sie wirklich alle verwirrt auf den silbrieg-durchsichtiegen Faltenberg in James Schoß. Der Stoff glänzte und veränderte seine Farbe immer wieder.

„Oh zum Teufel (empörter Blick von Malcom), ihr habt keine Ahnung was das ist, oder?", fragte Sirius etwas lauter. Seine Freunde schüttelten beinahe gleichzeitig den Kopf.

„Das", sagte Sirius dramatisch, denn er war ein furchtbarer Dramatiker, „Ist nichts weniger als ein Tarnumhang. Und", ehrfürchtig fuhr er mit einer Hand über den Stoff, „ein verflucht alter noch dazu! Mein Gott, James! Weißt du eigentlich, wie wertvoll dieser _Haufen Stoff_ ist? Nach so einem Ding sucht mein Vater seit … seit ich denken kann! Seit immer! Das ist … Das ist … Woher zum Teufel hat dein Dad den?!"

Das man nicht _Seit immer!_ sagen konnte interessierte scheinbar gerade keinen.

„Tarn-um-hang?", fragte James und sah noch verwirrter als vor Sirius' Ausbruch aus. Dann fuhr er mit einer Hand in den Stoff, hob ihn hoch und schwang in um seine Schultern. Der Stoff wallte für eine Sekunde silbrig-glänzend um ihn herum und verteilte sich in wellen auf dem Boden, dann wurde er klar und nur der Kopf ihres Freundes war noch zu sehen.

Remus schnappte nach Luft. Malcom schnappte nach Luft. Sirius, der einen ähnlichen Fortgang der Dinge erwartet hatte, guckte ehrfürchtig aus der Wäsche.

„Wow.", grinste James, „Ich bin wirklich unsichtbar! Und dieses Ding ist groß wie ein Zelt!", fügte er hinzu und hob die am Boden liegenden Falten auf, die seine Freunde natürlich nicht sehen konnten. „Ich frage mich ...", begann er, „Ich frage mich, ob wir da alle drunter passen! Oh Mann, stellt euch das mal vor! Dann könnten uns nicht mal Filch und Peeves was!", rief er und drehte sich (immer noch ab den Schultern unsichtbar) lachend im Zimmer.

„Stimmt.", fügte Remus etwas weniger enthusiastisch und etwas überlegter hinzu, „Mit dem Ding können wir Nachts raus und irgendetwas vorbereiten. Dann würden sich unsere Möglichkeiten nicht mehr auf kleine Zauber und vertauschte Zutaten beschränken. Wir könnten … Wir könnten einfach alles machen, was wir wollten!"

„Wie spät ist es denn? Wir haben noch genug Zeit, um etwas zu machen, bevor es Frühstück gibt („Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich den Satz mal aus deinem Mund höre, Kumpel!"). Warum probieren wir es nicht aus?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich meine, es ist Weihnachten, die ganze Schule ist noch da und was gäbe es jetzt besseres als einen verrückten Weihnachtsschtreich? Womit könnten wir unseren Namen, wenn schon nicht in die _Geschichte von Hogwarts_, wenigstens in die Herzen und Gedanken seiner Schüler schreiben? Ganz ehrlich, wer von uns will schon so in Erinnerung bleiben, wie es jetzt steht. Wir haben das _Talent_ und wir haben die Mittel. Warum sollten wir nicht die größten Unruhestifter von ganz Hogwarts sein?"

Malcom grinste. „Du meinst, dafür sorgen, das niemand jemals dieses Weihnachten vergisst?" Sirius nickte.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht genau, was ich von jemandem, dessen Ziel es ist ein bekannter Unruhestifter zu werden, halten soll, aber eigentlich … so wie du es sagst klingt es doch nach viel, äh, Spaß, nicht?", meinte Remus.

„Und was machen wir?", fragte James gespannt.

„Oh, ich hab da schon eine Idee.", erwiderte Sirius verschwörerisch, „wer von euch erinnert sich noch an den Zauberschnee, den Professor Flitwick benutzt hat, um die Bäume zu dekorieren?"

xXx

**Wer ist schon gespannt?**

**Ich bin einfach erstaunt, wie viele Menschen es gibt, die den _absolut gigantischen _„Review"-Kasten überlesen!**


	9. 8 Winterwunderland

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für C._

**8. Kapitel**

**Die Rumtreiber und das**

**total verrückte Winterwunderland**

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Winter Wonderland - Felix Bernard und Richard B. Smith_

Als die Schüler diesen Morgen die große Halle betraten, betraten sie gleichsam ein Winterwunderland. Winzige, glitzernde Schneeflocken vielen vom Himmel, anstad wie sonst kurz über den Fackeln in der Luft zu verschwinden. Alle Tische und Bänke und auch der Boden waren von einer etwa drei Zentimeter tiefen Puderschneeschicht bedeckt, von den Fackelhaltern und Hauswappenträgern hingen glitzernde Eiszapfen, manche so dick wie der Arm eines Kindes, auf den großen Platten, die sonst das Frühstück bereithielten, türmten sich Schneeballpyramiden und kleine Eisfiguren. Am Ende jedes Tisches stand ein lebensgroßes Abbild des Hausgründers aus glänzendem Eis. Und auf dem Lehrertisch am Kopf der Halle stand links neben dem Stuhl des Schulleiters eine überlebensgroße Statue der Eiskönigin, auf der anderen Seite eine ebenso große Abbildung von Merlin. Die ganze Halle glitzerte und funkelte wie polierte blaue Diamanten und helle Perlen.

Und in der Mitte, zwischen Merlin und der Schneekönigin, saßen vier grinsende Erstklässler und beobachteten die Schüler, die mit offenen Mündern staunend die Halle betraten. Der Schnee rieselte in ihre Haare und auf ihre Umhänge, aber er schmolz nicht. Es war auch nicht kalt.

Lily stand zwischen den anderen und starte gebannt in die Weißglanzende Schönheit. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, das diese vier Vollidioten etwas so Schönes gemacht haben sollten. Aber genau so war es, direkt vor ihren Augen.

Die Weihnachtsbäume sangen nicht mehr, sondern waren über und über mit winzigen Eisglocken behängt, die ununterbrochen ein helles, klares Klingeln von sich gaben, nicht störend, sondern verzaubernd.

In diesem Moment drängte sich Professor McGonagall durch die Schülerschar die den Eingang verstopfte um zu sehen, was auch immer denn so sehenswert wäre. Einer der Vier wischte mit seinem Zauberstab, Lily konnte nicht sehen ob es Black oder Potter war, und einer der Schneebälle erhob sich von der Spitze der Pyramide am nächsten der Tür und flog rasend schnell – gegen Professor McGonagalls Hut, der glatt zu Boden segelte. Diese schnappte empört nach Luft, doch irgendwie war schon Chaos in der Halle ausgebrochen. Schneebälle flogen durch die Gegend, trfen Schüler, Lehrer, Wände und was es sonst zu treffen gab. Lily manövrirete sich durch die großangelegte Schneeballschlacht und stand, irgendwie plötzlich vor der Statue der Schneekönigin. Aus einigen Metern sicherer Entfernung beobachtete sie die drei der vier Verantwortlichen. Black und Potter mischten selbst kräftig bei ihrem angezettelten Schneeballchaos mit, sie bückten sich nicht mal um Schnee vom Boden aufzuheben sondern formten die Schneebälle mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs, und McDonald saß Lachen und Beine baumelnd auf dem Lehrertisch hinter ihm, das auffällig rote Haar voller Schnee. Nur Lupin konnte sie nicht entdecken. Wo konnte er nur –

„Auch was?", fragte er von hinten. Er saß mit unterschlagenen Knien vor der Schneekönigin auf dem Tisch und hielt ihr eine Dose mit Süßigkeiten hin.

„Ist das … Türkischer Honig?!", fragte sie überrascht. „Du hast es gelesen?"

„Jap! Nimm ruhig.", meinte er kauend. „Willst du auch Kakao?"

Lily musste lachen.

„Ihr seit die rumtreiberischten Tunichtgute die ich jemals getroffen habe!", rief sie und lachte noch lauter. Sie wusste ja noch gar nicht, wie recht sie hatte.

Wie auch immer sie es geschafft hatten, den Speiseplan zu ändern, auf alle Fälle gab es an diesen Morgen, nachdem alle Schneebälle verschossen waren, Bratäpfel und Türkischen Honig und Lebkuchen und Spekulatius und Pudding mit heißen Kirschen und heiße Schokolade und Tee und – Irgendwann konnte Lily es nicht mehr alles aufzählen. Sie lachte und streute Amy Puderschnee ins Haar, während die Lehrer verzweifelt versuchten den Zauber, der es schneien ließ, rückgängig zu machen.

An diesem Tag konnte keiner den vier verrückten Jungen böse sein, im Gegenteil, Lily hörte, wie sich zuerst Flitwick und dann McGonagall bei ihnen erkundigten, und sie meinte, das Flitwick ihnen sogar Hauspunkte für die gelungene Zauberei gab und schmunzelte.

Irgendwann holten Black und Lupin ein Zaubererschach hervor und begannen die Figuren über das Feld zu scheuchen, während McDonald ihnen kopfschüttelnd dabei zusah.

xXx

Ein paar Tage nach dem Schneeintermezzo kam die Nachricht, das zumindest die Eulenpostverbindung wieder hergestellt sei. Natürlich wurden auch Briefe an die Eltern der drei Missetätern geschrieben, mit folgenden Konsequenzen:

Sirius erhielt einen Heuler, in dem seine Mutter ihn zusammenschrie, er solle seine Schulzeit gefälligst zum Lernen nutzen. Die dramatische Wirkung blieb leider aus weil Sirius und seine Freunde, noch während der Brief zeterte, sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten musste. Und der ganze Gryffindortisch lachte mit.

Remus erhielt einen Brief, in dem seine Eltern ihn nett baten, solchen Unfug bitte in Zukunft zu unterlassen und sich auf seine Ausbildung zu konzentrieren.

James erhielt gleich zwei Briefe, im Ersten wies ihn seine Mutter darauf hin, das er als Klassenclown vielleicht auf der Schule ganz gut durchkäme, aber damit wohl kaum Geld verdienen könnte. Den Zweiten hatte sein Vater heimlich abgeschickt, er lobte ihn darin für seinen Einfallsreichtum und sein Geschick mit Zaubern und James lass den Brief laut in der großen Halle beim Frühstück vor.

Malcom setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf, denn seine Eltern reagierten auch auf drei Beschwerdeschreiben konsequent _gar nicht_.

Irgendwie hatte man im Internat schon das Glückslos gezogen fanden die Vier, denn mehr als ihnen grimmige Briefe schreiben konnten ihre Eltern wohl kaum tun. Und nach diesem Vorsatz sprengten sie, kaum das die Schule wieder angefangen hatte, eine paar Toiletten in die Luft. Es hatte wohl in Hogwarts noch nie Erstklässler gegeben, deren Akten im Büro des Hausmeisters so dick gewesen waren. Oder so viele Pokale poliert hatten. Denn genau das war ihre Strafarbeit (Für das Toilettensprengen natürlich).

xXx

„Warum so nachdenklich Remus?", fragte James und bürstete lustlos den Pokal, den er in Händen hielt.

„Ham, ich denke immer noch über das was Evans gesagt hat nach.", antwortete der Kleinere, „Du, da ist noch ein Fleck."

„Ach, mit dir redet Evans oder was?", fragte James empört. Vergessen war das Poliertuch.

„Reg dich ab Mann. Ich weiß eh nicht was das ganze Theater wegen ihr soll.", nuschelte Sirius und tunkte seine Bürste in die Poliercreme. „Was hat sie denn gesagt?"

„Sie meinte wir wären_ rumtreiberischten Tunichtgute_!", Remus kicherte. „Auf sowas kann auch nur unsere immer politisch korrekte Evans kommen."

„Ha!", rief Malcom und hielt seine Bürste wie ein Schwert vor sich, „Gebt mir euer Geld und Schmuck, edle Dame, ich bin ein rumtreiberischer Tunichtgut!"

Sie mussten alle vier lachen. „Du kannst mich ja totbürsten, du Rumtreiber, du!", japste Remus. „Boa, hab' ich eine Angst!"

„Wow, Remus fühlt sich bei _Edle Dame_ angesprochen!", prustete Sirius.

„Nee, ich mime nur Evans. Willst du ein Küschen, James?", fragte Remus zuckersüß und lehnte sich mit gespreizten Lippen zu Besagtem hinüber.

„IIIIIIIIHHH! Verschwinde", schrie der und fuchtelte wild mit Armen und Putztuch um Remus'/Lilys Schmuse-Angriff abzuwehren, wobei er ein paar der Pokale vom Regal ragte und einen davon genau auf Malcoms Kopf. Der war davon gar nicht begeistert.

„Warum kriege eigentlich immer _ich_ irgendwas gegen den Kopf?", fragte er missmutig und rieb sich die Stelle an der ihn der Pokal getroffen hatte.

„Das", erklärte Sirius wichtiegtuerisch und ahmte Professor McGonagall nach, „liegt vor allen Dingen daran, das Schotten gemeinhin ausgesprochen dickschädelig und starrköpfig sind. Das ist bekannt!"

„Das ist bekannt!", stimmten Remus und James zu.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht bekannt!", erwiderte Malcom erzürnt. In Ermangelung eines besseren Wurfgeschosses schleuderte er einen Pokal nach Sirius. Der duckte sich glücklicherweise, bevor das doch recht umfangreiche Gebilde seinen Kopf zu Brei verarbeiten konnte, sodass es nur ein paar Pokale aus dem Regal hinter ihm purzeln ließ.

„Ich habe gerade ein Déjà-vu.", sagte Remus.

„Ich auch."

„Liegt vielleicht daran, das wir das alles schon mal so ähnlich erlebt haben."

„Oh mein Gott, geht bloß nicht weg irgendwas suchen!"

xXx

**Irri und Jhiqui, ihr seid die Besten!**


	10. 9 Nächtlicher Besucher

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

**Ich habe aufgrund dieses Kapitels beschlossen, das Rating hochzusetzten. Nur zur Sicherheit.**

_Für C._

**9. Kapitel**

**Nächtlicher Besucher**

_All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy._

_Sprichwort_

James wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, ohne den blassesten Schimmer, warum er aufgewacht war. Er blinzelte ein, zwei Mal und richtete sich auf. Um ihn herrschte Dunkelheit, bis auf einen Streifen Mondlicht, der durch einen Spalt im Vorhang auf seine Decke fiel. Ein leiser Wind spielte mit den Vorhängen. Hatte jemand das Fenster offen gelassen? James wollte sich wieder hinlegen, wollte weiterschlafen, aber –

Etwas huschte durchs Mondlicht, nur kurz, zu kurz um es zu sehen.

„Sirius?", fragte er die Nacht. Er erhielt keine Antwort.

Mit zwei Fingern schob er den Vorhang auseinander und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in ihr Zimmer. Der Mond war fast voll, groß und rund schien er durch das offene Fenster ins Zimmer und tauchte alles in ein gespenstisch-silbernes Licht. Kleine Staubkörnchen tanzten in seinem Schein. Vor dem Kamin stand Remus' Sessel, eine Hand hing über die Armlehne, Remus' kleine, verletzliche Hand und etwas war falsch.

Gegen alle gute Vernunft stand er auf, stand so leise auf wie er konnte und tappte durch das silberne Licht zum Sessel. Etwas war falsch und er musste wissen was. Er musste, es war das einzige, das noch von Bedeutung war. Ein seltsam modriger Geruch lag im Zimmer. Wieder fuhr der Wind durch den Raum, stärker diesmal, und James fröstelte. Sein Herz pochte ihm zum Hals und sein Atem kam in Stößen. Er wusste nicht was ihm Angst machte, aber es war da, war so nah ...

Auf dem Sesselpolster war ein langer, schmutziger Streifen, von der Armlehne bis hinunter zum Boden, ein rot-brauner Streifen. James ging um den Sessel herum und blieb stehen, wie vom Blitz getroffen.

In diesem kurzen Moment vergaß James alles was er wusste. Er vergaß wer er war oder woher er kam, was er hier machte, er vergaß sogar zu atmen und starte nur noch in stummen Grauen auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt vor ihm im Sessel.

Remus schlief nicht. Seine Augen stierten gläsern aus seinem schneeweißen Gesicht, sein Mund vor Verblüffung geöffnet. Der Pyjama des Kleineren glänzte silbrieg im Mondlicht, glänzte, war durchtränkt, durchtränkt mit –

Blut.

James würgte. Irgendwer – Irgendetwas hatte die Brust des anderen aufgeschlitzt, vom Brustbein bis hinunter zum Nabel, und das Blut sickerte langsam aus drei langen, feinen Schnitten in den Teppich. James starrte seinen toten Freund an, ohne zu verstehen, was er sah, und Remus starrte zurück, starrte mit diesen toten gläsernen Augen. James wusste, auch Malcom war tot. _Tot_.

Und in diesem Moment _bewegte_ er sich.

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, hob die Leiche einen Finger, einen kalkweißen Finger an der Hand die so schlaff über die Sessellehne baumelt, und formte ein – nein zwei – Worte mit den Lippen. Zwei Worte. _Am Fenster_.

James fuhr herum.

Vor dem Glas zeichnete sich im Schein des Mondes ein hagerer Schemen ab. Die Gestalt wirkte deformiert, nicht _menschlich_. Hals und Arme schienen zu lang und der Brustkorb war seltsam schief. Schwarz-graue Schwaden ringelten sich von dem Punkt, wo seine Füße sein sollten, aber sie waren nicht da, da war, da war … er konnte es nicht sehen, die Gestalt verschwamm, verschwamm immer wieder bis –

„Sirius!", hauchte James, aber erkannte sofort seinen Fehler. Das war nicht Sirius. Niemals. Nicht dieses grauenhaft Wesen, das sich vor ihm erhob, mit den schmale Lippen und den schwarzen Zähnen, mit dem verschlissenen Umhang, wie er seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr getragen wurde, mit der aschgrauen Haut und den tiefliegenden Augen. Wie dunkle Sterne glänzten sie im Mondlicht, wie schwarze Löcher, die drohten alles zu verschlingen, das ihnen zu nahe kam. Niemals war es Sirius und gleichzeitig war er es doch. Er war _es_.

Seine Hände hingen locker neben dem Körper, bis zum Ellenbogen dunkel vom Blut, das an seinen Händen hinab lief und stetig von den Fingern in den Teppich tropfte. Er legte den Kopf etwas schief, als wolle er James genauer beobachten und lächelte ein diabolisches Lächeln. Da wo Sirius' weißen, ebenmäßigen Zahnreihen hätten sein sollen sprossen schwarze, spitz zulaufende Fänge aus dem dunklen Zahnfleisch. Die Haare des Wesens wehten sacht im Wind. James Atem gefror in der plötzlich kalten Luft und von irgendwo her drang sehr leise ein schauerliches Kreischen und Klappern an sein Ohr, wie von eine rostige Tür oder einem schlagenden Fenster und jagte James Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Gestalt kam auf ihn zu, mit ausgebreiteten Armen jetzt, als wolle sie ihn umarmen, kam so schnell das James nicht zur Seite treten konnte, nicht fliehen konnte. _Kein Entrinnen_.

Aber es war Sirius dessen Hände das Messer hielten, seine Hände, wie Krallen, mit langen, schwarzen Fingernägeln, seine Hände, die James das lange, steinerne Messer in die Brust trieben und sein Blut über die leuchtenden Runen am Griff ergossen …

Und James schrie.

xXx

**Sehr kurz diesmal. Passiert mir eigentlich nicht so häufig, ich versprech's!**

**Das ist nicht das Ende ...**


	11. 10 Aufgewacht

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für C._

**10. Kapitel**

**Aufgewacht**

_I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long  
_

_Wide awake – Katy Perry_

„WACH AUF, JAMES!"

Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Schweißgebadet fuhr James aus seinem Albtraum hoch und starrte verwirrt Malcom der sich über ihn beugte an. Eisiger Wind fegte durchs Zimmer und trug Schneeflocken mit sich heran. James fror und auch Malcom hatte eine Gänsehaut. Als er an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer späte sah er einen quicklebendigen Remus, der einen wilden Kampf gegen die Fensterflügel führte.

Der Hacken der sie verschloss hatte sich in der Nacht unter dem ständigen, reißenden Wind gelöst und die Flügel schlugen wie die Schwingen eines angeketteten Drachen der versuchte sich zu befreien wild hin und her. Remus sprang vor und zurück und versuchte das Fenster zu schließen, ohne sich die Finger einzuklemmen. Kurzerhand eilte Malcom ihm zu Hilfe und überließ James seinen Erinnerungen an den Albtraum.

Es war nicht wie er sich normalerweise an Albträume erinnerte. Normalerweise verschwanden die Details oder wirkten im Wachen unecht, aber bei diesem … Sie blieben und sie blieben real, realer als die Realität selbst, schien es James. Und die Erinnerung verstörte ihn auf eine unbeschreibliche Art.

Malcom packte eine Fensterhälfte, doch eine Böe entriss sie ihm fast sofort wieder und jagte winzige Schneewirbel über den Boden. Das Fenster quietschte bedrohlich in seinen Angeln.

James tappte zu Sirius Bett hinüber, Angst davor die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. _Verdammt, es ist nur ein Albtraum! Hör endlich auf dich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen!_, dachte er, aber er war so _real _gewesen. Er gab sich eine Ruck und riss die Vorhänge zur Seite.

Sein Freund lag zusammengerollt unter seiner Bettdecke in diesem seltsam schlichten Schlafanzug, genauso schlicht wie alle seine Klamotten (Nicht unauffällig schlicht, sondern irgendwie souverän und _erwachsen_ schlicht, so wie ein teurer schwarzer Anzug) und schlummerte friedlich, eine Hand unter dem Kopf, die andere um die Bettdecke geschlungen.

„Unglaublich, das der bei diesem Radau schlafen kann. Obwohl, der würde auch noch schlafen, wenn das Schloss um ihn zusammenbrechen würde.", rief Malcom zu ihm hinüber. Aber James war nicht nach lachen zu mute.

xXx

Irgendwann im Laufe der folgenden Woche hörte es auf zu schneien. Auch wenn an Tauwetter noch nicht im geringsten zu denken war, war es ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Eine weitere Stunde in der Geschichte schlug an. Die Ferien endeten. Der Unterricht begann. Alles glitt zurück an seinen Platz und alle Zahnräder griffen wieder wie gut geölt. Das Uhrwerk von Hogwart tickte stetig und beständig weiter. Irgendwann waren die Straßen wieder frei. Irgendwann der Hogwartsexpress enteist. Der See aufgetaut. Erste Krokusse sprossen aus dem Boden. Und ehe man sich versah war es auch schon Frühjahr.

Und mit dem Frühling strömte neue Energie in die Herzen aller Schüler. Irgendwie ging plötzlich alles wieder schneller, dynamischer. Hogwarts erwachte aus dem Winterschlaf. Der Flug- und der Kräuterkundeunterricht wurden wieder aufgenommen, Hagrid zog zurück in seine kleine Hütte, Schüler spazierten draußen um den See, aber meistens lernten sie. Denn jetzt wo die Winterstarre von ihnen Abgefallen war, erhob sich in der Ferne, wenn auch noch einige Zeit war, dräuend ein neues Ziel: Die Jahresabschlussprüfungen.

Eines Nachmittags, es war das erste mal seit Monaten warm genug draußen zu sitzen und sich nicht ständig zu bewegen, saßen die Vier unter einer Weide am Rand des Sees. Genau genommen saßen Drei von ihnen unten, Malcom war mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit in den Baum geklettert und rekelte sich dort in einer Astgabel wie ein fauler Kater und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, nichtsahnende Schüler, die zu nah an sie heran kamen, durch die seidigen Blättervorhängen mit kleinen, vom Boden mitgebrachten Steinchen zu bewerfen. Dadurch waren sie einigermaßen für sich allein. Remus saß im Schneidersitz im Gras und blätterte in einem umfangreichen Buch, James lehnte gegen den Baum und warf immer wieder einen tischtennisballgroßen, nahezu runden Stein in die Luft und fing ihn abwechselnd mit der linken oder der rechten Hand auf und Sirius lag auf dem Bauch und kritzelte in ein Notizbuch und verzog nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Evans auf Elf Uhr!", verkündete Malcom von seinem Ausguck aus.

„Wage es nicht, schottischer Dickschädel!", zischte James, als Malcom wieder ausholte um einen weiteren Stein mit übermenschlicher Treffsicherheit zu werfen. Der andere ließ die Hand sinken und funkelte James böse an. Sirius klappte seine Notizen zu. Remus sah auf.

Evens, Nail und noch eines der Gryffindormädchen gingen in kleinem Abstand an ihrem Sitzplatz vorbei, kichernd und flüsternd, mit einem Heft zwischen sich. Evans sah auf und erblickte sie zwischen den Bäumen, musterte sie kurz und kam dann zu ihnen hinüber.

„Was heckt ihr jetzt schon wieder aus? Sagt mal, ist euch schon aufgefallen, das die ganze Schule lernt, nur ihr nicht?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Braue. Remus hob schüchtern einen Finger um Einspruch zu erheben, doch James kam ihm zuvor.

„Etwas lernen, Evans, bedeutet doch das man es noch nicht verstanden hat, oder? Ich würde mal sagen, von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen,", er zuckte überheblich mit den Schultern, „sind wir dann wohl die besten Schüler des Jahrgangs."

„Die Faulsten wohl eher. Ich prophezeie dir jetzt mal was, Potter. Und das Fach brauch ich da nicht mal für.", antwortete die Rothaarige und sah auf ihn herab.

„Lass hören!", funkte Sirius dazwischen.

„Bin schon gespannt!" Malcom ließ sich mit dem Kopf nach unten von einem Ast baumeln sodass seine wilden roten Haare in sein Gesicht schwangen. Evans war vielleicht glänzendes Kupfer doch Malcom echtes schottisches Feuer.

„Ihr -" sie warf einen Blick zu Malcom hinauf der ganz eindeutig _Affe_ sagte, „fallt durch. Alle miteinander. Und ich bin euch endlich, endlich los." Gebieterisch sah sie die Vier, in ihren Augen Störenfriede, an.

James gluckste. Remus kicherte. Sirius warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend. Malcom schaffte es irgendwie aus seiner baumelnden Position sich so um den Ast zu schwingen, das er genau vor Evans landete.

„Wollen wir mal sehen.", sagte er leise und blies sich eine Strähne aus den Augen. Evans verkniff den Mund.

„Lass uns doch 'drum wetten.", rief Sirius.

„Ja, Black, lass uns wetten. Ihr schreibt nie im Leben bessere Ergebnisse als ich.", sagte sie siegessicher, wohl wissend das sie momentan die Klassenbeste war. „Wenn ihr es alle Vier schafft, besser als ich zu sein, dann … dann mache ich für das komplette zweite Jahr eure Geschichts- und Zaubertrankhausaufgaben. Für euch alle, fertieg geschrieben und ausformuliert. Wenn nicht …"

„ … färben wir uns die Haare für zwei Monate in einer Farbe deiner Wahl _und_ machen deine kompletten Hausarbeiten." sagte James und sprang auf.

„_Und_", fügte Evans hinzu, „schwört bei eurer Ehre nie wieder, niemals nie wieder irgendeinen noch so kleinen Streich zu machen."

Sirius grinste und stand ebenfalls auf. „Warum nicht! Wir sind eh besser als du.", sagte er, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Bei unserer Ehre als _Rumtreiber_." sagte Remus und bemerkte das Evans zusammenzuckte.

„Bei Blut und Feuer.", stimmte Malcom ein.

„Bei allem, was uns heilig ist.", fügte James hinzu.

„Und bei allem, was dir sonst noch einfällt.", schloss Sirius. Malcom, der am nächsten bei ihr stand, streckte ihr die Hand hin.

„Schlag ein, Mädel.", flüsterte er und fixierte sie mit diesen intensiven blauen Augen.

Evans schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Und schlug ein.

xXx

„Seid ihr vollkommen übergeschnappt?", fauchte Remus und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Warum?", fragte Sirius unschuldig.

„Weil ihr gerade mit Evans gewettet habt, besser als sie zu sein. Besser als die Klassenbeste. Besser als die _begabteste Hexe ganz Hogwarts_!", explodierte Remus und sprang wieder auf.

„Beruhige dich, Kumpel.", meinte James und setzte sich. Malcom warf zwei Scheite in den Kamin und pustete in die Glut.

„Mich beruhigen? Mich _beruhigen_?", schnappte Remus. „Das … Das schaffen wir nie! Nie im Leben." Resigniert ließ er sich doch wieder hinplumsen und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände.

„Natürlich schaffen wir das.", beschloss Sirius kurzerhand und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder.

„Und wie bitte?", fragten seine Freunde gleichzeitig. Sirius sah verblüfft von seinen Fingernägeln auf als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet dieses Thema noch weiter erläutern zu müssen.

„Ja, vielleicht ist sie begabt. Ja, vielleicht ist sie intelligent. Aber wir ...", er hob einen Zeigefinger, „ … Wir sind Rumtreiber. Wir sind ausgesprochen -", er ließ seinen Blick über seine Freunde gleiten und zog die Stirn in Falten, „ Nagut, mehr oder minder begabt und wir sind Rumtreiber! Wer soll uns hindern?"

„Stimmt.", sagte James, „bis auf einen Punkt. Wir sind nicht Rumtrieber. Wir sind _die_ Rumtreiber."

xXx

**Reviews?**


	12. 11 Malcom erzählt Geschichten

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für C._

**11. Kapitel**

**Malcom erzählt Geschichten**

_Es freit ein wilder Wassermann vor der Burg wohl über dem See.  
Er freit nach königlichem Stand um die schöne junge Lilofee.  
Er ließ eine Brücke bauen vor der Burg wohl über dem See,  
darauf sollt sie spazieren gehen, die schöne junge Lilofee.  
Als sie auf die Brücke kam vor der Burg wohl über dem See,  
der Wassermann zog sie hinab, die schöne junge Lilofee.  
Drunten war sie sieben Jahr vor der Burg wohl über dem See,  
Und sieben Kinder sie ihm gebar, die schöne junge Lilofee.  
_

_Der Wilde Wassermann – Faun_

Ein paar Tage später suchte Sirius die Bibliothek auf. Eigentlich mied er diesen Ort seid seinem _Verschwinden_. Er verursachte ein quirliges Unbehagen tief in seinem Bauch. Aber seid seinem Verschwinden überkamen ihm manchmal auch solche _Launen_. In einer dieser Launen hatte er angefangen Dinge zu essen, die er nie hatte ausstehen können (Nierchen zum Beispiel. Sein Vater liebte Nierchen. Sirius hatte Nierchen immer wiederwertig gefunden.). Und eine dieser Launen veranlasste ihn an just diesem Tag in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Er wanderte ziellos durch die Bücherreihen, unter dem strengen Blick des Bücherdrachens (Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst, er könnte sich wieder verdünnisieren), schlenderte hierhin und dahin und wartete einfach das etwas passierte. Er zog ohne Muster Bücher aus den Regalen, schlug sie auf und blätterte durch die Seiten ohne zu lesen was auf ihnen stand, dann stellte er sie zurück. Er wusste nicht mal warum er es tat, aber es fühlte sich gut, richtig an. Also machte er weiter.

Irgendwann tappte er in eine unordentliche Abteilung in der viele Bücher in ausgesprochen absonderlichen Einbänden standen. Manche waren dick und fransig, manche hatten Fell oder Schuppen, und manche _bewegten_ sich sogar.

Irritiert trat Sirius zurück um auf das kleine Messingschild am Eingang der Abteilung zu spähen.

_Zoologische Abteilung_ stand da. Überrascht sah er noch mal genauer hin. Ja, das stand da. War das nicht der Ort an den er gewollt hatte? An den er gewollt hatte vor … _Vor was?_, fragte er sich, _Warum ist alles so verschwommen? Warum kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern?_

_**Weil du es vergessen willst.**_

_Nein, ich will es wissen._

_**Willst du nicht. Du willst dich nicht erinnern.**_

_Ich … Ich will mich nicht erinnern. Ja, ich will mich nicht erinnern._

Wie in Trance tappte er in den Gang und zog scheinbar wahllos ein Buch aus dem Regal. Es war, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, eher unauffällig in schwarze Dschungel-Salamanderhaut gebunden und wog schwer in seiner Hand, war fast Quadratisch, mit drei mal dreieinhalb Handspannen Fläche und fast einer ganzen Handspanne Dicke.

_Die dunklen Wesen dieser Welt und wie sie zu bekämpfen sind_ stand mit roter Farbe nachdrücklich in das dunkle Leder geprägt.

_**Schlag es auf. Seite 42.**_

Also schlug Sirius die Seite auf. Er fühlte sich dizzig. Was sollte er damit? Auf der Seite waren Tuschezeichnungen von einem seltsamen Wesen abgebildet, ein Mensch, und ein Dings, fast wie ein … Fast wie ein …

_**Ließ.**_

_Ich hasse lesen._, dachte er.

_**Ließ!**_

Also las er. Er las lange. Die Doppelseite über dieses Wesen war über und über mit winziger, fein säuberlicher Schrift bedeckt, Wissen aus Jahrhunderten, zusammengetragen aus allen Ecken und Enden der Welt, Berichte aus einem Ort, der zur Zeit der Niederschrift einmal Kanada werden würde, Zeichnungen aus dem alten Japan der Kaiserzeit, Legenden der Indianer und Geschichten der Germanen, aber auch neue Erkenntnissen und Studien. Sirius las sie alle. Dann stellte er das Buch wieder ins Regal und ging zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. Er hatte das Geheimnis um seinen Freund Remus Lupin fast gelöst, dessen war er sich sicher. Er musste es nur noch an einer einzigen Frage auf den Grund gehen.

Die Rätselhaften Umstände um die Auffindung der Lösung hatte er schon wieder vergessen, kaum das er die Zoologische Abteilung verlassen hatte.

xXx

An diesem Abend türmten sich dunkle Wolken über Hogwarts und ein beißender Wind, zusammen mit entferntem Grummeln, kündigte ein echtes englisches Frühlingsgewitter an. Die Schüler versammelten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in ihren Schlafsälen dicht gedrängt ums Feuer und versuchten die in der Luft liegende Spannung und das unwohle Gefühl kurz vor einem heftigen Gewitter zu verdrängen. Und nichts verdrängt düstere Gedanken so gut wie eine Geschichte, oder besser gleich so viele wie man aufbringen kann. Aber eine Gewittergeschichte darf man nicht vorlesen, man muss sie erzählen, erklärte ihnen Malcom, denn nur das würde die Geister abschrecken. Das er eigentlich Katholik war übersah er an diesem Abend geflissentlich.

„Es ist nun an die zweihundert Jahre her ...", begann er, den in gälischen Märchen ist es immer an die zweihundert Jahre her, egal wann sie erzählt werden. Und dann erzählte er. Er redete und redete, sprach von Elfen und Kobolden, von Einhörnern und verwunschenen Burgruinen während draußen der Sturm tobte und der Regen gegen das Fenster prasselte. Er erzählte von den Elfen, die beschlossen hatte menschliche Frauen als Ammen für ihre Kinder zu nehmen, erzählte von den Hexen der Highlands, von den Trollen und Riesen, von den Steinkreisen. Man sollte meinen, echte Zaubererkinder würden solche Märchen nicht interessieren, aber dem war nicht so, sie hörten zu, hörten von dem Mann, der seine Frau aus dem Fängen des kleinen Volkes rettete, von der Frau die mit den Seewesen im Loch tanzte, von dem Wassermann der eine menschliche Gemahlin haben wollte und ihr einen Kamin in den See baute. Und er sang. Er sang auf Englisch und auf Gälisch und auf anderen Sprachen, sang Geschichten und Balladen.

„Wisst ihr was?", fragte er irgendwann rhetorisch und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft. „Ich weiß, das ihr nicht glaubt das es stimmt, das Steinkreise besondere Fähigkeiten haben, aber vor etwas zwanzig Jahren ist was echt Verrücktes oben in Inverness passiert." Die anderen drei sahen ihn aufmerksam an.

„Also, das war wohl kurz nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, der Muggelkrieg, da hat ein junges Ehepaar da Station gemacht. Er war Historiker, glaub' ich stand in der Zeitung, und seine Frau Krankenschwester, und sie sind in den Bergen wandern gegangen." Die Kerzen waren fast herunter gebrannt und das Kaminfeuer warf flackernde Schatten auf ihre Gesichter. „Sie gingen spazieren und sahen sich einen Steinkreis an, oben auf dem Craigh na Dun. Am nächsten Tag ging sie noch einmal alleine hinunter und dann … niemand weiß, was wirklich passiert ist. Nur das sie nicht zurückkam. Zwei ganze Jahr nicht. Dann, wie aus dem nichts, tauchte sie wieder auf und behauptete, sie hätte eine _Zeitreise_ gemacht. Man hat sie natürlich für Verrückt erklärt, aber … Ich meine, ist so etwas möglich? Eine Zeitreise?"

Sirius meinte: „Naja, man kann schon so etwas in der Art machen, mit einem Zeitumkehrer, aber man kann nur zurück gehen, nicht vor und man kann auch nicht wieder aus der Vergangenheit in die Zukunft springen. Ich wüsste nichts anderes mit dem man so etwas machen könnte."

„Mir fällt auch nichts anderes ein.", meine James.

Malcom zuckte mit den Schultern und weil es nichts weiter zu sagen gab sang er einfach noch eine alte Geschichte auf Gälisch bevor das Kaminfeuer ganz herunter gebrannt war und sie alle in ihre Betten kletterten.

xXx

**Oh, Diana Gabaldons Bücher lassen mich einfach nicht mehr los … Da kommen die Highlands ganz nah ...**

**Reviews? Wenn schon nicht für mich, dann für Schottland? Schottland ist toll ...**


	13. 12 Am Rande unserer Seelen

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für C._

**12. Kapitel**

**Am Rande unserer Seelen**

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Days_

Die nächste Zeit der vier ließ sich mit einem einzigen Wort zusammenfassen: lernen. Die Rumtreiber paukten von morgens bis abends, aber nie wenn Lily zusah, auch wenn sie natürlich wusste, was vor sich ging. Und natürlich ließen sie es sich nicht nehmen zwischendurch mal ein wenig Unruhe zu stiften … und so kam es das die Schluckenden Wasserspeier vor dem Lehrerzimmer eines Morgens Wackelpudding schluckten, die Kerzen in ihrem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf Neonbeleuchtung schalteten als Professor Finn Kjell versuchte, das Licht für den steinalten Projektor zu dimmen und ein Korridor im dritten Stock jeden an einem bestimmten Streifen Boden mit einem unlösbaren Klebefluch festkleben ließ, weshalb dort bald eine Reihe verlassener Schuhe aller Größen und Arten in Reih und Glied standen.

Eben jener besagter Professor Finn Kjell fiehl zwei Wochen vor den Abschlussprüfungen eben jene besagte Treppe, die auch schon James an seinem ersten Schultag zum Verhängnis geworden war, herunter und brach sich beide Beine ausgesprochen tragisch und ausgesprochen kompliziert, so kompliziert, das nicht mal Madam Pomfray etwas machen konnte und erklärte, das er unter diesen Umständen wohl kaum seine Stelle behalten konnte („Ich hab euch doch gesagt, das der nicht bleibt – der Posten ist verflucht!", erklärte James an jenem Abend gewichtig). Vielleicht hatte er auch nur genug von all den Engländern und wollte zurück in sein stockfischiges Norwegen (nichts gegen Stockfische oder Norwegen, das ist ein sehr schönes Land).

Und dann kam das, was allen Schülern einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Die bloße Erwähnung dieser Tests wirkte besser als jede Gruselgeschichte am Abend in den Schlafsälen: Die Jahresabschlussprüfungen natürlich …

Sie schrieben in der Großen Halle an Einzeltischen, bissen auf ihren Fingern herum (Denn auf Federn kauen ist keine gut Idee, Malcom hatte das in der ersten Prüfung ausprobiert und wünschte sich sehnlichst seine Bleistifte zurück …) und dachten nach bis ihre Köpfe glühten. Aber besser wurde es davon auch nicht.

Irgendwann gab es dann wohl nichts mehr zu schreiben, nichts mehr zu begrüblen, nichts mehr zu denken. Und irgendwann konnten sie nur noch auf die Ergebnisse der Prüfung warten warten. Und wenn es eins gibt, das einen mürbe macht, dann ist es Warten. Auch echte Rumtreiber.

Malcom tiegerte wie ein Irrer in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab, James ließ verzauberte Papierflieger durch die Luft fliegen und Sirius schoss sie mit anderen Zaubern wieder herunter. Remus hatte sich mal wieder in seinem Sessel zusammengerollt und starrte abwesend ins Feuer, das Buch in seinem Schoss vergessen.

„Mein Gott, Malcom setzt dich hin!", fauchte James. „Du machst mich ja ganz kirre!"

„_Inflamare_.", ein weiterer Papierflieger gesellte sich zu den anderen auf den Boden. „James, das Wort _kirre_ gibt es glaube ich nicht."

„Gibt es doch!"

„Gibt es nicht!"

„Gibt es doch!"

„Gibt es nicht!"

„MAUL HALTEN!", fuhr Remus sie alle beide an. Sirius und James klappten augenblicklich ihre Münder zu. Remus schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte, wie Leute stöhnen die von unsäglich nervtötenden Personen umgeben sind. „Könnt ihr nicht mal zwei Minuten stillsitzen? (Irgendwie kam Sirius dieser Satz bekannt vor …) Nein, ihr müsst immer Lärm machen. Was habe ich in meinem vorherigen Leben eigentlich getan, das ich jetzt so bestraft werden muss?", fragte er und sah seine Freund an ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Sirius schlecht gelaunt.

„Ich meine,", fauchte Remus und sprang auf, sein Buch viel laut zu Boden, „Ich meine, das ich seit einer Woche mit einem bekloppten Fanatiker mit Käfig-Kollaps, einem hirnlosen Vollidioten und einem durchgeknallten ADHS-Kind in einem Raum eingesperrt bin! Seit einer Woche geht ihr drei Vollidioten mir auf den Senkel! Könnt ihr euch nicht auch einmal wie normale Menschen benehmen und ein Buch lesen oder Aufräumen oder irgendetwas machen, wobei ihr weder die Gegend verwüstet noch Lärm macht? Ihr … Ihr ...", händeringend stand der Kleinere vor ihnen, das Gesicht rot vor Zorn und die Augen wie glühende Kohlen.

„Ihr ...", wütend schüttelte er den Kopf und stürmte aus dem Raum. Die Tür schlug lautstark hinter ihm zu.

Seine drei Freunde sahen ihm nach, ohne zu verstehen, was eben passiert war.

xXx

James lag lange wach in seinem Bett. Remus war nach seinem Wutanfall nicht zurück gekommen.

_Er sitzt unten im Gemeinschaftsraum vorm Feuer und ließt_, versuchte er sich einzureden,_ und wenn ich einschlafe kommt er raufgeschlichen und krabbelt in sein Bett._

Aber er wusste, das dem nicht so sein würde. Remus saß nicht unten vorm Feuer. Remus war nicht hier im Gryffindorturm. Remus würde heute Nacht nicht zurückkommen, so wie er sonst zurückkam. Nicht heute. James setzte sich auf und zog die Beine an. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Wenn Remus nur einfach sagen würde, was los war, wenn er ihnen bloß sagen würde, warum er so gereizt und gleichzeitig so kränklich wurde, wohin er ging … Sie waren seine Freund. Sie, er wollte ihm doch nur helfen. Vertraute er ihnen den nicht?

James kannte keinen besseren Menschen als seinen gerade mal 17 Tage älteren Freund. Remus war die Art Mensch, die sogar gegenüber Kakerlaken noch Mitgefühl hätte. Er könnte niemals irgendjemandem etwas tun, schien es James. Er war einfach immer da, wollte jedem helfen und niemanden verletzten. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, bekam er eine Laune wie ein Gewitterwolke, verschwand eine Nacht und tauchte am nächsten Morgen ohne ein Wort der Erklärung total zerschlagen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – wieder auf.

Was, wenn er krank war? Wenn er wusste, das man ihm nicht helfen konnte und es ihnen deshalb nicht erzählte, weil es eh schon egal war. Weil er eh … _Oh Gott. Und wir benehmen uns wie die letzten Idioten. Kein wunder, das er so wütend war._

James fühlte sich grauenhaft. Vielleicht war er nicht der einfühlsamste Mensch auf Erden, aber er war auch nicht komplett verblödet. Er hatte eine Person die ihm wirklich wichtig war beleidigt wobei er nicht mal wusste wie und so etwas tut wirklich, wirklich weh. Ganz leise, ganz heimlich kullerte eine einzige Träne über sein Gesicht. Er war doch erst Elf. Seine Freunde vertrauten ihm nicht. Er war ganz alleine in einem Internat, weit weg von seiner Familie und das erste Mal seit fast einem Jahr hatte er Heimweh, obwohl er nächste Woche nach hause fahren würde. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen. Er wollte, das seine Mutter ihn in den Arm nahm.

_Es ist alles gut mein kleiner, süßer Jamie_, würde sie sagen und ihm über die Haare streicheln. _Alles ist in Ordnung._ So hatte sie es früher auch immer gemacht. Aber sie war nicht da und sie würde nicht kommen. Und nichts, absolut nichts war hier in Odnung, nicht hier und nicht sonst wo, das wusste James tief in seiner Seele. Und es erschreckte ihn mehr als alles andere.

_Ach Remus, du hast so Recht, ich bin ein Vollidiot._, dachte er,_ warum hast du bloß immer recht?_

xXx

… _und einem durchgeknallten ADHS-Kind …_

_Bin ich das? Ist das alles, was man über mich sagen kann?_

Sirius war nach weinen zu mute. Was war den so falsch daran, sich zu wünschen so akzeptiert zu werden, wie er war? Sein Leben lang versuchte er nur dazuzugehören und trotzdem war da nie irgendwer der einfach sagte: Ja, du bist okay so wie du bist und ich mag dich genau so. Bleib so. Verstell dich nicht für mich. Niemals würde das jemand zu ihm sagen. Niemals, niemals, niemals.

Seine Familie hasste ihn. Kein _Ich hab dich vermisst Bruderherz_ für ihn, kein-auf-die-Schulter-klopfen, kein _Ich bin stolz auf _dich., von seinem Vater. Niemals. Und seine Freunde wollten ihn auch nicht haben. Er war ganz allein. So alleine wie ein Mensch nur sein konnte.

… _durchgeknallt …_

War es so verrückt so zu sein wie er war? _Durchgeknallt_. War er das? _Durchgeknallt_. Das Wort jagte in seinem Kopf im Kreis. _Durchgeknallt, durchgeknallt, durchgeknalltdurchgeknalltdurchgekanlltdurchgeknal ltdurchge – STOP!_

Jetzt weinte er wirklich. Er wollte nicht weinen. Er wollte stark sein. Aber für wen überhaupt, es war ja eh keiner da der ihn weinen sehen würde. Also weinte er, ganz alleine in der Dunkelheit, ganz leise.

Er hasste seine Familie, hasste sein Leben und diese gemeine, gemeine Welt. Warum lebte er überhaupt, wenn er so sinnlos war, wenn eh niemand ihn brauchte und er niemandem etwas nutzte? Malcom behauptete, es gäbe einen Gott der sie alle liebt. Aber ihn liebte niemand. Wenn es diesen Gott gab, warum hatte er ihn dann gemacht, wenn er eh nichts brachte? Sein Leben kam ihm so sinnlos vor ...

Er wünschte sich das jemand ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen würde, das das nicht stimmte. Das er wichtig war. Das er einen Sinn hatte. Das es einen Grund gab, warum er über diese Welt wandern musst.

Aber er war allein und nur der Mond schien groß und voll durch das Fenster und den Spalt im Bettvorhang und sah ihm beim Weinen zu.

„Warum?", fragte er den Mond ganz leise. _Warum …_

Aber der Mond antwortete nicht. Der Mond antwortete nie.

xXx

Malcom lag wach und starrte an den Baldachin über seinem Bett, die Hand fest um den Kruzifix geschlossen.

_Pater noster, qui es in caelis,  
sanctificetur nomen tuum.  
Adveniat regnum tuum.  
Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo, et in terra – _

_Fanatiker_, brüllte Remus ihn in Gedanken an. Immer wieder. Malcom schniefte.

_Pater noster, qui es in caelis,  
sanctificetur nomen tuum.  
Adveniat regnum tuum.  
Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo, et in terra –_

_Im Himmel wie auf Erden – Wo bist du? Warum hörst du mir nicht zu?_

Er wollte nicht nach Hause. Er hatte kein Zuhause. Es gab nur Hogwarts und … und … Er schniefte wieder. Er wollte nicht dorthin zurück. Zurück in das kleine Zimmer unterm Dach. Warum waren manche Menschen so reich und andere so arm? Warum hatten manche alles und andere gar nichts? Wieso war die Welt so ungerecht? Er wollte hier bei seinen Freunden bleiben. Seine Freunde, die ihn für einen Verrückten hielten.

_Ich bin doch kein Fanatiker_, dachte er,_ aber ich weiß doch nichts anderes. Wer sonst soll mir helfen?_

Er war allein hier. Weil er allein war betete er. Weil er betete hielten die Leute hier Abstand von ihm. Dann war er nur noch alleiner.

Er war allein hier. Man könnte etwas anderes denken, wenn man sie zusammen sah. Man könnte denken, sie wären Freunde, richtige Freunde die zusammen durch dick und dünn gingen, deren Freundschaft nichts erschüttern konnte. Die sich niemals aufgaben. Aber eigentlich waren sie nur vier Leute, die beieinander blieben, damit sie nicht mehr alleine waren.

Irgendwie war zu viert alleine sein fast noch einsamer als alleine alleine sein. _Ich bin so erbärmlich_, dachte er und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, _Sean und Connan und sie alle hatten recht, so recht. Ich bin so erbärmlich. Und so alleine. _Heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. _Alleine und erbärmlich und absonderlich und nutzlos. Wie ein ekeliger kleiner Wurm. Und genau das werde ich bleiben. Ein Wurm, für immer._

xXx

**Heute mal etwas emotionaler.**

**Reviews?**


	14. 14 Gewinner, Verlierer, Panik und Züge

**Ich entschuldige mich unterwürfigst für die Verzögerung, aber eine gemeingefährliche Lateinarbeit stand meinen Update-Ambitionen im Wege … Kurz gesagt, beschwert euch beim Kultusministerium!**

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

***Ja, ich bin so abergläubisch, das ich das 13. Kapitel streiche ...**

_Für C._

**14*. Kapitel**

**Gewinner, Verlierer, Panik und Züge**

_DON'T PANIK!  
_

_Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis – __Douglas Adams_

Zwei Tage später standen die Ergebnisse fest. Die Schule verwandelte sich in Sekundenschnelle in einen Ameisenhaufen, die Schüler (und auch manche Lehrer) rannten den ganzen Tag mehr oder weniger Panisch durch die Flure, Gänge, Korridore und Hallen, Treppen und Stiegen und Rampen rauf und runter, in Klassenräume und Büros und versehentlich auch mal in die Besenkammern hinein und hinaus, und die ganze Schule verschwand unter einem Meer aus flitzenden, schwarzen Umhängen. Auch die, die eigentlich einen ruhigen Kopf bewahrten wurden von den anderen angesteckt. Wer wurde versetzt, wer blieb sitzen? Wer bestand die ZAGs? Wer schaffte seinen Abschluss, wer nicht? Und die wichtigste Frage von allen: Wer gewann die Wette? Von einer Nacht auf die Andere waren alle Bewohner Hogwarts kopflose Hühner geworden.

An diesem vorletzten Tag war es wieder wie am ersten: Alle verliefen sich vor Panik. Amy verschlief, Sirius fiel die Treppe, die gleichzeitig nach oben und nach unten führte herunter, James und Malcom fanden den Weg zum Frühstück nicht und Lily ging irgendwo im dritten, Remus irgendwo im fünften Stock verloren. Irgendwann trudelten sie dann aber doch alle verschlafen, hungrig, verwirrt und voller Schrammen und blauer Flecken zum Unterricht. Es wurde eben einfach nie besser.

Jetzt hieß es: Gnadenfrist abgelaufen! Die Zeugnisse sollten verteilt werden, doch dummerweise hatte sich sogar Professor McGonagall von der Panik anstecken lassen (man muss ihr zugute halten, sie war ja erst seit etwa 14 Jahren an der Schule) und stat den Zeugnissen der ersten Klasse der Gryffindors die der zweiten Klasse der Hufflepuffs mitgebracht, was sie allerdings erst bemerkte, als der erste Schüler (Avida Klay) (_Warum wird in dieser verrückten Schule bloß alles nach dem Vornahmen sortiert? Hoffentlich setzt Vater bald eine Reform durch, zu irgendwas muss er ja nütze sein_, dachte Sirius. Er hatte es satt immer Vorletzter zu sein.) ihr Zeugnis einfach nicht abholen wollte. Also ging die Panik frohgelaunt weiter.

Irgendwann waren auch die letzten Zeugnisse gefunden und aus allen paradoxen Ecken der Schule zusammengetragen (Bellatrix wundertet sich wirklich sehr, warum ausgerechnet ihr das Zeugnis von Remus in die Hände viel.) und alles Chaos so gut wie möglich beseitigt, nur um Platz für das nächste zu schaffen.

Während Malcom schon auf sein Zeugnis starrte kaute Sirius neben ihm noch auf seinen Fingernägeln. James fuhr sich ausgesprochen oft durch die Haare und Remus zuckte immer zusammen wenn jemand aufgerufen wurden.

„Und?", fragte Sirius.

„Mmpf. Weiß nicht."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige alarmiert.

„Ja, ich weiß nur mal wieder nicht genau,w as ihr knallköpfigen Zauberer von mir wollt.", definierte Malcom sein Gegrummel.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte der Andere und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Moment mal, hast du uns gerade _knallköpfig_ genannt? Ach, das sind die Noten.", Sirius grinste. Er vergaß immer wieder das Malcom absolut keine Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt hatte. Schnell überflog er das Pergament. Beim dritten Punkt stutzte er.

„Du hast ein O in Zaubertränke, Astronomie, Kräuterkunde und … und _Geschichte_!?"

„Und?", fragte Malcom.

„Das ist die Bestnote, du Pfosten. Mein Gott, wie kannst du dir das merken?"

„Ich kann unglaublich gut Auswendiglernen. Ich konnte mit fünf fast alle Psalme und ich kann sie immer noch. Da kann man sich doch wohl so ein paar Daten merken, oder?"

Sirius starrte seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an. Es sah zwar nicht besonders Intelligent aus, aber das war ihm gerade egal.

„Ich hoffe einmal, das E nicht gerade bedeutet, das ich den IQ einer Erdkröte habe, oder etwa doch?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nöp.", antwortete Remus von vorne und überflog sein Pergament. „ _Erwartungen übertroffen_ heißt das. Pass auf, jetzt bist du dran."

„Mmpf.", grummelte Malcom, was auch immer das heißen sollte.

„Sirius Black.", rief Professor McGonagall auf.

Sirius Zeugnis sah irgendwie dem seiner Freunde sehr Ähnlich. Nur das er in Zaubertränke und Geschichte kein O hatte. Dafür in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zauberkunst …

„Ich frag' mich, ob Evans es wirklich geschafft hat, kein einziges A zu kriegen.", meinte James. „Wir haben nämlich -", er überblickte Sirius Zeugnis, „kein einziges ..."

„Und was noch viel lustiger ist", schaltete sich Remus ein, „das wir alle vier Os und drei Es haben … Aber nie in den gleichen Fächern."

„Du hast den Flugunterricht nicht mitgezählt."

„Der ist doch eh nur Einjährig. Und außerdem hat James da glaub' ich eh ein weiteres O und -"

„Wenn die Herren dann jetzt fertig wären … Es scheint als hätten manche noch zu Packen.", funkte Professor McGonagall dazwischen.

Das Chaos wollte sich einfach nicht lichten und das griff natürlich auch auf den Gemeinschaftsraum über, weshalb es einen Moment (oder auch ein bisschen länger) dauerte bis Evans sie fand um „abzurechnen". Sowohl die Rumtreiber als auch sie waren sich jeweils sicher, die Bessere/n zu sein. Da sieht man mal wieder, wie dolle man auf die Nase fallen kann.

„Jungs!", rief sie ihnen zu und quetschte sich zwischen zwei Fünftklässlern durch, das Neal-Mädchen dicht auf den Fersen. „Bleibt stehen!"

James hatte sich mit überschlagenen Beinen in einem Sessel niedergelassen, Sririus stand dahinter und stützte sich auf die Rückenlehne während Malcom es sich auf der Rechten Armlehne bequem gemacht hatte.

„Wo ist der vierte ab geblieben? Lupin? Whiiiii-", in diesem Moment sprang die Remus von hinten an. Nur das er eben nicht sprang. Er schlich sich an (Unglaublich leise) und pfiff ihr ins Ohr (Unglaublich Laut). Evans kreischte wie eine irre Krähe und fuhr zu ihm rum um ihn zu erwürgen.

„Konzentriere dich doch bitte kurz, Evans, damit wir das hinter uns bringen können. Wir haben auch nicht den ganzen Tag zeit.", sagte James hochmütig und schaffte es sogar gelangweilt zu gucken. Lily starrte ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Dann rümpfte sie auf die ihr ganz eigenen Art die Nase und schob das Kinn vor.

„Vier Os und drei Es.", sagte sie eiskalt. _Das können sie nicht toppen …_, dachte sie.

_Das kann doch nicht …_

_Sie will uns verarschen!_

_Niemals …_

_Shit!_

Black, Lupin, Potter und McDonald schütteten sich aus vor Lachen. Lily sah hilfesuchend zu Amy hinüber. Warum lachten die jetzt bloß? Sie war sich sicher, das _sie_ den Schulrekord geknackt hatte. Sie hatte Professor McGonagall gefragt, niemals, niemals zuvor war jemand besser als drei Os gewesen. Niemals! Sie war die beste seit der Notenreform 1886! Diese Idioten sollten aufhören sie auszulachen!

„Hört auf zu lachen!", schrie sie sie an. „Ich habe gewonnen, also hört auf zu lachen!"

„Du hast nicht gewonnen, Evans!", stieß Black hervor. _Nein …_

„Weil -", Potter schnappte nach Luft, „Weil wir genauso gut waren! Vier Os und drei Es!"

„Zusammen?! So haben wir nicht gewettete!"

„Nein, JEDER!"

„Wie bitte?! Wollt ihr mich eigentlich verarschen?", rief sie wütend.

„Nein!", Black hielt ihr sein Zeugnis hin. Seine Freunde folgten dicht auf. Lily schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das geht doch gar nicht! Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das das passiert ist so gering … die ist gleich Null … das fünf Schüler … fünf … Bestnoten ...", stotterte sie.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte niemand gewonnen.", sagte Lupin.

„Ja,", antwortete Lily, „so sieht es aus."

Sie schaffte es gerade noch nach oben in ihr Zimmer, bevor sie sich vor lachen ausschütten musste. Aber natürlich würde sie das niemals zugeben.

xXx

„Sirius! Beweg' deinen faulen Hintern endlich aus dem Bett!", brüllte James. „Du musst noch packen!"

Die Bettdecke grummelte und bewegte sich protestierend. „Tu nicht so, ich weiß das du wach bist! AUFSTEHEN!"

Remus saß auf seinem Koffer. Malcom faltete seine Hemden übertrieben ordentlich zusammen. James stand, Hände in die Hüften gestützt neben dem Bett am nächsten zum Fenster und guckte ausgesprochen ungehalten aus der Wäsche.

„Ich hab's doch gesagt, du hättest deine Sachen schon gestern packen sollen.", sagte Remus zu dem verschlafenen Wuschelkopf, der sich aus den Deckenbergen erhob.

„Wie viel Zeit hab' ich noch?", nuschelte Sirius und stolperte ins Bad.

„Fünfundzwanzig Minuten – insgesamt!", rief Malcom ihm hinterher.

„Verflucht!", Sirius sprang wie eine Furie wieder von der Tür zurück. Wenn es jemals jemand gegeben hatte, der so schnell packen konnte wie Sirius, hätte er einen Eintrag ins Guinessbuch dafür verdient, auch wenn das absolut chaotisch Ergebnis nicht wirklich herausragend war. Aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten alles in den Koffer zu zwängen, sich daraufzustellen und fast Kopfüber die Schnallen zu schließen. Und, wie bereits erwähnt, brauchte er gerade mal fünf Minuten um sich fertig zu machen.

Sie waren halt alle Chaoten – aber sind Jungen das nicht immer?

xXx

„Nim' die doch bitte endlich deine Quadratlatschen vom Polster.", beschwerte sich Remus bestimmt schon zum tausendsten Mal während ihrer Heimfahrt bei Sirius, der innerhalb der ersten Minute im Abteil seine Füße auf dem Sitz zwischen Remus und Malcom platziert hatte. Und bestimmt schon zum tausendsten Mal überging Sirius ihn einfach und schob sich stattdessen eine Kürbispastete in den Mund.

Malcom ignorierte die beiden und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die vorbei sausende Landschaft. Er wusste nicht genau, was er denken sollte.

Ja, er hatte Lairg vermisst, hatte das dunkle, kalte Wasser des Shin vermisst, die grünen Tiefen der Wälder, das saftige herbstgold der Felder.

Aber er würde Hogwarts viel mehr vermissen als alles andere, die Türen, Flure und Korridore, die Geheimnisse und verbotenen Wege, das knisternde Feuer im Kamin, die alten Fenster, der Geruch von Staub und Alter und Stein und Weisheit, die Weiden am See und die finster drohenden Stämme des verbotenen Waldes. Er würde sie tausendmal mehr vermissen als das kleine Zimmer unter den Dachbalken mit den knartschenden Dielen, dem klapperigen Schrank, dem Krempel und der durch gelegenen Matratze. Tausend und abertausend Mal.

„Wahhh! Mein Gott, Schlamm!", quietschte einer seiner Freunde.

Er seufzte und drehte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. James hatte Sirius in den Schwitzkasten genommen und zwangsfütterte ihn mit Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und Remus lachte sich halb tot. Malcom schmunzelte. Man brauchte die drei nur ein paar Sekunden anzusehen um alle finsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Sirius fuchtelte verzweifelt mit den Armen um sich zu befreien und beide fielen auf den Boden des Abteils, die Nasen voran und mit wehenden Umhängen. Sirius erholte sich als erster, prustend vor lachen rappelte er sich auf und schubste James gleich wieder auf die Erde zurück.

„Geschieht dir recht, du Geschmacksnervkiller!", rief er triumphierend, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder zu Boden zugehen als James nämlich versuchte, sich an seinem Hosenbein hochzuziehen.

„Wie alt sind die noch mal?", fragte Malcom Remus mit skeptisch erhobener Augenbraue.

„Ich hab' keinen Schimmer.", antwortete der Kleinere und grinste.

Nach stundenlangem Hin und Her zwischen James und Sirius (Die Beiden benahmen sich besonders übermütig, denn keiner von ihnen wollte zugeben wie sehr er die anderen vermissen würde) und einem beinahe-Crash mit dem Imbisswagen fuhr der Hogwartsexpress im berühmt-berüchtigten Bahnhof Kings Cross ein. Auf dem Gleis drängten sich Eltern, Großeltern, Geschwister, Tanten, Onkel, Cousins und Cousinen und was es sonst noch an verschütteter Verwandtschaft gab, nebst Haustieren, Bauchladenverkäufern und Taschendieben und dem üblichen, zwielichtigem Volk, das sich auf Bahngleisen herumtreibt aber nie einsteigt. Die vier Jungen verabschiedeten sich, wuchteten ihre größeren oder kleineren Koffer herunter und verschwanden im Getümmel, wohin auch immer sie mussten, in die mehr (James und Remus) oder weniger (Sirius) offenen Arme ihrer Familien oder weiter zu einem anderem, mehr vermuggeltem Bahnsteig, in einem Muggelzug in eine verflucht weit entfernte Stadt und dann mit einem klapprigem, scheinbar vor-steinzeitlichem Bus weiter in ein winzig kleines Dorf (Malcom).

Und es würde noch gut sechs Monate dauern, bis sie sich wieder auf eben diesem Bahnsteig treffen würden.

xXx

**Reviews?**


	15. Epilog

**Ich fahre in die Herbstferien, weshalb sich das nächste Update um mindestens zwei Wochen verschiebt.**

**Aber vieleicht tröstet euch das über die lange Pause hinweg ...**

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für C._

**Epilog**

Der Junge war der wohl seltsamste Kunde, den Mr Borgin seit langem gehabt hatte, und das wollte schon etwas heißen, hier, in der Nokturngasse. Er trug einen langen, schlicht schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze, welche sein geringes Alter aber dennoch nicht verbarg und ebenso unauffällige Schuhe. Mehr hatte Mr Borgin bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht von seinem Kunden gesehen. Der Jungen schlich seit einiegen Minuten durch die Gänge und betrachtete die Auslagen, aber dem Besitzer des Ladens war,als wüsste er schon längst, was er wollte.

Eigentlich sollte ein erwachsener Mann, vor allem einer, der in einer Gegend wie dieser ein Geschäft führte, keine Angst vor einem höchsten Zwölfjährigen haben, und doch …

… _und doch beobachtet er mich, wenn ich mich umdrehe._ Der Junge verströmte eine ungemütliche, bedrohliche Aura, ähnlich der von manchen seiner Waren. Solche Dinge sollten ihn nicht nervös machen, immerhin verdienter er sein Brot damit, aber der Junge _lebte_ doch! Warum, zum Teufel, fühlte er sich genauso wie die schwarz magischen Auslagen, die er so interessiert betrachtete, an? Er konnte den stechenden Blick spüren, so deutlich, als ob er ihm in die Augen sah, und er wusste das diese Augen silbergrau blitzten, ihm so bekannt waren. Aber woher nur?

Der Junge bewegte sich auf eine seltsame, _unnatürliche_ Art, steif und ohne Geräusch und fast, als würde er schweben. Wie ein Schatten glitt er ziellos an den Regalen entlang, betrachtete dies, inspizierte das. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es Mr Borgin, schwebte er eben so lautlos zum Tresen hinüber, in Händen eine kleine Holzschatulle. Er hatte sie vor Jahren in einem verlassenen Haus gefunden und sie nicht öffnen können. Sie war ihm immer wertlos erschienen, bis auf den schwachen Schimmer, der sie umgab, der selbe Schimmer, der schwarze Magie umgab. Deshalb hatte er sie mitgenommen. Die Schatulle war eine Handspanne breit und tief und etwa doppelt so lang, aus dunklem Holz mit weißen Einlegearbeiten und einem alten, einfachem Schloss aus schwarzen Metall. So oft er auch versucht hatte, das Kästchen aufzubrechen, so oft war er auch gescheitert. Irgendjemand – oder irgendetwas – hatte diese Ding vor Jahren oder Jahrzehnten aus welchem Grund auch immer mit einem sehr starken Schließzauber belegt.

Der Junge stellte das Kästchen auf den Tresen und legte drei Gallonen hinzu.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube nicht, das das Reichen wird mein Junge, das ist ein sehr altes Stück, ein Unikat höchstwahrscheinlich … Sehr Alt.", fügte er betonen hinzu. Der Junge hob ein wenig den Kopf, starrte ihn aus silbergrauen Augen an, dunkel wie schwarze Sterne und legte die Rechte Hand auf den Kasten. An der fahlen Fingern schimmerte ein kleiner, silberner Siegelring. Zwei Schlangen die sich umeinander wanden und sich gegenseitig in den Schwanz bissen.

„Mr Black.", flüsterte Mr Borgin und viel Augenblicklich in sein gewohnt unterwürfiges Gewinsel zurück. „Sir … ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Sie ..."

Der Junge war ein Black. Irgendeiner von ihnen, es gab ja genug davon, Söhne, Cousins, vergessene Familienzweige. Aber er war ein Black und mit denen sollte man sich nicht anlegen. Der Junge lächelte still und kalt, ohne das das Lächeln seine steinernen Augen erreicht, nahm die Schatulle vom Tisch und ging genauso lautlos, wie er gekommen war. Vier Gallonen blieben auf dem staubigen Tresen zurück, hinter dem Mr Borgin den Zusammenhang dieses seltsamen Besuches suchte. Aber er konnte ihn einfach nicht finden. Niemnd konnte das.

xXx

**Ende des Ersten Teils.**

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**


	16. 1 Von Zuhause in die Heimat

**Halli, hallo, ich bin auch endlich wieder aus der Versenkung der Herbstferien aufgetaucht. Viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Teil.**

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der_ handelnden Personen_ und nicht meine persönliche Meinung.**

Teil 2

Eiserne Freundschaft

_Für E._

**1. Kapitel**

**Von Zuhause in die Heimat**

_I'm sick of this town  
Sick of my job  
Sick of my friends 'cause everyone's jaded  
Sick of this place, I wanna break free  
I'm so frustrated, I just wanna ..._

Jump! Jump!  
Don't wanna think about tomorrow 

_Jump!  
I just don't care tonight  
I just wanna jump_

_Jump! Jump!  
Don't wanna think about my sorrow  
Let's go  
Forget your problems  
I just wanna jump!  
_

_Jump! - Simple Plan_

An diesem Morgen sprang Malcom wie ein Blitz aus dem kleinen Bett mit der durch gelegenen Matratze und stieß sich als erste Amtshandlung den Kopf am Dachbalken. Das erste Licht des Tages fiel durch das schmutzige Fenster und der aufgewirbelte Staub glitzerte in der Luft. Er balancierte über ein paar am Boden stehender Papkatons voller Krimskrams und Plunder zum hellen Halbrund in der Zimmerdecke und stellte sich auf einen Kasten, rieb eine kleine Stelle sauber und späte hinaus.

Lairg, das winzige Dorf am westlichsten Ausläufer des Loch Shin irgendwo tief in den Highlands, schlief noch. Nebelschwaden schlängelten sich durch die Straßen zweieinhalb Etagen tiefer und die Sonne lugte durch den dunstigen Hochnebel. Hinter dem Seearm, der das Dorf in zwei Teile teilte, lagen Äcker auf denen die Sommerernte darauf wartete, eingefahren zu werden und dahinter leuchteten die Wipfel des FerryWood dunkelgrün. Malcom grinste breit.

_Auf wiedersehen, langweiligster, ödester und abgelegenster Ort der ganzen Welt_, dachte er vergnügt, _bis Weihnachten entkomme ich diesem verfluchten Stückchen Land._

Sein Koffer war seit fast zwei Wochen gepackt, nur das, was er noch hatte verstecken müssen musste sich noch dazu gesellen. Er Stolperte durchs Zimmer zum Lichtschalter, den bis auf das kleine Fenster war es hier oben immer dunkel und balancierte im funzeligen Licht einer einzelnen nackten Glühbirne zurück zu seinem Schrank.

_Zusammengezimmerte Kisten trifft es eher._, dachte er und wühlte in dem bisschen das noch in den Schubladen übriggeblieben war. Das Komödchen reichte ihm kaum bis zur Schulter. Er warf das eine oder andere in den geöffneten Koffer. Dann ließ er sich vor dem Bett auf die Knie nieder und drückte mit einer Hand leicht gegen die äußere Verkleidung des Bettkastens, die andere entriegelte einen kleinen Hacken in der Innenseite des Bettgestells unter der Matratze. Die komplette Vorderfront des Bettes viel ihn an und er schob sie schnell zur Seite. Dahinter, zwischen den alten Dielen des Bodens und dem Lattenrost (Eine war gebrochen, kein Wunder, das er so schlecht schlief …) lagen seine Schulsachen. Wenn irgendwer diese Bücher finden würde … Der Gedanke war zu absurd. Niemand wusste von dem Versteck. Die neuen Bücher waren kaum eine Woche zuvor eingetroffen, sie lagen einfach Abends auf seiner Decke. _Woher die bloß wissen, das ich nicht einfach was kaufen gehen kann …_

Morgen würde er wieder in Hogwarts sein, mit seinen Freunden, mit Leuten, die ihm nicht hinterher riefen, das er eine absonderliche Missgeburt die niemand haben wollte war.

Zurück in seine Welt, denn das war sie, _seine Welt_, nicht diese trostlose Dachkammer. Früher hatte sie mal einem Bediensteten gehört, aber jetzt gehörte sie ihm … Aber wo war da eigentlich der Unterschied?

Schnell packte er de letzten Dinge und Bücher in den Koffer. Die Schnallen schlossen nur noch mit Mühe, das Leder war abgewetzt und einer der Griffe bedrohlich locker, aber es würde gegen. Er schloss den Koffer und tappte erneut über Kisten, Kartons und ausrangiertes Mobiliar, zog die Klappe im Boden auf und ließ die schmale Leiter hinunter.

_Auf wiedersehen Albtraum, willkommen Leben …_

xXx

James drehte sich einmal im Kreis und suchte den Bahnhof mit den Augen nach seinen Freunden ab. Gleis 9¾ war so überfüllt wie jedes Jahr, aber dieses Mal kam es James nicht so schlimm wie beim ersten Mal vor.

„Ich glaube das irgendwie immer noch nicht so ganz.", sagte seine Mutter. „Mein kleiner Jamie fährt nach Hogwarts." Sie nahm in den Arm.

„Mum!", rief James peinlich berührt, „Ich bin schon letztes Jahr gefahren. Was soll jetzt der Aufstand? Mir wird doch wohl nichts passieren, oder?", fragte er grinsend.

„Nein, nein, aber letztes Jahr habe ich deinem Vater versprochen stark zu sein."

James lachte. In diesem Moment entdeckte er Sirius. Er war noch größer geworden und zerrte einen noch größeren Koffer als letztes Jahr hinter sich her. Fröhlich winkend kam er zu ihm rüber.

„Hey Mann! Was hast du gemacht?", lachte er als die beiden sich erst einmal in den Arm fielen.

„Was hast _du _gemacht? Man, dieser Koffer ist ja mörderisch. Willst du Mrs Norris damit erschlagen?"

Sirius beugte sich sehr nah an seinen Freund heran und flüsterte: „Doppelter Boden." James riss die Augen auf.

„Bringt dich denn niemand?", fragte James Mutter erschreckt über einen Zwölfjährigen, der ganz allein durch London irrte.

„M- Mum hat mich abgesetzt.", meinte er und stolperte nur kurz über das erste Wort. Niemand nannte seine Eltern mehr Mutter und Vater. Niemand aus ihm, dem hochwohlgeborenen Erben der altehrwürdigen und durch und durch reinblütigen Familie Black. War doch alles zum Kotzen. James Mutter sah immer noch skeptisch aus. Ließ sich nicht ändern.

„So, die Hälfte der Rumtreiber haben wir beisammen – oh, nein, zwei Drittel, da kommt Malc." Der großgewachsene Schotte war eigentlich kaum zu Übersehen, wie er sich mit wildem Feuerschopf einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte.

Mit einem unverständlichen „Hey Leute" ließ er seinen im Vergleich geradezu winzigen Koffer neben den von Sirius plumsen.

„Das ist also Malcom, der dickschädeligste aller Schotten. Und Sirius, das verfressenste Wesen dieses Planeten … Wir haben ja schon einiges von euch gehört.", sagte Mr Potter und verstrubbelte die Haare seines Sohnes („Dad! Las das"). „Man könnte meinen, er wolle dieses Jahr gar nicht mehr nach Hause kommen."

In diesem Moment lugte der letzte der vier Freund hinter Malcoms Rücken hervor. Der fuhr erschreckt herum. „Was schleichst du eigentlich immer so? Mann Remus, ich krieg'nen Herzinfarkt!" Behänded schnappte der Größere den blonden Jungen und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten.

„Pass auf, das meine ... Mum das nicht sieht … die reißt dir den Kopf ab ...", japste Remus.

„Ach Tatsache?", fragte James mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Deine Grammatik ist mal wieder grottig, _Jamie_, es heißt _ach tatsächlich?_!"

„Stimmt nicht!"

„Stimmt doch!"

„Stimmt nicht!"

„Stimmt doch!"

„Nicht schon wieder!", rief Remus.

„Sag mal, hat dieses fies-gemeine Wesen ihn gerade _Jamie_ genannt?", fragte Malcom mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Er hat was? Du ...", Sirius hatte schon in der Menge Zuflucht gesucht, James dicht auf seinen Fersen. Remus schüttete sich aus vor Lachen und Malcom schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Ob die wohl jemals älter werden?", fragte er den Kleineren.

„Hoffentlich nicht!"

In diesem Moment ließ eine helle, leicht hysterische Frauenstimme die beiden verbliebenen Rumtreiber herumfahren. „Remus? Remus, bist du da?"

Dann tauchte auch schon eine winziges, molliges Persönchen mit strohblonden Haaren und einer etwas stupsigen Nase aus der Menge auf und sie sah wirklich haargenau wie Remus aus. Sie wieselte sich zwischen zwei im Vergleich zu ihr riesenhaften Siebtklässlern durch, ihr kleiner Pferdeschwanz wippte fröhlich hinter ihr her. Sie war gerade mal einen Kopf größer als ihr Sohn.

„Ach Remus, du kannst doch nicht einfach so verschwinden, hier auf dem Bahnhof, da sind so viele Leute … Wer weiß, was einem da passieren kann, wer hier alles herumstro-_Whii_!", in diesem Moment rannte Sirius sie fast um, James folgte ihm nun total aus der Puste. Sirius suchte hinter Malcoms Rücken Schutz.

„Mum, darf ich vorstellen;", sagte Remus grinsend zu seiner verschreckten Mutter „Malcom, James und der Witzbold da hinten ist Sirius." Malcom tippte sich an den imaginären Hut, James grinste breit und Sirius wagte sich hinter dem Rücken seines Freundes hervor und legte eine kleine Verbeugung hin. Mrs Lupin guckte etwas geschockt. „Remus, du hast gar nicht gesagt, das deine Freunde so … so ..."

„ … rumtreiberisch sind?", schlug Sirius vor. James lachte und fuhr sich mit der Rechten durch die Haare. James Vater beobachtete das Treiben mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick, fast als ob er sich wünschte, auch noch mal so jung zu sein und mit seinen Freunden unbeschwert herum toben zu können.

„Oh, und das sind meine Eltern!", verkündete James fröhlich. „Mum, Dad: Mrs Lupin. Mrs Lupin: Mum und Dad." Sirius gluckste belustigt. „Kann doch nichts dafür, wenn das bei dir daheim anders abgeht!", beschwerte sich sein Freund bei ihm. Mr und Mrs Potter schüttelten Mrs Lupin etwas steif die Hand. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie dem Drang, sich zu ihr hinunter zu beugen, widerstehen

Just nun gesellte sich jemand, der nur Mr Lupin sein konnte, zu ihnen, durchaus etwas größer als seine Frau, mit ebenfalls straßenköterblonden Locken (Die hatte Remus glücklicherweise nicht geerbt) und unverwechselbar bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Er seufzte als er seiner Frau dabei zusah, wie sie Remus auf besorgt-mütterliche Art auseinander nahm.

„Äh, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber … der Zug ...", bemerkte Malcom, aber die anderen hörte ihm nicht zu. Hilfesuchend sah er Mr Lupin an. Der zog nur entschuldigend die Schultern hoch.

„Remus, hast du deine Zahnbürste eingepackt?", stellte Mrs Lupin die ultimative nervtötende-überführsorgliche-Eltern-Frage.

„Mum!", rief Remus empört. „Ich hab alles, ja! Ich werde mich nicht verlaufen, ja! Ich werde es alleine schaffen, IN DIESEN ZUG DA ZU STEIGEN!"

Malcom schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, nahm seine Tasche und ging einfach, Sirius folgte ihm. „Wenn jemand fragt, ich kenne euch nicht!", rief er über die Schulter.

James umarmte seine Eltern ein letztes Mal und rannte seinen Freunden stolpernd hinterher. „Wartet auf mich!"

„Remus, komm schon!"

Remus wand sich aus den Armen seiner Mutter. „MUM!", sagte er und dann ganz langsam, als würde er mit jemandem unglaublich Dummen sprechen: „Ich schaffe das, okay? Ich schreibe dir so oft ich kann. Ich passe auf mich auf, ja. Aber ich muss jetzt los." Dann drehte er sich um und schnappte sich seinen Koffer. Sein Vater klopfte ihm zum Abschied auf die Schulter. „Du packst das schon, mein Junge!", sagte er und sah ihm lächelnd nach.

„Ich komme!", rief er und kletterte hinter seinen Freunden in den Wagon.

xXx

„Ah, da sind unsere Gryffindors, alle beieinander!", frohlockte der fast kopflose Nick und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tischplatte. Alle frischgebackenen Erstklässler und auch einige der Zweitklässler fuhren erschreckt zusammen.

„Bonjour Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen.", sagte Sirius in nahezu perfektem Französisch und biss in sein Hähnchenbein. Seine Freunde starrten ihn verwundert an.

„Ah, es tut gut wieder einmal jemanden meine schöne Sprache sprechen zu hören!", antwortete Nick in eben dieser.

„Ham, es wäre eine schöne Sprache, wenn sie nicht immer mit einem Besuch bei meiner Familie verbunden wäre ..."

„Sag mal, wann genau bequemst du dich wieder in einer uns verständlichen Sprache zu sprechen?", fragte James ungehalten. „Und warum kannst du das überhaupt?"

„Es gibt Menschen, die sind auch heute noch der Meinung, Französisch zu sprechen gehöre zum guten Ton. Ich musste das lernen, seit ich fünf war."

„Autsch.", sagte Remus mitfühlend.

„Das kannst du laut sagen.", grinste sein Freund.

Sie redeten, scherzten und lachten (und Sirius bewarf James mit Pommes), denn die Ferien waren viel zu lang gewesen und die Briefe viel zu kurz und es gab viel zu viel zu erzählen und sowieso waren sie überglücklich, einander wieder zu haben. Der fast kopflose Nick hatte sich entfernt um mit ein paar Viertklässlern zu plauschen und das Mahl neigte sich auch schon langsam dem Ende entgegen. Die große Halle summte von Gesprächen von Hunderten und Aberhunderten Schülern, dem Klappern von Besteck und dem allgemeinem Lärm, den viele Kinder auf zu engem Raum machen.

Der Nachtisch wurde auf- und abgetragen und das Summen verstummte nach und nach, als die Schüler ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Schulleiter zuwanden. Letztes Jahr war wohl jeder der Erstklässler zu aufgeregt gewesen um wirklich zu begreifen, was vor sich ging. Nun erhob Dumbledor das Wort, und es klang, trotz seines beträchtlichen Alters, durch die ganze Halle. Er erinnerte an Verbote und ähnliches, zählte die Dinge auf, die zur _Liste der Verbotenen Gegengenstände_ hinzugefügt worden waren und zu guter Letzt räusperte er sich vernehmlich.

„Nun zum letzten – und meiner Meinung nach erfreulichstem – Punkt: Die Schulhymne! Jeder wie er lustig ist und de eins und de zwei und de eins zwei drei!"

Und so sangen sie die Wörter, die der Professor aus seinem Zauberstab geschüttelt hatte,

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,_

_bring uns was Schönes bei,_

_Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern,_

_wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei._

_Denn noch sind unsere Köpfe leer,_

_voll Luft und toter Fliegen,_

_wir wollen nun alles erlernen,_

_was du uns hast bisher verschwiegen._

_Gib dein Bestes – wir können's gebrauchen,_

_unsere Köpfe, sie sollen rauchen!_

Es war eine schaurig-schöne, verrückte Kakophonie und als sie geendet hatten waren die Rumtreiber nicht die einzigen die haltlos kicherten. Es war doch gut zu wissen, das irgendwer an dieser Schule ihren zugegebenermaßen etwas seltsamen Humor teilte.

In ihren Zimmer angekommen vielen sie wie tot in die Betten, Sirius schaffte es nicht mal mehr sich einen Pyjama anzuziehen, und schliefen bis zum Morgen wie Steine. Sie waren zu Hause.

xXx

**Entschuldigung für die Urlaubs-Pause, dafür heute mal ein besonders langes Kapitel.**

**Reviews sind total toll, also nur so am Rande bemerkt ...**


	17. 2 Seelenbrüder

**Die Frösche und die Marmelade gehören Kerstin Gier. Danke für diese schöne Inspiration. Mütter-Mafia forever *böse grins*!**

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der**_** handelnden Personen**_** und ****nicht**** meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für E._

**2. Kapitel**

**Seelenbrüder**

_When your down and troubled  
and you need a helping hand_

_and nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me_

_and soon I will be there_

_to bright up even your darkest night_

_Winter, spring summer or fall_

_all you have to do this call_

_and I'll be there yea yea yea  
You've got a friend!_

_You've got a friend_

Von da an war alles wie gehabt, nur eben etwas weniger chaotisch. Sie irrten immer noch durch die Gegend und bekamen immer noch nichts vom Geschichtsunterricht mit. In den ersten beiden Wochen zündete Malcom in Zauberkunst Remus Spitzhut an und Sirius flog sein Kessel zum scheinbar tausendsten Mal fast um die Ohren. Nur James kam dieses Jahr glimpflich davon.

Es waren die letzten Tage, bevor der echte, warme Sommer sich auf immer und ewig verziehen würde und nur einen kalten, verregneten Schatten seiner selbst zurücklassen würde. Die letzten Tage, in denen es warm genug war, um nur im T-Shirt am See zu sitzen und, wenn man ganz besonders abgebrüht (oder auch einfach nur strohdoof) war, sogar hinein zu springen. In dieser Zeit versuchte Malcom seinen Freunden beizubringen, wie man barfuß an einer Steinwand kletterte, wofür er den Felsen oberhalb des Sees nutzte. Dummer Weise fand nur er Halt, der Rest von ihnen nahmen ein unfreiwilliges Bad. Aus lauter Mitgefühl sprang er auch hinterher.

Als sie prustend, spritzend und klitschnass wieder an Land kamen, begegneten sie – wem wohl – Lily Evans und ihren Freundinnen. Diese betrachtete sie geringschätzig. „Ich dachte eigentlich das ihr Vollidioten schon wüstet, das in voller Montur schwimmen zu gehen keine wirklich sinnvolle Idee ist. Aber ich habe mich wohl getäuscht." Sie ließ ihren Blick missbilligend über ihre klitschnassen Schuluniformen wandern. „Jedem das seine.", meinte sie abschätzig und verschwand genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war.

„Wisst ihr was?", fragte Sirius seine Freunde. „Das ist echt gruselig, wie sie immer auftaucht, einen herablassend-arroganten Kommentar abgibt und wieder Verschwindet."

„Fast so als wäre sie eine zickige Offstimme.", stimmte Remus ihm zu, aber keiner seiner Freunde besaß einen Fernseher und daher konnte keiner von ihnen etwas mit dem Begriff Offstimme anfangen.

„Aber irgendwie hat sie recht – ein Bad in vollen Klamotten ist nicht zu empfehlen. Man, mir ist kalt!" James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die eh schon unordentlichen Haare, eine neue Angewohnheit von ihm.

„Du stimmst doch eh allem zu, was sie sagt. Und du starrst sie immer an.", bemerkte Malcom und bewarf seinen Freund mit einem Steinchen. „Da funkt's doch!"

„Oh, da klingeln die Hochzeitsglocken!"

„Ham, Lily Potter, na, wie hört sich das an?"

„Erwachsen von euch. Ungemein erwachsen!", fauchte James und stapfte in Richtung Schloss von dannen. „Wir sehen uns dann, wenn ihr euch nicht mehr wie Kindergartenkinder benehmt."

xXx

James wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, ohne den blassesten Schimmer, warum er aufgewacht war. Er blinzelte ein, zwei Mal und richtete sich auf. Um ihn herrschte Dunkelheit, bis auf einen Streifen Mondlicht, der durch einen Spalt im Vorhang auf seine Decke fiel. Ein leiser Wind spielte mit den Vorhängen. Hatte jemand das Fenster offen gelassen? James wollte sich wieder hinlegen, wollte weiterschlafen, aber –

Etwas huschte durchs Mondlicht, nur kurz, zu kurz um es zu sehen. Das mulmige Gefühl das alles schon einmal erlebt zu haben breitete sich in seiner Magengrube aus.

„Sirius?", fragte er die Nacht. Als Antwort schob sein größerer Freund den Kopf zwischen den Bettvorhängen hindurch. James' viel zu schneller Herzschlag verlangsamte sich wieder auf ein normales Level. Warum hatte er sich so erschreckt?

… _Hände, wie Krallen, mit langen, schwarzen Fingernägeln ..._

„Kann ich … Kann ich bei dir pennen?", flüsterte der verlegen.

„Wieso denn?", nuschelte er etwas schlaftrunken.

„Albträume.", murmelte sein Freund und schlüpfte zu ihm ins Bett. James konnte das Herz des anderen rasen hören, als dieser sich unter den schweren Decken an ihn kuschelte.

„Es ist nicht mehr so schlimm, wenn man darüber redet, weiß du?", flüsterte James ins Dunkel.

„Kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern.", behauptete Sirius aber das Zittern seiner Stimme strafte ihn Lügen. „Ich kann mich wirklich kaum noch erinnern. Es war so nebelig und dunkel, und da warst du und Malc und Remus und Evans auch, keine Ahnung wieso. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst vor irgendwas. Ich bin davor weggelaufen, so schnell ich konnte, aber es kam immer näher und ich konnte nicht mehr schneller Laufen. Ich glaube, das war in einem Wald, jedenfalls waren da total viele Bäume. Und dann bin ich gestolpert und gefallen, immer weiter runter in ein tiefes Loch – nein, ein Schlucht. Dann bin ich aufgewacht. Das hört sich albern an, oder?", fragte er als er geendet hatte und sah James mit großen, traurigen Augen an.

„Träume hören sich immer seltsam an.", tröstete er seinen Freund. „Und sie haben keine Bedeutungen, egal was die Leute sagen. Es sind nur Träume und man muss sich nicht davor Fürchten." _Warum tu ich es dann?_

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Sirius, immer noch mit einem unendlich traurigen Blick.

„Meine Mum hat's mir gesagt. Die weiß so was.", antwortete James.

„Deine Mum ist wirklich schlau.", flüsterte Sirius und kullerte sich ans einer Seite zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen.

„Weißt du, als ich klein war hab' ich mir immer einen Bruder gewünscht.", sagte James plötzlich ganz leise. Als sein Freund erst nichts darauf antwortete, dachte er der andere hätte ihn nicht gehört oder sei schon eingeschlafen.

„Ich hab einen. Das ist nur halb so toll wie es sich die Leute immer vorstellen.", antwortete Sirius und schob seine Hand unter seinen Kopf.

„Ich hätte trotzdem gern einen. Ich meine, jemanden mit dem man alles machen kann und der einem immer zuhört und für einen da ist und so."

„Ich wollte immer einen Hund haben, aber Mum hat's mir verboten. Hunde sind toll. Viel besser als Brüder."

„Könnten wir nicht eigentlich Brüder sein?"

„Ach, du spinnst doch, wir sind doch gar nicht miteinander verwandt."

„Egal. _Freunde sind die Familie, die man sich selbst aussucht_! Irgendein Muggel hat das mal gesagt und er hatte recht. Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen Bruder der so ist wie du."

„Und ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Familie die so ist wie deine."

„Also sind wir Brüder.", flüsterte James halsstarrig wie er war. „Vielleicht nicht im Blut, wohl aber im Geist."

„Das hört sich schön an."

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief James das erste mal in seinem Leben, aber es war nicht so schlimm weil es eh Samstag war. Viel schlimmer war, das er, als Remus ihn weckte, feststellte das Sirius sich in der Nacht noch näher an ihn gekuschelt und seinen Kopf und eine Hand auf seine Brust gelegt hatte. Grinsend wuschelte er dem Größeren durch die Haare bevor er ihn von sich schob. „Aufstehen, Bruderherz.", flüsterte er dem schlaftrunkenen Morgenmuffel ins Ohr bevor er ins Bad verschwand.

An Samstagmorgenen nahmen sie sich immer alle Zeit der Welt um ganz gemütlich zu Duschen und sich in aller Seelenruhe zum Frühstück zu begeben.

„Bei wem haben wir jetzt eigentlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte Malcom während er einen Kampf gegen seine Krawatte führte. Ihre neue Lehrerin hatte sich um gut zwei Wochen verspätet.

„Irgend so eine Mrs Greenwild. Was für'n alberner Name ...", antwortete James, der gerade aus dem Bad zurück in den Schlafsaal stolperte.

„Oh nein, nicht _die_!", quietschte Sirius und fuhr aus James Bett hoch. Sein Anblick war wirklich zu viel, mit abstehenden Haaren und zerknittertem Schlafanzug, die Decken weit um ihn ausgebreitet und die Augen panisch aufgerissen weshalb seine Freunde erst einmal einen Lachanfall bekamen.

„Was ist den so schlimm an Mrs Green-was-auch-immer?", wollte Remus wissen und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Sie ist ein Drache! Und sie hat einen Reinblut-Fimmel!", prophezeite Sirius düster. „Oh, ich bin so tot! Sie hasst mich!"

„Woher kennt sie dich denn?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Sie war mal mein Kindermädchen.", wimmerte Sirius und verkroch sich tiefer in seinem Deckenberg. „Und sie hasst mich, weil ich … ich hab ihre … Das kann ich nicht sagen!"

„Sirius! Was hast du getan?", knurrte Remus.

„Ich war fünf, okay? Das wollte ich nur mal klarstellen!"

„WAS HAST DU GEMACHT?"

„Ihr werdet es niemals, niemals, niemals erfahren! Ich werde die erste Stunde bei ihr eh nicht überleben!"

Malcom stapfte zu James Bett und wühlte in den Decken, bis er Sirius fand, und schleifte ihn an den Haaren in die Mitte des Zimmers. Die ganze Aktion brachte ihm einen saftigen Tritt gegen das Schienenbein ein.

„Was. Hast. Du. Gemacht?", fragte James.

„Ich … ich habe ihr tote Frösche ins Bett gelegt. Und einen Fisch. Ich habe ihre ganzen Klamotten um zwei Nummern schrumpfen lassen. Alles. Auch das was sie an hatte. Ich habe ihren Koffer in die Luft gejagt."

„Nein!", riefen seine Freunde.

„Doch.", wimmerte Sirius kleinlaut. „Ich habe ihren Zauberstab in die Marmelade getunkt. Ich habe Käfer in ihren Büchern zerdrückt. Ich habe ihr mit roter Tinte Briefe Geschrieben, in denen ich sie zur Hölle wünschte. Ich habe Bilder, auf denen sie am Galgen hing mit unlöslichen Klebezaubern an ihre Zimmerwand geklebt. Irgendwann hat sie dann wutschnaubend gekündigt und jetzt hast sie mich und wird mich töten. Und dann wird sie meinen Eltern sagen, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen. Und dann laden die die ganze Verwandtschaft ein und veranstalten ein Fest."

„Du hast Bilder mit erhängten Nannys drauf gemalt und Drohbriefe geschrieben?", fragte James entsetzt. „Mit _fünf_?!"

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Naja, sie hat mich Stundenlang gezwungen, diese verfluchten Blutlinien auswendig zu lernen. Und sinnlose Geschichtsdaten und so 'n Zeugs."

„Da ist doch kein Grund!", nörgelte Remus.

Malcom war eine andere Frage in den Sinn gekommen. „Blutlinien wie von Pferden?"

„Nee, die von Menschen."

„So etwas gib es für Menschen?", fragte James entgeistert.

„Wenn du Adelig bist schon.", erklärte Sirius. „Nach Familien sortiert, damit man das alles auch nach fünf Generationen noch auseinanderfledern kann. Mit Stammbäumen ist das nämlich so eine Sache …"

„Aber wer braucht das denn?", wunderte sich Remus. „Also, bei Rennpferden verstehe ich das ja, zur Zucht und so, aber bei Menschen?"

„Aus genau dem gleichen Grund. Zur Zucht."

Seine Freunde starrten ihn jetzt unverhohlen an.

„Aber … aber … Du bist doch kein _Zuchthengst_!", empörte sich Malcom.

„Tja, ich habe da nicht sonderlich viel zu entscheiden.", schloss Sirius das Thema ab und verschwand ins Bad. „Das entscheidet eh alles mein Vater, das mit der Hochzeit."

„HOCHZEIT!?"

„Die spinnen doch, die Reinblüter!", verkündete James, wobei er sich gegen die Stirn tippte, und verstand absolut nicht was Remus daran so lustig fand.

xXx

**Sirius ist ganz eindeutig ein Fall für die Super-Nanny … Oder für die Klapse?**

**Reviews? Sonst besucht euch Killer-Kind-Sirius in euren Träumen! Muhahaha ...**


	18. 3 Flucht

**Vielen herzlichen dank an meine unerschütterliche Followerin** _**jediclonecowgirl**_** die fast als einzige ein Review hinterlässt. Und das fast immer. Danke. Ich bin wirklich dankbar für jedes Wörtchen, das ich bekommen kann, ich antworte auch auf alle Fragen gerne, aber bitte, bitte ignoriert mich nicht einfach.**

**Ich bin so dumm. Ich hatte Lilys Kleid gezeichnet und _die Zeichnung verloren_! Wenn ich sie wiederfinde oder eine Neue anfertige, lade ich sie natürlich umgehend hoch und verlinke sie mit meinem Profil. Tut mir wirklich leid.**

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der**_** handelnden Personen**_** und ****nicht**** meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für E._

**3. Kapitel**

**Flucht**

_Sometimes you wake up because you're hot or cold, or thirsty, or have to pee, or hear a noise._

_And sometimes you wake up just because you _do_._

_As dead as it gets – Katie Alender_

Lily wachte mitten in der Nacht ohne besonderen Grund auf. Die Vorhänge um ihr Bett waren fest geschlossen und unter den Decken war es behaglich warm, aber sie fühlte sich von einer seltsamen inneren Unruhe gepackt. Es war dieses Gefühl, das man hat, wenn einem etwas Wichtiges entfallen ist, etwas, das man unbedingt noch machen muss, aber man hat partout vergessen was es war.

Sie öffnete den Vorhang neben einen Spalt breit und späte hinaus. Im schimmernden Licht des Mondes konnte sie die Umrisse des Zimmers gut erkennen. Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und tappte zum Bett ihrer Freundin hinüber.

Ihre bloßen Füße versanken im Teppich und ihre Zehen spielten mit den Fransen. Die Nacht war sternenklar und der Mond riesig und voll.

_Irgendwas ist seltsam_, sagte eine Stimme ganz hinten in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Aber sie ignorierte sie. Die Nacht war viel zu schön. Sie blieb stehen und lächelte. Oh ja, sie war so schön …

Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Amys Bett zu und ein glückliches, helles Summen entwischte ihren Lippen. Sie war die glücklichste Frau auf Erden.

„Hmmm-hmm-hmmm-hmm ...", summte sie und schob die Vorhänge zur Seite.

Im Bett direkt neben dem Fenster lag nicht Amy. Aber das überraschte sie nicht im geringsten. Sie hatte es gewusst …

Der Junge lag auf der Seite und hatte seine Hände unter den Kopf geschoben. Nachtschwarzes Haar floss über seine Schultern und verbarg dieses wundervolle Gesicht … Sie schloss die Augen und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Weiche Züge und ein heller Tein und tiefe dunkle Augen … Wie schwarze Sterne.

Sie kniete sich neben das Bett und die weiße Seide ihres Kleides wallte um sie her. Immer noch summend streckte sie eine Hand aus und streichelte sanft seine schneeweiße Wange.

_Akola._

Sie wusste nicht woher das Wort kam, aber es klang richtig. _Rave Akola_. Sie war so glücklich, sie hätte tanzen können. Tanzen und singen. Er bewegte sich leise und öffnete ein Auge. Die Haare breiteten sich wie ein Fächer um ihn aus als er sich auf den Rücken drehte. Wie schwarze Seide.

„_Aya ..._", flüsterte er und streckte ebenfalls eine Hand nach ihrer Wange aus. Ihr Herz zersprang fast vor Glück. Er meinte sie. _Aya …_ Eine Träne puren Glücks rollte über ihre Wange als er ihre Hand streichelte.

„Schlaf, mein Schöner.", flüsterte sie. „Sei nicht mehr traurig. Oh, ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Doch die Zeit verrann.

Schwarze Sturmwolken jagten den Himmel und verschlangen den Mond. Alles Licht erstarb. Sie musste gehen.

Sie hauchte einen letzten Kuss auf seine Stirn und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu. Leise durchmaß sie das Zimmer. Sie warf einen letzten Blick zurück zu seinem Bett bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann eilte sie den unbeleuchteten Gang entlang. Heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und der kalte Stein unter ihren Füßen erbebte von fernen Donnererschlägen.

Kalter Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster im Gang, Blitze zuckten über den Himmel. Jetzt rannte sie. Die Fenster wichen Spiegeln und im Laufen warf sie einen Blick in sie.

Das Haar der jungen Frau im Spiegel flog wie ein Feuersturm offen hinter ihr her und heiße Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, flossen über ihre Wangen und tropften auf die schneeweiße Seide ihres Kleides. Eine eisblaue Schärpe wand sich um ihre Taille und betonte die Hüften, der Ausschnitt reichte fast bis zu ihr hinunter, die Spitzen ihrer Ärmel wehten hinter ihr. Aya schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte laut. Es war sein Lieblingskleid gewesen.

_Oh, vergib mir_.

Sie war fast blind vor Tränen, doch das störte sie kaum, kannt sie doch die Gänge, war sie so ft entlang geschritten – doch jetzt lief sie, lief fort von dem, was da kam.

Der Gang endete vor einer niedrigen Tür aus dunklen Holz und ohne nachzudenken warf sie sich dagegen. Die Tür schwang auf und mündete in ein unbeleuchtetes Treppenhaus.

_Hinauf oder hinunter?_

Sie hechtete die Wendeltreppe hinauf, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, rannte, rannte. Alle zehn Stufen wartete eine Fackel in einer eisernen Halterung und flammte auf, wenn sie daran vorbei stürmte. Weiter hinauf, immer weiter.

Wieder eine Tür, wieder eine Treppe. Blitze vor den Erkerfenstern. Stufen und Stufen, immer weite hinauf. Donner erschütterte das Schloss.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und blutige Flecken verunzierten das Kleid. Aber die Tränen flossen weiter, immer weiter. Ihre Lungen barsten vor Schmerz, ihre Füße strauchelten schmerzhaft über den rauen Stein. Hinauf, hinauf.

Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Hinter ihr erloschen die Fackeln, viel zu schnell.

_Nein!_

Die letzte Tür erschien im flackernden Licht der Fackeln vor ihr. Mit letzter Kraft stieß sie sie auf, hechtete durch den Durchgang, auf das Dach des Turmes. Der Wind riss sie fast von den Beinen, zerrte an ihren Haaren und pfiff durch den dünnen Stoff. Sie lief, bis sie nicht mehr weiter konnte, lief bis zum Geländer, hinter ihr das hole Lachen ihres Verfolgers.

_**Renn, Weib, renn! Du kannst mir nicht entkommen!**_, höhnte es in ihr Ohr.

„Verschwinde!", schrie sie in blinder Verzweiflung. Ein Blitz erhellte ihre Umgebung nur für eine Sekunde, lang genug nur um die seltsam formlose Gestalt in der dunklen Türöffnung zu erahnen.

„Du bekommst ihn niemals!", flüsterte sie gegen das Grollen des Sturmes und doch trug ihre Stimme weit. Das Blut rauschte wild in ihren Ohren. „Niemals, hörst du? Niemals!"

Und mit diesem Worten backte sie das Geländer, und schwang sich über die Brüstung.

_Niemals._

xXx


	19. 4 Zischen und Klappern

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der**_** handelnden Personen**_** und ****nicht**** meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für E._

**4. Kapitel**

**Zischen und Klappern**

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy wa-he!_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy wa-he!_

_Silence is an enemy_

_against your urgency_

_so really up the demons of your soul!_

_Know your enemy – Green Days_

Am Montag nach diesem Wochenende kam Mrs Greenwild zum ersten mal zum Unterricht. Sie war eine große, strenge Frau mitte bis ende Fünfzig, mit straff zurück gebundenen Haaren und kalten Augen. Und Sirius hatte recht gehabt – sie hasste alle Griffendors, Halbblüter und Muggelstämmige im Allgemeinen und Sirius im Besonderen. Ihre militärisch-harsche Stimme duldete keine Widerrede und ihr Zauberstab knallte bei Ansprachen im Takt ihrer Stimme auf den Tisch. Die ganze Klasse hatte gerade zu sitzen und wenn jemand aufgerufen wurde, musste er aufspringen und zackig Antwort erstatten. Und ihre einzige Freude schien es zu sein, Schüler zu quälen.

Sie ließ sie Stundenlang Dinge Einzeln und im Chor herbeten und schaffte es auch bei über Vierzig Schüler treffsicher den herauszuhören, der es gewagt hatte, den Abwerzauber gegen Irrwichte (die eigentlich erst in der Dritten drankommen sollten … Aber von Lehrplänen hielt sie auch nicht viel.) mit dem Schutzauber gegen Kobolde zu verwechseln. Dann knallte ihr Zauberstab wieder wie eine Peitsche auf den Tisch (oder auf die Finger) und das betreffende arme Schwein wurde vor der ganzen Klasse zur Schnecke gemacht.

Nach der dritten Stunde, die sie bei ihr gehabt hatten, gingen die vier Freunde frustriert und mit schmerzenden Finger den Korridor vor ihrem Unterrichtsraum entlang.

„Was haben wir eigentlich als nächstes?", fragte Malcom und betrachtete genervt den roten Striemen, der sich quer über seine Linke zog.

„Zaubertränke, 'ne Doppelstunde, man, kannst du den Stundenplan immer noch nicht?", antwortete Remus genervt und wühlte in einer seiner Umhangtaschen. „Hat noch jemand Schokolade?"

„Ja, ich, das ist der absolut bescheuertste Tag den wir haben, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Geschichte, Horrorkunde bei General Green-Freak, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und heute Abend noch Astronomie. Ich könnt kotzen.", nörgelte Sirius und brach eine Tafel Schokolade, die er aus den Tiefen seiner Schultasche gefordert hatte, in vier Teile und verteilte sie an seine Freunde.

„Du bist mein Retter in der Not, Sirius.", seufzte Remus dankbar und biss kräftig ab.

„Ein recht verfressener Retter.", bemerkte James grinsend.

„Last mich doch.", beschwerte sich Sirius empört.

„Ich roll' dich nicht die Treppen rauf!", stellte Malcom klar. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr alle gegen Zaubertränke habt. So schlimm ist das doch nun auch wieder nicht."

„Das sagst _du_!", antworteten seine Freunde im Chor.

„Wir könnten ja wieder Schniefelus' Kessel sprängen.", schlug Malcom vor.

„Nein, das haben wir schon mal gemacht. Wie wäre es", Sirius setzte ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf, „wenn wir stattdessen jemand ganz anderem die Hölle ein wenig heiß machen würde?"

„Wen meinst du?"

„Wie wäre es denn mit Mrs General? Zeigen wir ihr, das man sich besser nicht mit den Rumtreibern anlegt."

Ein verschlagenes Rumtreiber-Lächeln breitete sich auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde aus.

„_Statuieren wir ein Exempel_!", äffte Remus sie nach und kicherte. „Aber eins das es in sich hat. Sie will Krieg? Den kann sie haben!"

xXx

Am Abend saßen die Vier auf James' Bett und schmiedeten Schlachtpläne. Wie sich heraus gestellt hatte, waren Sirius Erfahrungen im Leute-vergraulen recht umfangreich, sein Rekord lag bei fünf Kindermädchen in einem halben Jahr. Und sein Repertoire an bösartigen Ideen war bei weitem noch nicht erschöpft und mit der Tatkräftigen Unterstützung seiner Freunde, die zwar nicht so viel Felderfahrung wie er besaßen, wohl aber seine nichtsnutzige, zu Ärger aufgelegte Art teilten, halfen kräftig mit, sodass sie bald ein paar Seiten Pergament mit unschönen Plänen beschrieben hatten. Erschwerend kam der Umstand hinzu, das der doppelte Boden von Sirius Koffer bis zum Rand mit Scherzartikeln, auch wenn manche davon für das „Opfer" überhaupt nicht lustig waren, gefüllt war.

Sirius kritzelte, wenn man das bei ihm überhaupt so nennen durfte, denn sein Schrift war irgendwie immer hübsch und akkurat, alle ihre Ideen auf sein Blatt, wobei sich ein lebendiges Glühen in sein Wangen stahl und seine Augen leuchteten.

„Zuerst einmal müssen wir herausfinden, was ihre Schwachstellen sind.", verkündete er, „Wovor hat sie Angst? Was macht sie wütend? Wovor ekelt sie sich („Schüler?", witzelte Malcom)? Daran machen wir unsere Streiche dann fest! Aber erst einmal (gähn) müssen wir uns ausschlafen, glaub ich. Weiß einer, wie spät es ist?"

Malcom kramte seine steinalte Taschenuhr hervor. „Kurz vor zwei.", murmelte er und gähnte ebenfalls. Auch James und Remus sahen zum Umfallen müde aus.

Die Vier verschwanden, mal wieder zu faul sich umzuziehen, in voller Montur in ihren Betten, und Malcom vor Müdigkeit aus versehen in Remus seinem und erst als dieser sich schlaftrunken zu ihm gesellte, bemerkte der seinen Fehler und krabbelte in sein eigenes Bett.

Sie waren gerade weggedämmert als ein entsetzter Ruf aus Remus Bett sie wieder weckte. „Wir hatten heute Astronomie!", quietschte er entsetzt.

„Deshalb hat's Sirius also nichts ausgemacht, so lange wach zu bleiben ...", nuschelte James, ohne den Kern der Aussage zu verstehen.

„Mein Gott, wir haben _geschwänzt_, du Vollidiot!", schrie Remus ihn an.

„Hör auf zu Fluchen!", nörgelte Malcom verschlafen.

„Und? Die Erde wird sich trotzdem weiterdrehen. Darf ich jetzt endlich schlafen?", beschwerte sich Sirius.

„Aber … Aber ...", stotterte Remus.

„Wir sind Rumtreiber, Remus! Wir werden's schon überleben, oder? Schlaf endlich!"

Und das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen.

xXx

„Mr Black, Mr Potter, wo waren sie gestern Abend? Ah, da ist ja auch ihr Freund, Mr McDonald. Kommen sie mal allesamt hier her!", schallte Professor McGonagalls Stimme hinter ihnen durch den Flur. „Mr Lupin, sie auch!"

„Wir hätten ihr eh nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen können.", seufzte James schicksalsergeben als er sich umdrehte. Professor McGonagall war inzwischen mit großen Schritten zu ihnen geeilt.

„Ich möchte jetzt auf der stelle ein plausible Erklärung dafür, das sie gestern Abend nicht am Astronomieunterricht teilnehmen konnten! Ich höre?"

„Ähm ...", sagte Malcom.

„Oh ...", sagte Remus.

„Äh …", sagte James.

„Wir haben verschlafen!" Alle Beteiligten starrten Sirius entgeistert an.

„Verschlafen … Ach genau, ja, verschlafen!"

„Haben wir? Haben wir!"

„Äh ..."

„Mr Potter, fällt ihnen noch etwas intelligenteres ein oder haben sie ihre Zunge verschluckt? Was soll das heißen, _verschlafen_? Alle Vier?" Die ältere Hexe sah nicht überzeugt aus.

„Äh, ja, so war's!", rief Sirius. „Wir wollten ja kommen, aber dann haben wir halt verschlafen, weil … weil …"

„Weil _Remus_ (Todesfeen-Blick von eben diesem) uns nicht geweckt hat!", spann James den Faden weiter.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Ich war doch der der – Aua!" Malcom trat dem Kleineren heftig auf den Fuß.

„Aber wir wollten wirklich kommen! _Wirklich_! Astronomie ist doch unser aller liebstes Fach, gleich nach Verwandlungen!", behauptete Sirius mit Unschuldsmiene und setzte den erbarmungswürdigsten Hundewelpenblick aller Zeiten auf.

_Ist doch verrückt! Dieser Junge denkt sich bösartige Streich aus und im nächsten Moment sagt sein Blick nichts als Ehrlichkeit, Niedlichkeit und vollverblödete Treuherzigkeit aus._, dachte Malcom als er seinen Freund betrachtete.

„Ich gebe nichts auf ihre Schleimerei, Mr Black, und ich glaube ihnen aus _irgendeinem_ Grund nicht ganz.", ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffendor. Für jeden von ihnen. Und stellen sie sicher, das sie nicht wieder _verschlafen_."

„Machen wir!", riefen sie ihr hinterher und hasteten in Richtung Bibliothek davon. Es hatte sie fast eine halbe Stunde und alle ihre Überredungskünste gekostet, Sirius dazu zu bewegen, mitzukommen. Weil er sich nach wie vor weigerte ihnen zu sagen, was überhaupt letztes Jahr passiert war, wagten sie es nicht, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Generell schien ihre Freundschaft nur aus Tabus zu bestehen. So lange sie nichts hinterfragten und alles einfach hinnahmen kamen sie gut miteinander aus.

Dort angekommen zockelten sie lachend und schwatzend durch die Gänge und sammelten die Sprüche zusammen, die sie für ihren Feldzug gegen Mrs Greenwild gebrauchen konnten. Sirius war während der ganzen Aktion seltsam still geworden, sein Lächeln sah recht gezwungen aus und immer wenn sie weitergingen achtete er darauf nicht der Letzte zu sein. Er weigerte sich strickt sich hinzusetzen und sah immer wieder nervös über die Schulter.

„Als wolle er jeden Moment weglaufen.", raunte Remus Malcom ins Ohr. Der nickte.

„Kommt schon!", rief James und verschwand im nächsten Gang. Beim Anblick von Sirius, wie er unentschlossen von der Ecke zu seinen Freunden und zurück sah, gruben sich tiefe Sorgenfalten in Remus' Gesicht. Was auch immer damals passiert war, es hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Schließlich flitzte Sirius hinter James her um die Ecke nur um direkt mit jemand ganz anderem zusammenzustoßen, jemandem, den er ganz bestimmt nicht sehen wollte. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Er wollte sich schon an ihr vorbei schieben, doch sie hielt ihn eisern an der Schulter fest und warf seinen Freunden einen Blick zu, der nichts anderes als _Verschwindet!_ Sagte. Malcom und Remus drückten sich schnell an ihr vorbei und folgten James.

„Dieses Mädel macht mir Angst.", flüsterte Malcom als sie außer Hörweite waren. „Ich weiß nicht warum, außer das ich in ihrer Gegenwart eine Gänsehaut bekomme. Sie hat sowas unheilvolles."

Remus nickte. „Die ganze Sippschaft macht mir Angst.", stimmte er zu. „Mit denen ist nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn du mich fragst. Die führen immer irgendwas im Schilde."

_Weil alle Blacks Slytherins sind. Schwarzmagier._

James wartete nur einen Gang weiter.

„Was ist?", fragte er besorgt. „Wo ist Sirius abgeblieben?"

„Seine Cousine, oder was auch immer sie ist, diese Lestrange, hat ihn abgefangen."

In diesem Moment bog Sirius um die Ecke. Er sah ein bisschen blass aus, aber nicht schlimmer als vorher.

„Was wollte sie von dir?", fragte Malcom.

Sirius wand sich etwas. Als er den Schock verwunden und sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte antwortete er. „Das was alle Klapperschlangen wollen – Zischeln und klappern und zischen und falsch Worte in die Welt setzten.", murmelte er vage. „Wo geht's weiter?"

xXx

„_Du kannst vielleicht einen Löwenpelz tragen, aber du bist ein Schlange. Denk an meine Worte! Du bist einer von uns, egal was du sagst, und das wirst du immer bleiben. Ich hoffe das du irgendwann zur Vernunft kommst, es irgendwann erkennen wirst. Bis dahin vergiss nicht, wer du bist!"_

Die abschließenden Worte seiner Cousine klingelten noch in seinen Ohren, als er am Abend in seinem Bett eingekuschelt dalag.

„_Vergiss nicht, wer du bist!"_

„Ach, sei still.", flüsterte er in die dunkle Nacht. „Klapper doch, du zahnloses Mistvieh!"

Und der Mond blickte grimmig auf die Welt hinab, fast voll nun. Der Mond kennt kein Erbarmen.

xXx

**Reviews machen meinen Tag gleich viel schöner ...**


	20. 5 Diskussion über Fenster

**Die Verzögerung tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, aber ein gemeingefährliche Fünf in einer ebenso gemeingefährlichen Lateinarbeit kam mir in die Quere ...**

**Mir gehört (immer noch) nichts von alledem und ich verdiene (auch immer noch) kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind (immer noch) alles Aussagen und Gedanken der**_** handelnden Personen**_** und (immer noch) ****nicht**** meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für E._

**5. Kapitel**

**Diskussion über Fenster**

_Die** Kathedrale Notre-Dame de Paris** („Unsere (liebe) Frau von Paris"), Mutterkirche des Erzbistums Paris, wurde in den Jahren von 1163 bis 1345 errichtet und ist somit eines der frühesten gotischen Kirchengebäude Frankreichs. Ihre charakteristische Silhouette erhebt sich im Zentrum von Paris auf der Ostspitze der Seineinsel Île de la Cité im Arrondissement._

_Wikipedia zu Kirche „Notre Dame"_

Der Mond wurde voll und Remus verschwand, keine Erklärung, keine Entschuldigung. Wenn sie nur nicht fragten war alles gut. Ein unsäglich zäher Nebel legte sich über das ganze Land und verwandelte alles in eine milchig-weiße Brühe. Die Kleidung klebte einem nach zwei Minuten außerhalb der Schlossmauern triefnass am Körper und die Feuchtigkeit kroch in jede Ecke, Ritze und Spalte der Schlafsäle und Gemeinschaftsräume. Am schlimmsten war es in den Kerkern. War es normalerweise feucht dort unten, so tropfte und sickerte es jetzt dort und die Wände glänzten wie vom Schleim tausender Fluberwürmer und Schnecken. Binnen einer Woche war jeder Slytherin erkältet und die Krankheit breitete sich rasend schnell im ganzen Schloss aus, gemeinsam mit Grippen und Halsschmerzen und dezimierte die Schülerzahl rapide auf etwa die Hälfte der normalen Belegschaft.

Mit dem Nebel kam der Frost, schleichend und doch unaufhaltsam. Eisige Arme umschlossen Hogwarts und wollten es bis zum Frühjahr nicht mehr freigeben. Wegen der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit, der geringen Sichtweite und den extrem niedrigen Temperaturen mussten alle noch vor dem Winter anstehenden Quiditschspiele und -übungen sowie der Flugunterricht der ersten Klassen gestrichen werden, aus Angst, der Nebel könnte an den Besen gefrieren und diese zu Boden gehen lassen, sie Manövrierunfähig machen oder in der Brühe einen Flugunfall zu verursachen.

Halloween kam und ging, aber nicht ohne das die Rumtreiber ein paar Streiche angebracht hatten; sie sorgten zum Beispiel dafür, das einige Rüstungen (aber nie die Gleichen) plötzlich ihr Visier öffneten und eine Kaskade von verzauberten Plastikspinnen über vorbei eilende Schüler und Lehrer ergossen. Sirius, der einen rechten Fimmel für Wasserviecher entwickelte, hängte (zugegebener Maßen nicht besonders kreativ) Seetang in Professor Greenwilds Kamin auf – sie brauchte zwei Wochen um herauszufinden, was in ihrem Zimmer so stank. Des weiteren verzauberte er ihre (hässlichen) Stiefeletten, sodass sie immer wenn sie einen Klassenraum betrat Blaskapellen spielten und unentwegt quietschten.

Wenn sie also nicht irgend wen ärgerten, verkrochen sie sich in ihrem Schlafsaal oder im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer, machten Hausaufgaben, lasen (Remus), räumten auf (Malcom) und nervten (Sirius und James). Mehr oder weniger glücklicher Weise gab es gute Aussichten, das wenigstens der Zug dieses Jahr fahren würde.

„Weiß einer, wie man einen Gripps-Stärkungs-Trank braut?", fragte Sirius und starrte frustriert auf etwas, das wohl mal ein Zaubertränke-Aufsatz werden sollte.

„Kein Schimmer.", antwortete James und wühlte lautstark in seinem Schrank. Malcom reagierte nicht (_Ist er eingeschlafen?_) und Remus späte nur mal über den Rand seines Buches.

„Leute.", nörgelte Sirius zwei Sekunden später „Mir ist _so_ langweilig. Ich sterbe gleich vor Langweile!"

„Das geht nicht.", nuschelte Malcom aus seiner Ecke heraus.

„Was geht nicht?"

„An Langeweile sterben. Man kann daran nicht sterben. Man kann verdursten oder verhungern oder erfrieren oder - „

„Schon gut, wir haben's verstanden.", beschwerte sich Remus.

„Ist mir alles egal. Ich will was machen, was nicht so öde wie Zaubertrankhaussaufgaben ist."

„Geschichtshausaufgaben?", witzelte James.

„Halts Maul!"

„Ehrlich, Sirius hat recht, wenn wir noch weiter nichts tun, kriege ich einen Käfigkollaps.", meinte Malcom und schlüpfte aus seinem Bett zu ihnen vor den Kamin.

„Ich habe was zu tun.", bemerkte Remus.

„Toll, lesen ist noch langweiliger als sich einfach nur zu langweilen!", meckerte Sirius.

„Lügner!"

„Ach ja? Was ist den so toll daran, das zu lesen, was du gerade liest?"

„Was ist das überhaupt?, wollte James wissen.

„_Der Herr der Ringe_. Das ist ein Klassiker.", antwortete Remus gewichtig.

„Gibt's da nicht auch Filme von?", überlegte Malcom.

„Ist doch alles egal. Mir ist immer noch langweilig.", sagte Sirius und schmiss seine Feder hin. „Und mir ist kalt. Warum ist es so verflucht kalt hier?"

„Kalt?", fragte Malcom. „Du hast wohl noch nie in einem schottischen Winter unter einem baufälligen Dach gepennt, oder? _Das _ist kalt!"

Seine Freunde sahen ihn verwundert an und Malcom zuckte eine Schulter, als wolle er sagen _Und?_. Kein Fragen, kein Bohren, also ließen sie das Thema fallen.

„Hatschie!" James nieste laut.

„Nicht du auch noch!"

„'tschuldigung."

„Warum gehen wir nicht irgendwas machen? Also, nicht Hausaufgaben.", schlug Malcom vor. Das schien bei chronischer Langeweile die nächstgelegene Lösung.

„Und was?", fragten seine Freunde unisono.

„Außerdem", wand Remus ein, „ist es schon längst dunkel draußen. Wenn wir jetzt noch raus gehen hängt uns Filch an den Zehen im Kerker auf."

„Wir könnten doch dieses Unsichtbarkeits-Mantel-Dings von James nehmen, das wir schon einmal benutzt haben, oder?", fragte Malcom.

„Aber das Schloss sieht im Dunklen auch ganz anders aus. Was wenn wir uns verlaufen?"

„Mensch, Remus, wir sind Rumtreiber!", wies Sirius ihn zurecht, „Haben wir vielleicht Angst vor ein bisschen Dunkelheit?

Und wo du's sagst, darüber hab ich auch schon mal nachgedacht. Was, wenn wir eine Karte vom Schloss zeichnen würden, eine die nur wir kennen. Damit könnten wir alles machen! Wissen ist Macht, oder? Und wer wäre mächtiger als der, der jeden Mauerstein in diesem Gemäuer kennt?"

„Aber wir können doch nicht die ganze Schule vermessen, ohne das es auffällt.", entgegnete James.

„Irgendwer hat das doch mal hier gebaut, nicht war?", fragte Malcom niemanden Bestimmten.

„Nee, das Schloss einfach so vom Himmel gefallen."

„Naja, seht mal, wenn es irgendwer gebaut hat", führte Malcom seinen Gedankengang aus, „Musste er Pläne haben. Sonst hätte er das niemals hinbekommen. Entwürfe. Grundrisspläne. Karten, auf denen die Dicke der Wände eingezeichnet sind. So'n Zeug halt."

„Du meinst, wir finden die Pläne der vier Gründer ...", flüsterte Remus.

„ … und überprüfen sie.", sagte Sirius.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Mein Vater hat mal was erwähnt.", erklärte Sirius und dachte scharf nach. „Das die Leute eigentlich keine Ahnung haben wie groß Hogwarts wirklich ist, weil es nicht in einem Stück gebaut wurde. Die vier Gründer haben je einen Kernteil gebaut, Slytherin den Kerker, Hufflepuff den Mittelteil und Ravenclaw und Griffyindor den oberen Teil und die Türme. Aber damals war das Schloss noch kleiner. Da war dieser Typ, ich hab seinen Namen vergessen, der hat hier auch noch mal angebaut. Und diese Schulleiterin, Arivena oder so, die hat einen Großteil der äußeren Höfe hinzugefügt."

„Sirius hat recht.", schaltete sich Malcom ein. „Ich bin zwar kein Experte, aber die Architektur des Schlosses ist nicht so, als wäre es in einem Stück hochgezogen, sondern eher … gewachsen."

„Außerdem stimmt der Stiel nicht immer.", führte Sirius den Gedanken weiter. „Ihr kennt doch diese Fenster im Südflügel, oder? Diese großen Schmalen die so viel Licht reinlassen? Die Erbauer haben sich ziemliche Mühe gegeben um es zu vertuschen, aber – man sieht es trotzdem."

„Was denn?", wollte James wissen.

„Sie sind eindeutig spätgotisch!", frohlockte Sirius. „Aber die in der großen Halle sind frühgotisch!" Er sah seine Freunde an. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, oder?"

Die Anderen schüttelten die Köpfe. Sirius seufzte.

„Seht mal, in Frankreich gibt es diese Kirche, Notre Dame, die kennt ihr, oder?", fragte er und die anderen nickten.

„Moment mal. Seit wann weißt du denn was über Kirchen? Das ist doch Malcs Part!", entrüstete sich James.

„Es geht ja nicht um die Kirche – klar, die ist schön und so - sondern um ihre Fenster.", Sirius schien sich richtig über die Fenster zu freuen. „Notre Dame ist frühgotisch. Die oberen Fensterbögen laufen spitz zu. Aber im Südflügel sind die Fensterbögen rund. Also sind sie spätgotisch. Ist doch eigentlich scheißegal, der Südflügel ist viel neuer als die große Halle!"

„O-kay", sagte Remus gedehnt.

„Ich verstehe kein Wort.'", sagte James.

„Hampf.", sagte Malcom. Was auch immer das heißen soll. Am besten, wir fragen einen Schotten.

xXx

**Ich möchte bei diesem Schnitt auf einen Fehler in den Harry-Potter-Filmen hinweisen. Die Fenster der großen Halle sind im Film gotisch. Wie geht das, wenn Hogwarts zu einer Zeit gebaut wurde, in der die Gotik noch gar nicht existierte, denn dieser Baustil wurde 1140 in Frankreich erfunden, Hogwarts aber irgendwann um 990 erbaut (Die erste gotische Kirche in England war die Kathedrale von Wells, erbaut 1180. Da war ich schon mal! Das Ding wäre ihnen fast zusammengeklappt, weil die Engländer die Sache mit den Strebebalken noch nicht raus hatten.).**

**Reviews?**

**Wenn mir irgendwer erklären könnte, wie ich auf die absolut Hirnrissige Idee kam, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, wäre ich ihm aufrichtig dankbar. Was hat mich da geritten? Help!**


	21. 6 In die Archive

**Ich entschuldige mich (wiederholt) für die Verzögerung!**

**Aus einem mir nicht ganz ersichtlichen Grund schreibe ich in den nächsten Wochen um die sieben Arbeiten, weshalb die Updates bis auf weiteres auf ein bis zwei Chapters in der Woche reduziert werden. Beschwert euch nicht bei mir, beschwert euch beim Kultusministerium!**

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der**_** handelnden Personen**_** und ****nicht**** meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für E._

**6. Kapitel**

**In die Archive**

_I got time to kill_

_sly looks in corridors_

_without a plan of yours_

_a blackbird sings on bluebird hill_

_Thanks to the calling of the wild_

_Wise mens child!_

_The riddle –_ _Nik Kershaw_

Irgendwie war die Idee einer Karte nicht mehr aus den Köpfen der Freunde zu bekommen. Es stellte sich nur ein Problem; Wo fand man denn die Grundrisspläne?

„In der Bibliothek.", schlug Remus vor. Sirius stöhnte.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte James skeptisch.

„Naja, irgendwo müssen wir anfangen zu suchen, und wenn nicht da, wo sonst?"

„Also los!", verkündete James und schnappte sich seine Jacke vom Schreibtischschtuhl (Warum müllte er eigentlich alleine das komplette Zimmer ein?).

„Bist du verrückt? Nicht jetzt, nachts. Es ist längst Sperrstunde.", empörte sich Remus.

„Und? Schon vergessen, wir können _unsichtbar_ sein!"

„Aber ..."

„Müssen wir unbedingt im _Dunkeln _in die Bibliothek?", fragte Sirius flehend und James warf seinem Freund einen mitleidigen Blick zu. So mutig (oder eventuell auch einfach nur bescheuert) der Jüngere sonst war, diese Bibliotheks-Sache hatte ihn wirklich mehr mitgenommen als irgendeiner von ihnen es sich denken konnte.

„Tagsüber würde der Bücherdrache doch nur in unseren Nacken sitzen!"

„Weißt du Sirius,", meinte Malcom sanft, „vielleicht könntest du auch hier bleiben. Also, wenn das besser für dich wäre, ..."

„- Was soll das den bitte heißen?!", fuhr Sirius ihn plötzlich an. Seine Freunde zuckten überrascht zusammen.

„Naja, ich dachte nur … wenn du dich so sehr fürchtest ... naja ... wir können das verstehen ...", stammelte Malcom kleinlaut, verwirrt vom seltsamen Sinneswandel seines Freundes, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Sirius hatte schon nach dem erstbesten Gegenstand der ihm unter die Finger gekommen war, unglücklicherweise ein recht umfangreicher Sternenatlas, gelangt und ihn nach dem Schotten geworfen. Malcom duckte sich und hob die Hände, sodass der Wälzer an seinen Oberarmen abprallte. Leise fluchte er. Sirius hatte das Kinn vorgeschoben und seine Augen waren zu Eis erstarrt. Ihn ihnen blitzte etwas, das ihnen allen Schauer der Angst über den Rücken jagte, und doch nur ein Bruchteil von dem was da wirklich lauerte.

„Ich hab keine Angst!", zischte Sirius und seine Augen funkelten wütend. Einen Moment noch starrte er die anderen durchdringend an. Dann atmete er tief durch und seine seltsame Laune verschwand fast so schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen war. Seine Schultern entspannten sich und er lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Also in die Bibliothek.", seufzte er resigniert und drehte sich von seinen Freunden weg um seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Aber die anderen brauchten noch einen Moment, um das zu verarbeiten, was eben passiert war.

xXx

Auf dem Weg durch die dunkle Schule erwähnte keiner von ihnen mehr Sirius Wutanfall. Noch konnten sie locker zu viert unter James Tarnumhang verschwinden, obwohl es Malcom ein mulmiges Gefühl gab, denn wie sollte er sicher sein, das sie wirklich nicht mehr zu sehen waren? Gut, er hatte die Unsichtbarkeit bei James gesehen, und auch als sie am Weihnachtsmogren des letzten Jahres in die große Halle geschlichen waren hatte sie niemand bemerkt, und dennoch hielt er die Luft an als der fette Mönch nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt durch eine Wand glitt.

So leise wie sie nur konnten stießen sie die große Doppeltür auf die in die untere Etage der Bibliothek führte und schlichen sich durch die Gänge.

„Was meint ihr wo man so eine Karte finden könnte?", wisperte Malcom so leise das seine Freunde ihn kaum verstanden.

„In der Geschichte von Hogwarts?", schlug James vor, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Da habe ich schon drin gelesen, da ist nichts."

„leute, bevor wir weiter machen, last uns unter diesem Stück Stoff vorkommen, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr.", flüsterte Sirius. „In diesem Labyrinth hier findet uns doch eh keiner mehr."

James stimmte ihm ebenso leise zu und zog den Umhang von ihren Köpfen. Sirius hatte recht – bei Nacht glich die Bibliothek mehr den je einem düsteren Irrgarten. Die hohen Regale verwehrten dem Mondlicht den Eintritt durch die eh in diesem Teil recht kleinen runden Fenster und bei Nacht waren all die schwebenden Kerzen die den Ort sonst erleuchteten gelöscht worden. Fröstelnd sah Malcom sich um. Auf einmal konnte er die Angst seines Freundes doch recht gut nachvollziehen, der Gedanke, lange Zeit im Dunkeln zwischen diesen Büchern zu irren, ganz alleine ... alleine …

_**Alleine ...**_

Ein eisiger Hauch fuhr durch seine Haare. Malcom zuckte zusammen und seine Hand fuhr wie von selbst zu der Stelle wo der Kruzifix unter seinem Hemd hing. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.

„Was ist?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Nichts, nichts, ich dachte nur ich hätte was gehört … eine Maus oder so.", sagte er hastig, vielleicht ein wenig zu hastig, und warf einen Blick zu Sirius. Der kleinere Junge war totenbleich geworden und seine Lippe zitterte kaum merklich.

„Na los, kommt.", wisperte James und zog Sirius am Ärmel mit sich. „Lasst uns einfach zuerst in den Archiven nachsehen."

„_Lumos._" Sirius ließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabs mit einem kleinen Schlenker aufleuchten.

„Wo sind denn die Archive?", fragte Malcom.

„Irgendwo hinten – im ganz alten Teil, da kommt kaum mal einer hin.", zischte Remus zurück. „Oh, wenn wir erwischt werden sind wir so tot!"

„Dann lassen wir uns halt nicht erwischen!"

Leise wieselten sich die vier sich durch die halbe Bibliothek, nur geführt von Sirius kleinem Lichtschimmer.

„Seit ihr sicher das wir hier etwas finden?" Remus skeptisch. Das Archiv war eine gigantische Sammlung von Tagespropheten, Bekanntmachungen, Kopien von Dokumenten, Flugblättern die zu irgendeiner Zeit gedruckt und für die Schüler als Betrachtenswert erachtet wurden und glich nun im dunklen einer verworrenen Ansammlung hoher Regale, vollgestopft mit vergilbten Blättern, Ordnern und Mappen. Außerdem war das Archiv der einzige Teil der Bibliothek, der noch ein kleines Untergeschoss hatte, welches vor undenkbaren Zeiten in den Stein, auf den Hogwarts gebaut, gehauen worden war.

James schritt langsam die Regale entlang, zog schüchtern einen der Kästen, die zwischen den losen Stapeln herumlungerten, hervor und klappte den Deckel hoch. Mit spitzen Fingern fischte er einen ausgeschnittenen Artikel heraus und ließ auch seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten.

„Der ist von 1950 _Millionenerbin_ _Hepzibah Smith tot aufgefunden – Hauself beschuldigt_.", las er die Schlagzeile vor.

„Klingt ja fies der Name.", flüsterte Malcom Remus zu und dieser musste kichern.

„Zu spät.", stellte Sirius fest. „Wir suchen die ganz alten Dokumente, die um 990."

„Die sind unten.", wisperte Remus unbehaglich. „Die Treppe ist glaube ich da hinten."

Sirius schluckte beim Anblick der ausgetretenen Steinstufen die in die Tiefe führten. James kletterte vorsichtig als erster die steilen Wendelstufen hinunter, das abgegriffene Seil, das als einziger Handlauf mit mehreren Eisenringe angebracht war, fest umklammert. Remus folgte ihm schüchtern und Sirius guckte beim Abstieg als wäre das finstere Loch im Boden der direkte Weg in die Hölle. Malcom warf einen letzten Blick über die Schulter bevor er den kleiner werdenden Lichtkugeln seiner Freunde folgte. In der Bibliothek war es dunkel gewesen, doch hier unten herrschte eine alles umfassende Dunkelheit, so schwarz wie der Schatten des Todes, und darin funkelten die magischen Lichter wie zwei helle Sterne. Remus fröstelte und schwang ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab kurz durch die Luft um einen weiteren kleinen Stern erstrahlen zu lassen, und auch Malcom versuchte es – doch er brachte nur einen kleinen Funkenflug zustande, ähnlich dem einer Wunderkerze, bevor das Licht wieder erlosch. Er seufzte genervt. Warum musste so etwas immer ihm passieren?

Er stützte eine Hand gegen die weiß gekalkte Wand rechts von ihm und sah sich blinzelnd im ältesten Teil der Bibliothek von Hogwarts um. Der Boden war mit schlichten, wahrscheinlich grauen Steinplatten ausgelegt, im Gegensatz zu den knartschenden alten Dielen oben, und auch die Decke war weitaus niedriger als er es in irgendeinem anderen Teil des Schlosses gesehen hatte, gerade mal knapp zwei Meter. In regelmäßigen Abständen erhoben sich schlanke Säulen um die Decke in kleine Quadrate zu unterteilen, welche wiederum von steinernen Balken gekreuzt wurden. Der Raum war mit etwa halbhohen Schränken aus dunklem Holz, welche ein Unzahl an ungewöhnlich flachen Schubladen aufwiesen, gefüllt. Remus zog eine davon auf, senkte seinen Zauberstab darüber und pfiff anerkennend.

„Wow.", flüsterte er. „Diese Dinger sind jetzt aber _wirklich_ alt." Im nächsten Moment verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. „Ich glaube immer noch nicht, das wir uns nachts in die Bibliothek schleichen sollten."

„Wir dürfen hier eh nicht sein, also reg dich ab, Kumpel.", beschwichtigte ihn James und spähte ihm über die Schulter. „Kannst du das lesen?"

„Nein, du Pfosten, sehe ich aus als könnte ich Latein?"

James beugte sich etwas näher und versuchte die verschnörkelten Buchstaben auf dem vergilbten Pergament zu entziffern. „_Sit nostri ... honoris ad certi- certiorem qui ...qui ..._ Was zum Teufel? Das ist ja wirklich Latein." Remus sah aus, als ob er sich für seinen Freund schämte. Malcom grinste.

Sirius war weiter nach hinten gegangen und zog systematisch die Schubladen auf, warf einen Blick hinein und schob sie wieder zu.

Was machst du?", fragte James, mutiger geworden. "Nicht so laut!", zischte Remus.

"Ich suche nach etwas, das wie ein Plan aussieht.", antwortete der Jüngere, öffnete eine weiter Schublade und ließ sie enttäuscht wieder zuschnellen.

James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und atmete tief ein, wärend er einen Blick über den Raum schweifen ließ. "Das sind ziemlich viele Schubladen, wisst ihr?", fragte er unsicher. "Das kann noch Stunden dauern."

"Dann ...", flüsterte Remus. "Dauert es eben Stunden."

xXx

**Reviews! Reviews! Gleich hier! Frische Reviews!**

**Der Satz, den James vorließt, bedeutet übrigens: „Es ist uns eine Ehre, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass ..." wobei das „dass" erst im weiterem Verlauf des Satzes auftaucht. Viele nette Grüße an meinen Lateinlehrer und das Aci … Das ist eine spezielle lateinische Art, Sätze zu bauen – ARRG, Stilmittel! Wie ich sie hasse!**


	22. 7 Traum

**Ich habe, als ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe, fast die ganze Zeit Enyas „Africa" und Lisa Gerrards „Now we are free" (Ich weiß, das ist der finale Song von „Gladiator", ich kenne den Film zwar nicht, finde das Lied aber trotzdem atemberaubend) gehört. Ich kann jedem Leser nur ans Herz legen, das auch zu tun.**

**Mir gehört nichts von alledem und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.**

**Dies sind alles Aussagen und Gedanken der**_** handelnden Personen**_** und ****nicht**** meine persönliche Meinung.**

_Für E._

**7. Kapitel**

**Traum**

_Denn er sprach zu ihnen: Hört doch, was mir geträumt hat._

_Siehe, wir banden Garben auf dem Feld,_

_und meine Garbe richtete sich auf und stand,_

_aber eure Garben stellten sich rings umher_

_und neigten sich vor meiner Garbe._

_ 37, 6, 7_

Es war die Nacht vor Hallowen, als sich die Rumtreiber von ihrer dritten nächtlichen Suchaktion zurück in ihren Schlafsaal begaben. Die Zeiger der großen alten Standuhr im Gemeinschaftsraum bewegten sich unaufhörlich in Richtung Fünf Uhr am Morgen.

„Das ist doch witzlos!", nörgelte James und ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen.

„Nur – ach Mist – bis jetzt.", antwortete Sirius und fuhr werkte an seinen Schuhen herum. „He, Remus. Nicht im Sessel einschlafen!"

„Was?", nuschelte der angesprochene und rollte sich noch ein bisschen mehr zusammen. Malcom rüttelte ihn, selber laut gähnend, wieder wach.

„Was hat uns dieses ganze Gesuche bis jetzt eigentlich gebracht?", fragte James immer noch genervt.

„Äh … ich weiß jetzt, wer wahrscheinlich der siebte Schulleiter nach den vier Gründern war.", murmelte Sirius und versuchte Schlaftrunken seinen Pyjama zu finden.

„Remus! Wach auf!"

Malcom schnappte den Kleineren, warf ihn sich über die Schulter und verfrachtete ihn in sein Bett.

„Wow, der Junge ist so fertig, der kriegt echt gar nichts mehr mit.", nuschelte er.

„Ich bin dafür -", und an dieser Stelle gähnte Sirius so laut wie man nur gähnen kann, „- das wir noch einmal gehen. Nur noch ein aller letztes Mal."

„Was soll's noch bringen? Da unten ist doch nichts. Als ob die,", James lachte übermüdet und frustriert, „als ob die ihre Pläne einfach so da rumliegen lassen. Das war doch von Anfang an eine Schnapsidee!"

„Nur noch ein mal.", sagte Sirius leise und löschte mit einem Schnippen das Licht. „Ein letzter Versuch …"

Dann war er auch eingeschlafen.

xXx

Ein seltsam fernes Geräusch weckte Malcom und er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

Um ihn lag die allumfassende Dunkelheit der Nacht, die Vorhänge seines Bettes waren fest verschlossen.

Er wusste, am Abend war er sehr Müde gewesen. Doch jetzt war die Müdigkeit fortgeblasen, und ein unbezwingbarer Tatendrang füllte seinen Geist.

Leise, so leise wie er nur konnte um seine Freunde nicht zu wecken, öffnete er die Schweren Samtvorhänge und kletterte aus dem Bett. Seine Füße machten kein Geräusch auf den Dielen oder dem Teppich, als er durch den Raum schritt, die Tür öffnete und die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter kletterte. Er wanderte durch das Schloss, ohne zu wissen wohin oder warum, die Treppen und Korridore hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle, scheinbar ohne Ziel und doch so zielgerichtet wie ein Wesen mit einer Mission tief in seinem Herzen. Wenn er nur gewusst hätte, was dieses Bestreben war.

Die großen Flügel des Eingangsportals öffneten sich ohne Widerstand vor ihm und er trat hinaus in die angenehme warme Nacht. Die grünen Frühlingswiesen und die uralten Trauerweiden wiegten sich sacht hin und her obwohl kein Wind ging und über allem stand der Mond, groß und voll inmitten eines Meeres aus Sternen. Seine Zehen versanken im tiefen Gras als er über die Wiesen zum Seeufer trat.

Der See war ein gigantischer schwarzer Spiegel vor ihm, und keine noch so kleine Welle trübte das perfekte Ebenbild des Mondes und seines Hofstaates. Zögernd warf er einen Blick auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild im steinernen Wasser.

Aus den dunklen Tiefen blickte ihm ein großer Mann mit blutrotem Haar und seeblauen Augen entgegen, seine kräftige Statur ein langer, dunkler Schatten vor der schimmernden Nacht. Eine einzige silberne Strähne hielt das lange Haar im Nacken zusammen und eine silbrige Narbe zog sich auf seiner linken Wange dem hohen Wangenknochen folgend entlang.

Er fühlte ein unbeschreibliche Ruhe in seinem Inneren, und im gleichen Moment war es ihm, als müsste er zerspringen vor Energie. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er alles schaffen, Jung und Stark, bereit für jeden Kampf und jedes Abenteuer.

Langsam machte er einen Schritt nach vorne. Als sein Stiefel das Wasser berührte ging eine einzige lange Erschütterung durch den See, wie ein winzige Welle, die sich langsam über den Ort ausbreitete und im gleichen Moment erklang ein einziger Ton, zu hell und klar um ihn zu beschrieben.

Malcom setzte langsam auch den zweiten Fuß auf die schimmernde Oberfläche, nicht im mindesten überrascht weil das Wasser ihn trug. Auch sein zweiter Schritt erzeugte eine winzige Welle die die Oberfläche des Silberspiegels kräuselte und einen Ton, doch einen anderen als der Erste, und verhallte in der Nacht. Und so war jeder weiterer seiner Schritte über den See.

Während er ging waren seine Augen wie verzaubert auf den Mond gerichtet, der sich groß und leuchtend vor ihm erhob und die Tausend Sterne, die sich über ihm am Himmel drehten und tanzten. Das goldene Schwirren und Summen, das sie erzeugten vereinte sich mit den hellen Takten seiner Schritt zu einem atemberaubenden Geräusch, so alt wie die Welt selbst.

Und in diesem Moment durchbrach etwas Gigantisches die Mitte des Sees.

Doch bevor erkennen konnte, was es war, riss ihn das Wasser hinab, verschlang und verschluckte ihn, und die übernatürliche Musik verklang. Überrascht schloss er die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete war alles um ihn herum Schwarz. Die Dunkelheit war tiefer als jede mond- und sternenlose Nacht, tiefer als der dunkelste Stollen der schwärzesten Höhle, dunkler als die Dunkelheit selbst. Und durch die Dunkelheit schwirrte eine helles Gleißen, ein winziger Punkt, immer im Kreis um ihn herum.

Dann schlug das Gleißen wie eine Sternschnuppe vor ihm ein, zerstob in tausend winziger, goldener Funken, schwirrend und drehend. Aus den Funken formte sich in ihrer Drehbewegung eine Gestalt, die Gestalt eines Kindes, bevor sie erloschen und ein winziges Wesen zurückließen.

Es wäre unmöglich gewesen, zu sagen wie alt das Kind war, das vor seinen Augen aus Milliarden Sternensplittern bildete, noch ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wäre. Sein nachtschwarzes Haar viel wie ein seidener Umhang um es herum bis zu seinen Knöcheln, im krassen Kontrast zu der porzellanweißen Haut und den schmalen blassen Lippen. Seine schwarzen, intelligenten Augen beobachteten ihn mit Adlersschärfe. Seine ganze Gestalt schien ein heller Kranz aus Licht zu umgeben.

Das Kind hatte eine bizarre, faszinierende Schönheit an sich und dann öffnete es seinen Mund und lachte glockenhell. In der selben Sekunde zerstob es zu Sternenstaub, der sich wie ein silber-goldener Schimmer auf den Boden legte. Und abermals fiel er.

Als er wiederum die Augen öffnete blickte er in den Mond, doch dieser war nicht länger Silbern, sondern Rot wie Blut, dafür aber die Sterne, die über ihm tausende von Formationen bildeten, unbegreifliche Bilder formten, doch so schnell wie sie entstanden wieder verschwanden, viel zu schnell um sie zu erkennen. Der Mond pulsierte wie ein gigantisches Herz, und es war als wäre er etwas so unbeschreiblich Trauriges, so traurig …

Eine einzige goldene Träne rann von seinem Auge und viel ungehört auf den spiegelglatten Boden.

Und dann barst der Mond vor ihm in eine Welle aus rotem Blut, das über ihn hinwegschwemmte, von den Füßen wirbelte und hilflos mitriss. Die dicke rote Flüssigkeit drang in seinen Mund und er musste würgen, seine Lungen brannten und er schnappte nach Luft, doch wieder füllte nur Blut seinen Mund. Panisch versuchte er sich gegen den Strom zu wehren, doch je mehr er versuchte zu schwimmen, desto tiefer sank er. Als er endlich die Besinnung verlor, war es fast wie eine Gnade.

Als er wieder erwachte stand er auf einer Steinsäule hoch über der Welt. Die Platte war kaum einen Schritt breit und lang und aus einem seltsam weißen Stein voller roter Sprenkel gehauen. Schwarze Fesseln wanden sich um seine Handgelenke und Knöchel und banden ihn an den Stein.

All die Kraft und die Zuversicht, die er in sich gespürt hatte, war gegangen und ließ ihn wie ein hohle, nutzlose Hülle zurück, nur noch gefüllt mit Leere und Hilflosigkeit. Unbeschreibliche Einsamkeit breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und er sank erschöpft zu Boden. Allumfassende Erschöpfung machte sich in ihm breit.

Und dann hörte er wieder das Lachen des Sternenkindes. Überrascht sah er auf.

Das seltsame Wesen schwebte nur wenige Schritte vor ihm in der Luft. Wieder lachte es.

„Was lachst du über meine Traurigkeit, meine Schwäche?", fragte er böse. Doch sogleich seufzte er wieder und ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Was bist du traurig? Worauf wartest du?" Nun tanzte das fremde Wesen, immer im Kreis um die Säule, doch Malcom war zu müde und leer um erneut aufzuschauen oder ihm auch nur mit den Augen zu folgen.

„Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, das ich _bin_.", antwortete er leise, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum es stimmte. Alles war vorüber und ließ nur Traurigkeit zurück.

„Aber sie warten auf dich!", rief das Kind.

„Niemand wartet auf mich."

„Die, die dich Lieben! Sie warten! Nun geh schon zu ihnen."

Nur Aufzustehen schien eine unüberwindbare Aufgabe, und die Idee, jemals wieder irgendwohin zu gehen, schien im unwahrscheinlicher als alles andere. Trotzdem richtete er sich auf. Verwirrt sah er am Rand der Säule hinunter.

„Selbst wenn ich wollte, wie sollte ich hinab gelangen? Ich habe keine Flügel.", sagte er ebenso leise wie zuvor und betrachtete seine nutzlosen Hände. Wieder lachte das Kind.

„Aber du hast doch welche!"

Das Wesen hatte recht. Große Schwingen aus schwarzen und goldenen Federn sprossen aus seinen Schulterblättern, einst einmal vielleicht stark genug um ihn zu tragen, doch nun so matt und schwach wie der Rest von ihm. Er versuchte sie zu öffnen, aber die bleierne Müdigkeit zog ihn nach unten.

„Ich kann nicht fliegen.", flüsterte er verzweifelt mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich kann es nicht."

„Du musst nur wollen!" Und mit diesem Worten stieß es ihn von der Säule und ließ die Ketten zerspringen. Und Malcom fiel.

xXx

**Dieses Kapitel spricht in Bildern, die für etwas anderes stehen, deshalb ist alles nur im übertragenen Sinne zu sehen. Malcom ist und bleibt ein Mensch, auch wenne r träumt, das er Flügel hat.**


	23. Entschuldigung

**Kurze Ansage**

Leute, es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht was los ist,

aber ich sitze seit einer Woche jeden Tag vor dem Bildschirm,

laufe wie eingesperrtes Tier im Zimmer auf und ab,

raufe mir die Haare und kaue auf meiner Unterlippe

aber schreibe nicht einen Satz.

Die Worte sind gegangen,

ohne ein Wort des Abschieds,

und ich finde sie nicht wieder.

Alles was ich bisher ersonnen hatte

klingt ohne sie so grau.

Die Geschichte ist noch lange nicht vorbei,

viel zu viel blieb bisher unerzählt,

und ich verspreche euch,

sobald meine Worte zurück sind,

wird es auch ein neues Kapitel geben.

Scathach.


End file.
